


A-Z Saint Seiya

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adios reglas del santuario, Alternate Universe, Aqui todas las parejas son felices, Dorados conquistando chicas, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Marin y Aioria son felices, Romance, Saori se volvió buena onda, Seiya y Saori, Seiya y Saori son felices, cursi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Pequeñas historias de la A a la Z sobre Seiya x Saori y algunas otras parejas de Saint Seiya.Lejos de ser un reto lanzado por alguien, es un reto auto impuesto. Leyendo el reto de una amiga pero de otro fandom me entró la curiosidad y quise probar. El reto concite en crear una pequeña historia o drabble de la pareja en cuestión teniendo como temática cualquier cosa que vaya de la A a la Z.Espero la disfruten.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Polaris Hilda, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Ophiuchus Shaina/Scorpio Milo, Pandora/Phoenix Ikki, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido
Kudos: 2





	1. Amistad

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

La novia entró, ataviada con un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco. Caminaba hacia él con pasos lentos y en realidad a él le pareció que flotaba como una bella bailarina, hasta su encuentro.

Él le sonrió, sintiendo las rodillas desfallecer cuando se encontraron frente al altar y se tomaron de las manos.

— Luces preciosa, te amo tanto… — susurró él y una lágrima bajó por el rostro de su hermosa novia.

— Tú luces tan guapo—contestó ella, sonrojándose y deleitándose de cuán atractivo le parecía su futuro esposo vistiendo aquel traje negro. Sin embargo, pronto cambió su actitud—. Seiya… ellos, no han venido —pronunció, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

— Lo sé preciosa, pero no importa —mintió con voz quebrada, acariciando la mejilla de Saori.

Ahí estaban. Solo él y ella y su hermoso amor. La confesión de aquellos sentimientos había causado un revuelo en el santuario que ya se habían esperado, sin embargo, no habían contado con que sus mejores amigos también les dieran la espalda. Así, su fugaz pero esperada boda, había terminado por tenerlos solo a ellos dos como testigos junto con el padre que los observaba apenado sin comprender porqué aquella ceremonia estaba vacía.

— Te amo, Seiya —confesó, presa de la alegría de sus sentimientos y del dolor del abandono de sus mejores amigos.

— Eso es lo único que necesito escuchar todos los días de mi vida —dijo, tomando el rostro de Saori entre sus manos.

— ¿Puedo comenzar? —los interrumpió el padre, carraspeando un poco.

— Si, padre. Por favor prosiga… —concedió el castaño, sonriendo.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Esperen por favor! —irrumpió la voz de Shun en la iglesia, rebotando por el eco del recinto. El chico, enfundado en una camisa azul y pantalón café, corrió hasta la primara fila y se sentó—. Disculpen la demora muchachos —Saori rompió en llanto en el momento y Seiya ensanchó una gran sonrisa. Shun jadeaba un poco en su lugar debido a que había llegado corriendo—. Lucen fantásticos, los dos —las lágrimas se asomaron por las comisuras de sus ojos verdes, se sentía muy feliz de verlos y de haber llegado—, disculpe padre, podemos comenzar…

— Bien —retomó el sacerdote, un poco más animado de ver por lo menos a alguien que conocía a la pareja. Un testigo de su amor, pensó él—. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Seiya y Saori que…

— ¡Te dije que te dieras prisa, Hyoga! —un tono molesto invadió la iglesia, seguido por el sonido presuroso de las pisadas de los dos amigos que acababan de arribar.

— ¡Y-Ya Shiryu! N-No te enojes es que no encontraba mi corbata… —se disculpó el rubio, apenado.

— Mira, ya han comenzado —seguía el regaño por parte del dragón, mientras caminaban.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó Seiya al observar a sus dos amigos acercarse a la primer banca. Hyoga vestía traje azul y camisa blanca y no había rastro de la corbata por la cual habían iniciado la pelea, por lo cual Seiya comprendió bastante bien el enojo de Shiryu. Por su parte su amigo dragón llevaba una camisa color rosa y pantalón gris satinado y lucía bastante molesto.

— Sentimos la demora, por favor continúen —concedió Hyoga y Shiryu sólo se limitó a asentir.

El impaciente padre suspiró. Bien. Se alegraba por aquella pareja, sin embargo esperaba no pasar la siguiente hora intentándolos casar entre arribos de familiares o invitados.

— Como iba diciendo —dijo un poco irónico—, el matrimonio es la unión sagrada de dos personas que han decidido enlazar sus vidas y los han hecho partícipes a ustedes al ser personas importantes para ellos… —Seiya miró de reojo a Saori y ambos ensancharon sonrisas cómplices. Se tomaban fuerte de las manos, tanto que se lastimaban un poco pero no importaba, eran felices, infinitamente. Habían pasado por tanto para decidirse al fin el vivir su vida, el reconocer sus sentimientos y aventarse a ser felices que ya nada importaba. Ni el pasado, ni lo que les esperaba al salir de esa iglesia. Serían él y ella contra el mundo, como siempre había sido y como debía ser.

— Los anillos por favor… —Saori estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de qué tanto había avanzado la ceremonia para llegar a tal punto. Los novios respingaron en su lugar al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle…

— E-Es que, pues verá padre —comenzó Seiya rascándose la cabeza con una mano. Saori enrojeció totalmente—. N-No tenemos anillos… —el padre sintió que se iba a ir para atrás.

— ¿P-Pero qué…?

Todo había sido tan apresurado y furtivo que habían olvidado los detalles. Realmente a ellos no les importaba y esperaban poderse casar así sin más, sin embargo el padre no lucía nada contento…

— Un momento por favor —la gruesa voz de Ikki se hizo presente. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada en donde el caballero de Fenix yacía recargado en la puerta, observando la escena. Nadie tenía idea de cuanto llevaba ahí exactamente.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Llegaste! —Shun se levantó de su asiento de un brinco.

— No se emocionen mucho —rebatió con falsa modestia mientras se acercaba. El chico de cabellos azules vestía camisa blanca de rayas y pantalón azul marino, e incluso se notaba que había peinado un poco su cabello—, sólo vine a entregarles un encargo de Tatsumi —Ikki fue hasta Seiya y Saori que estaban bastante confundidos ¿Un encargo de Tatsumi? ¿Qué podría ser?

— Pero… ¿por qué no vino…? —preguntó Saori.

— No me lo dijo —soltó tajante el fénix—, pero me pidió que les entregara esto, me dijo que los iban a necesitar — el chico sacó una mano del pantalón y les extendió una pequeña cajita roja. Saori la tomó con manos temblorosas. Al abrirla descubrió dos argollas de oro que yacían sobre un pequeño cojincito.

— I-Ikki, yo... —comenzó ella, nuevamente entre lágrimas.

— Tatsumi me envió —aclaró y dio media vuelta para sentarse en la segunda fila, detrás de Shun.

Y entonces, sin decir más procedieron a intercambiar anillos. Estaba claro que todos sus amigos habían llegado hasta ahí por una única razón: su amistad. Cada uno tenía una particular forma de demostrarlo, pero Seiya lo sabía. Eran amigos y hermanos y aunque en un principio todos ellos habían temido por que su amor desatara una mismísima guerra santa, ahí estaban, apoyándolos. Ellos testigos en primera fila de su amor latente.

Saori se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, sintiéndose la mujer mas dichosa del mundo. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que se casaría y mucho menos con el hombre de su vida, al único al que había amado desde siempre.

Seiya deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Saori mientras sonreía y se dejaba embargar por las lágrimas. Era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y lo sería siempre al lado de Saori.

No había sido como la pareja lo había imaginado cuando tomaron la decisión más importante de su vida. No, la verdad era que, aquel momento era muchísimo mejor.


	2. Borde

En algún punto la convivencia se había vuelto insoportable para los dos. Aunque ninguno sospechaba que el otro se sentía igual. Estar en la misma habitación sólo los hacía mirarse de esa forma que dolía, que quemaba. Y era más visible, para todos.

Últimamente volvían a pelear como cuando de chicos por cosas sin razón, sulfurándose, haciendo que su pecho doliera al escucharse hablar… suave, fuerte… de cualquier forma el corazón y la adrenalina los asaltaba.

La noche era calurosa y eso, aunado a la maraña que era su cabeza, hizo que Saori se levantara de su cama. Con sigilo, atravesó la casa y bajó por las escaleras rumbo al jardín. Afuera el viento soplaba fresco y su piel se erizó al contacto para después llenarla de calidez.

La chica dejó caer las lágrimas que se había guardado desde hacía mucho; Lo sabía, su cuerpo temblaba por él, su corazón latía porque él estaba vivo… porque la hacía sentir así.

Así que se entregó al sollozo, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

— N-No llores, por favor… —susurró la voz de Seiya detrás de ella. Saori se giró para encontrarse con el autor de todas sus noches en vela. Al parecer ella no era la única que no podía dormir— no lo soporto —confesó él, acercándose.

— S-Seiya —balbuceó entre el llanto y la sorpresa de verlo ahí, de pie. Tan bello como siempre, tan dulce. Sin embargo no pudo contenerse y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Aquello la rebasaba… su amor estaba en el borde. Estaba plenamente consiente de lo que sentía y de lo fuerte que era. Le atraía como un imán. La arrastraba y arrasaba con ella… explotaba, moría y volvía a nacer una y otra vez, todos los días. Saori sabía que ya no podría contenerse.

Seiya la observó. Su cuerpo estaba iluminado por el halo de la luna y lo hizo temblar. Cuán hermosa era y cuán perfecta a sus ojos. Se sentía desarmado, expuesto, desnudo. Con ella podía ser él, un simple chico bromista y aunque sus posiciones eran diferentes, ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo olvidar tal cosa. De forma instintiva, el castaño se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó una mano en la mejilla de la chica. Saori cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. La observó así, pasiva, en silencio y supo que las palabras iban a desbordarse:

— Te amo —confesó—. Y ya no lo soporto y ya no puedo —dijo con voz cortada, permitiendo al llanto escapar, ese que era el mismo que a ella le adolecía, porque padecían de lo mismo.

— Y yo te amo a ti —susurró al mismo tiempo en que sus bellos ojos azules se abrían de par en par y el rostro se le enmarcaba con una sonrisa que lo contagió.

No hubo necesidad de más. Se miraron un tanto temerosos pero decididos. Esta vez Saori tomó la iniciativa, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo y guió el rostro de Seiya al suyo para sellar el destino con un apasionado beso.

Después, los dos se vieron envueltos en un abrazo tan fuerte que les reconfortó el alma.


	3. Cumpleaños

— Ya estamos afuera del departamento de Seiya, Saori. Mira será algo tranquilo, quedamos en comer con él y te prometo que no haremos que se llene mucho para que tenga apetito más tarde… —comentó Hyoga con una sonrisa, ante Shiryu y Shun que escuchaban su charla por teléfono con la diosa.

— Se los agradezco mucho chicos, es un día bastante especial y quiero celebrarlo como tal… —admitió Saori mientras se sonrojaba—. Asegúrate de que no salga tan tarde de su casa por que… ¡Ay!

— Saori ¿estás bien? —exclamó el rubio al escuchar un estrepitoso ruido.

— T-Todo está bien, se cayeron unos platos —la chica apoyó el teléfono entre su hombro y la oreja izquierda y se agachó para recoger un sartén y las piezas rotas de un plato y una taza de porcelana.

— Pásamela —pidió Shun mientras alargaba la mano a su amigo cisne—. ¿Saori? Soy Shun, oye… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Digo, sé que Seiya estaría encantado de que fueran a algún lado a…

— Estoy segura Shun, de verdad, tengo todo bajo control y si no les molesta debo colgar para seguir preparando todo. Les encargo a Seiya y gracias por distraerlo un tiempo —y la chica colgó.

—C-Colgó —Shun les mostró el celular.

— Creo que no debiste decirle eso, Shun —comentó Shiryu con las manos cruzadas y negando levemente con la cabeza.

— N-No era mi intención, pero es que… Saori ni siquiera sabe cómo…

— Pero debemos dejarla, seguro que es como ella dice y lo tiene bajo control, nos estamos preocupando de más —concedió Hyoga.

— Mejor toquemos la puerta o Seiya va a pensar que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños y ya saben como se pone —propuso el dragón.

* * *

Saori dejó el teléfono a un lado y prosiguió con su labor. Días antes había estado pensando qué sería bueno para regalarle a Seiya en el primer cumpleaños como novios que pasarían juntos. Pensó primero en muchas cosas materiales pero desechó la idea conforme se le iban ocurriendo los regalos ya que conocía muy bien al castaño y él era de los que valoraba momentos en vez de objetos. Entonces recordó que el postre favorito de su amado era el pastel de chocolate y puso manos a la obra. Sus amigos y su servidumbre se ofrecieron para ayudarla pero ella se negó categóricamente. Había terminado por pedirles a los chicos que distrajeran a Seiya hasta la noche y a su servidumbre le había dado el día libre y pedido a Tatsumi que la dejara trabajar por su cuenta y se diera una vuelta por la ciudad. Por primera vez en su vida quería hacer algo por ella misma, sin ayuda de nadie, y más por que se trataba del cumpleaños de su novio.

Se había molestado un poco cuando Shun le insinuó que mejor llevara a Seiya a otro lado en vez de darle la sorpresa. La chica admitía que no era muy buena en la cocina pero hacer un pastel no podía ser tan difícil, había estado practicando en los últimos días con pequeños postres como panqués y galletas y nadie había resultado herido ni había muerto al probar sus inventos, así que ella misma se había dado luz verde para subir la categoría y lanzarse a hacer ese pastel.

Así que, en lo que los chicos distraían a Seiya y celebraban con él a su manera, ella haría el delicioso pastel y después subiría a ponerse aquel vestido azul celeste que había comprado para la ocasión y lo recibiría con la sorpresa cuando él arribara. Era el plan perfecto.

La chica acercó todos los ingredientes y los colocó en la barra de la cocina, y abrió el libro de recetas de postres que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su abuelo y el ritual comenzó:

— Bien, primero debo precalentar el horno a 180 ºC… —Saori se dirigió a la estufa y encendió el horno. Se dio cuenta de que la perilla no indicaba la temperatura para ponerla de límite—. Mmm… no sabré si ha llegado a la temperatura correcta… bueno creo que podré irle calculando, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser saberlo? —dejó el horno precalentando convencida de que estaría segura de cuándo estaría a 180 grados y prosiguió a engrasar el recipiente redondo de latón con la mantequilla—. Bien, molde engrasado, ahora tengo que ponerle harina —abrió la bolsa con tanta brusquedad que el polvo salió volando por todos lados, primero estampándose en su cara y después salpicando la barra y el piso—. Rayos… —exclamó algo descolocada pero enseguida retomó el rumbo. Sobró un buen tanto en la bolsa y fue el que ocupó—. Bien, ahora debo mezclar todo lo demás —tomó un tazón grande y vertió dos tazas de azúcar, una taza y media de harina (que milagrosamente si le había quedado después del desastre que había hecho), los ¾ de cocoa, la cucharadita de polvo para hornear, el bicarbonato de sodio y una pizca de sal—. Ahora siguen los huevos… —Saori, golpeó uno de los huevos contra el borde del tazón pero apenas logró que se cuarteara cosa que la hizo poner una mueca de molesta—. Por favor, tengo que adherirte con todos los demás ingredientes, déjate… —esta vez golpeó con más fuerza que el cascarón del huevo se hizo pedacitos y fue a parar a la mezcla—. ¡No! ¡E-Espera! —la chica tuvo que dedicarse unos minutos más para sacar los pedacitos de cascarón y después siguió a incorporar la taza de leche, la media de aceite vegetal y las dos cucharaditas de vainilla—. Listo, ahora todo esto irá a la batidora —el chef de la mansión Kido tenía una enorme batidora profesional que le había servido en todos esos días para mezclar y hacer sus postres. Saori llevó el bowl y lo vació en el recipiente que venía con la batidora. Conectó el artefacto, picó el botón de encendido y esperó a que comenzara. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que el electrodoméstico no comenzaba a trabajar.

— Oh —exclamó con una mano en la barbilla. La desconectó y volvió a conectar, picó el botón y nada sucedió—. No puede ser… ¿Te descompusiste exactamente hoy? —la heredera revisó el foquito de encendido en uno de los costados de la batidora y se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado. Lo único que eso indicaba era que sus experimentos y el uso del chef le había pasado la factura a la batidora—. Bien, no pasa nada —respiró profundo y fue hasta uno de los cajones de la alacena de donde sacó un batidor de globo. Nunca antes había utilizado el utensilio al tener a la mano la batidora, pero parecía que esa sería la primera vez—. Esto no puede ser tan difícil —empuñó el batidor y comenzó a girar despacio en el recipiente mientras los ingredientes se mezclaban lentamente. Pasados cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que la velocidad que empleaba era muy poca, tendría que intensificarla si no quería tardarse. Y así lo hizo, pero la mezcla salpicó la barra y su cara en un principio y temió porque todo terminara por derramarse, hasta que poco a poco fue encontrando la velocidad adecuada y la mezcla comenzó a tomar forma y color. Cuando vio que los ingredientes habían cedido y formado una mezcla aguada, tomó el recipiente redondo de latón y los vertió.

— Es hora de hornear —fue hasta el horno y acercó un poco su palma para comprobar la temperatura—. Creo que ya está bien, si, si… 180 ºC —entonces colocó el recipiente en la rejilla y lo observó por un momento. La mezcla comenzó a emitir burbujas lentamente—. Bien, creo que todo está bien, lavaré los platos mientras esto se hornea, me cambiaré y luego bajaré a decorarlo —y así lo hizo. Comenzó a lavar las cucharas, las tazas y el bowl utilizado y cada dos o tres minutos revisaba que todo fuera bien con el pastel. Acabada su labor miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para las seis de la tarde, hora en que había quedado con Seiya.

Dejó los trastes y la cocina hecha un desastre con las paredes y el piso llenos de mezcla para pastel y harina y corrió escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Como pudo se quitó el delantal y la ropa y se metió en el vestido azul. Bajó nuevamente a la cocina para revisar el pastel cuando se acordó de que no había revisado su peinado y su cara. Fue hasta el baño de servicio que estaba junto a la sala y ahí observó su rostro en el espejo: tenía la cara salpicada evidenciando el proceso de elaboración del pastel de chocolate y su cabello enmarañado y recogido en una larga coleta le coronaba la cabeza. Estaba a punto de limpiarse cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

— ¿Saori? —la llamó Seiya desde el recibidor. El castaño se extrañó de que la casa estuviera sola. Sin rastro de Tatsumi y la servidumbre—. ¿Saori…? Oye quise llegar algo temprano… ¿Si era hoy verdad? ¿O me equivoqué de día? ¿Sao…?

Totalmente derrotada, la chica salió del baño y se encontró con su novio.

— Te ves muy bien —concedió ella. Seiya llevaba puesta una camisa roja de cuadros y pantalón azul. Su cabello enmarañado y castaño le daba el toque a su look, junto con su enorme sonrisa.

— Y tú… luces preciosa en ese vestido —se aproximó hasta ella y la besó, notando un ápice de cocoa en sus labios—. Cambiaste tu peinado el día de hoy… —reparó en que la chica tenía unas manchitas blancas en sus mejillas y se las limpió con las yemas de los dedos.

— Es un día especial ¿te divertiste? —preguntó ella tratando de ganar tiempo.

— Fue muy divertido, los chicos y yo fuimos a comer hamburguesas y después jugamos pokar, Shun es muy malo, Hyoga es un atrabancado que no sabe cuando parar de apostar y Shiryu es bastante calculador, nos dejó en la bancarrota en dos movimientos —ambos rieron ante el comentario—. Oye… huele a… a algo que se quema…

— ¡No! —Saori salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Tomó un paño, abrió el horno y sacó enseguida el recipiente que contenía aquel pastel. La mezcla había esponjado de más y se había formado una costra quemada en la superficie. Saori se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar de frustración.

Seiya observaba la escena desde la puerta de la cocina. Vio las paredes salpicadas, el piso, los restos de porcelana en el suelo y aquel pastel… por eso había percibido la cocoa en la boca de su chica y las motitas blancas en su piel eran harina.

— Saori… oye…

— Debí dejar que los demás me ayudaran… todos me lo dijeron pero me empeñé porque era una sorpresa que quería darte y ahora, está arruinado, soy un fracaso… —exclamó furiosa consigo. Seiya no la había visto así nunca, pero lejos de sentirse decepcionado, estaba muy contento de que ella hubiera puesto todo su empeño en prepararle algo.

Sin decir nada, el chico fue hasta el cajón de los cubiertos y tomó un cuchillo. Lentamente quitó la capa quemada del pan de pastel y partió un pedazo que se llevó a la boca. Ella lo miró bastante preocupada.

—Saori… ¡esto está delicioso! —dijo, mientras masticaba despacio.

— Claro que no, está quemado y…

— Pruébalo tú misma, anda —le dio un pedazo y ella lo comió. Su expresión cambió enseguida que el sabor le inundó la boca.

— N-No está tan mal… Vaya…

Seiya aprovechó la confusión en los ojos de Saori para tomarla por la cintura y arrebatarle un beso intenso que por supuesto ella correspondió.

— Cocíname todos lo días —pidió el con voz juguetona.

— Pero ni siquiera sé hacerlo —admitió ella con pena—. Esto fue un desastre.

— No lo fue. Juntos podemos hacerlo, te enseñaré lo poco que sé —dijo, frotando su nariz con la de ella.

— Es claro que sabes mucho más que yo, pero acepto las clases con gusto —dijo, tallando su pulgar en la mejilla de Seiya. Siento haber arruinado la sorpresa… pero… feliz cumpleaños —le dijo, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

— Oye ¿y tenías alguna otra sorpresa que darme? —preguntó él, juguetón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues sólo… me estaba preguntando que qué haríamos con esta casa tan vacía—insinuó el pegaso. Saori esbozó una sonrisa.

— La verdad, no lo sé —comentó ella, enmarcando una ceja.


	4. Diamante

— Hoy es el día, Seiya. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Shiryu, mirando a su amigo arreglarse la pajarita frente al espejo.

— No lo estoy, pero lo haré —dijo el pegaso, evidentemente nervioso—. No sé porqué tanto alboroto de nuestra parte Shiryu… Saori sólo me pidió que la acompañara porque Tatsumi se rompió una pierna.

El mayordomo había rodado por las escaleras de la casa, caído estrepitosamente encima de su pierna izquierda y con ello arruinado la compañía de Saori para una cena de gala de caridad que tenía esa misma noche. Seiya había ayudado a subir al mayordomo a su cuarto, y cuando Saori y Tatsumi comenzaron a discutir sobre qué pasaría con la cena, la heredera le había dicho al viejo que no se preocupara:

— _Seiya podría acompañarme ¿Verdad? —le preguntó y el castaño podía jurar que se asomó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica._

— _Pues… sí claro —aceptó ante la mala gana del mayordomo que no tenía otra al estar derrotado y en cama con una pierna al aire._

Y ahí se encontraba Seiya, frente al espejo de su cuarto, terminando de acomodarse el smoking que Saori había rentado de ultimo momento para él.

— Sea como sea irás con ella Seiya, es la ocasión perfecta, tienes que decírselo —lo alentó.

— No sé si pueda Shiryu. Además yo preferiría un lugar diferente… a solas con ella, no sé… ahí habrá mucha gente importante y la ocasión no se me hace que lo amerite…

— ¿Entonces qué hago con el ramo de rosas que me encargaste? —exclamó el dragón exasperado—. ¡¿Quién te entiende?!

— ¿Las compraste? ¿En donde están? —exclamó emocionado.

— En el auto, en el asiento trasero —dijo, rodando los ojos. Seiya podía ser tan asfixiante si quería cuando estaba al borde del colapso.

— ¿Es un ramo bonito? ¿Es muy grande? Shiryu te dije que no quería nada ostentoso porque…

— Ya, ya ya. Nada ostentoso, sólo lo que me pediste. Hermoso, igual que ella.

Seiya sonrió ante el comentario. Se echó un último vistazo y bajó hasta la entrada de la mansión en donde lo aguardaba el auto que él conduciría. Había convencido a Saori de que no llegaran en limusina, pues quería conducir y tenía la esperanza de estar un poco más a solas con ella. La chica había aceptado.

* * *

Seiya subió al audi, ajustó los espejos conforme a su visión y se removió en el asiento de piel. Descubrió las llaves pegadas y no pudo resistirse a encender aquella máquina y escuchar su motor al acelerar.

— ¿Eres piloto de carreras o qué? —la voz de Saori en la ventana del copiloto lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Saori! —exclamó saliendo del auto de un brinco y llegando hasta ella para abrirle la puerta pero la visión de la chica con aquel vestido lo dejó paralizado. Saori llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino de gasa que tenia un bordado de flores y pequeñas perlitas sobre la parte del abdomen, pecho y caía de los hombros hasta los brazos. La chica llevaba además el cabello recogido en un chongo en la nuca y aretes de perlas en sus orejas. Se había delineado los ojos en negro y pintado los labios de rojo carmesí. Seiya sintió en ese momento que no sería capaz de conducir con ella al lado sin dejar de sentir nervios.

— _Dios_ —pensó para sí, sintiéndole las piernas temblar—. Te ves hermosa —exclamó en automático con los ojos en ella sin siquiera pensar en el peso de sus palabras. Estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba igual. Saori admiró la figura atlética del muchacho enfundada en aquel smoking negro con moño y sintió que el piso se le iba a ir en cualquier momento. Agradeció mentalmente por que su mayordomo estuviera enyesado en algún cuarto de su mansión y subió al auto cuando Seiya pudo ser capaz de abrirle la puerta.

— B-Bien, a-andando —concedió él, nerviosísimo, encendiendo el carro—. ¿Quieres que ponga música o la radio? —le preguntó tratando de ser cortés y que no se creara un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

— No, me gusta así. El silencio no es incómodo entre nosotros —dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa y él asintió.

— ¿Sabes el camino? —le preguntó el chico tirando un poco de su cuello debido a los nervios.

— No te preocupes, te guiaré —sonrió ella.

* * *

Hacía cerca de veinte minutos en los que Seiya y Saori habían arribado a la cena de gala, oficiada en una enorme mansión tipo francesa. Apenas habían pisado los dos la entrada todas las miradas se fueron encima de ellos, y sobretodo de Saori que estaba deslumbrante. La chica saludaba a cada paso con un ademán a las personalidades ahí reunidas, y a otras tantas que se topaba de frente les regalaba una breve charla y presentaba a Seiya, lo cual lo hacia sentir un poco apenado pero agradecía que ella tuviera el detalle de presentarlo.

— Vaya, no tenía idea de que te conocerán tantas personas, Saori —comentó él observando a la gente a su alrededor mientras se dirigían a su mesa, atravesando el hermoso lugar.

— La mayoría son empresarios como lo era mi abuelo que se han dedicado a donar sus fortunas en pro de la caridad. He conocido a la mayoría porque la fundación Graude colabora con ellos en varios programas. A algunos otros los conozco desde pequeña, mi abuelo me traía a algunas fiestas.

— Mademoiselle Saori —pronunciaron su nombre detrás de su oreja, cosa que la sobresaltó y la hizo girar enseguida para descubrir el rostro que la llamaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pierre! —exclamó ella, sobresaltada—. Creí que habías vuelto a Francia.

— Nunca es tarde para venir a una cena de mi padre, más si vas a estar tú —Pierre, era un joven rubio de ojos azules y cuerpo delgado que sonreía socarronamente. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás e iba vestido con un elegante traje gris. Seiya no pasó por alto el ceño de sorpresa en la cara de Saori antes de recomponerse y sonreír. No se tenía que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que aquel tipo estaba coqueteándole a Saori, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre al caballero de pegaso.

— Disculpa, Seiya, no te he presentado, él es Pierre Lamarque, hijo de Monsieur Lamarque, anfitrión de la fiesta.

— Mucho gusto —el chico extendió la mano, misma que fue recibida con un intento de un apretón fuerte, sin embargo cuando Pierre vio que en la cara del joven no había ninguna mueca, desistió.

— Enchanté, Seiya. ¿Eres el novio de mademoiselle Saori? —se atrevió a preguntar sin miramientos, mientras los observaba. Había algo entre ellos dos que lo hacía sospechar que eran una pareja y si era así, su plan de esa noche se había arruinado.

Ambos se miraron de reojo con los corazones rebosantes.

— No —contestó Seiya con pesar, a sabiendas de que su respuesta le daría todo el pie a Pierre de lanzársele a Saori encima.

— Seiya es un amigo muy especial —acertó a decir ella, que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque el chico hubiera dicho que sí aunque fuera mentira—. Y si nos disculpas, morimos de hambre e iremos a ocupar nuestros lugares.

— Adelante, sean bienvenidos —dijo el rubio abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Saori deslizó su brazo y lo colocó en el brazo del chico mientras avanzaban. Llegaron a una mesa para diez personas del otro lado del saloncito, misma que estaba vacía para su suerte.

Seiya estaba un poco distraído. Su mente vagaba por Pierre y Saori. ¿En dónde se habrían conocido? ¿A ella le gustaba él? ¿Él se le había declarado ya? Era evidente que no, sino no le hubiera hablado de esa forma tan insinuante sin siquiera molestarse en reparar que lo llevaba a él como acompañante. Las palabras de Saori, diciendo que era un amigo muy especial le daban vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Y si sólo significaba eso para ella? ¿Y si se había hecho las mas tontas ilusiones?

— Seiya… —lo sacudió Saori de un hombro.

— ¿Qué…?

— Ya han servido nuestra comida ¿no tienes hambre? —le dijo extrañada al ver que él ni siquiera había reparado en la comida.

— Sí, es sólo… —estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Pierre, cuando el mesero llegó con dos copas de lo que parecía era champaña.

— Gracias —dijo ella—. Y a ti también Seiya, por estar aquí conmigo. Seguramente tienes mejores cosas qué hacer y sin embargo te arrastré hasta aquí, espero que no te sientas incómodo.

— _Claro_ —pensó el chico—. _Jugar poker con los chicos mientras vemos una película de esas que le gustan a Shun, no sabes de lo que me estoy perdiendo Saori_ —. Bueno, nunca antes había usado un traje tan costoso y no conozco a nadie, pero, estoy bien, me da gusto estar aquí contigo y eso merece un brindis —dijo, cambiando totalmente la atmósfera de su discurso que había comenzado tímido hasta tornarlo con su tan acostumbrado sentido del humor.

Ambos tomaron sus copas y las chocaron brevemente. Sonrieron ante el chasquido.

— Por esta velada —dijo Seiya con una amplia sonrisa.

— Por esta velada —repitió ella y ambos dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas.

Cenaron mientras platicaban y el salón iba llenándose. A su mesa arribaron algunos ministros y secretarios del gobierno, pero no les hicieron mucho caso porque ambos estaban divertidos platicando. Saori le describía a Seiya a cada uno de los invitados que conocía y algunas anécdotas chistosas de la persona en cuestión que le había tocado escuchar por ahí.

Al finalizar la cena, la música se hizo presente y Seiya se armó de valor para llevar a la chica a la pista.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza, princesa? —preguntó con todo el valor que le fue posible, tratando de que no se notaran sus nervios en la voz.

— Sería un honor —respondió ella tomando la mano del moreno. Seiya pensó que se negaría porque jamás había sabido que ella bailara en sus reuniones o cenas.

En ese momento en la pista, bailaron de todo cuanto pusieron, sin pena ni tapujos. Eran sólo ellos dos, divertidos y acoplados, sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Saori se sentía como en un sueño, uno de esos que había tenido en varias ocasiones y sabía que nunca podría realizar. En realidad no le importaba mucho aquella cena y aquellas personalidades, lo único que quería era inmortalizar ese momento con Seiya y guardarlo para siempre en su corazón, pues sería lo más cercano que podrían llegar a estar. Que Tatsumi la perdonara, pero que se hubiera roto la pierna justamente ese día había sido una suerte.

Entonces la música cambió drásticamente y fue el turno de una canción lenta. Seiya estuvo a punto de retirarse de la pista cuando sintió que ella lo tomó de los hombros y recostó su cabeza en uno de ellos. Él, tragó saliva y colocó sus manos en la delgada cintura de la chica mientras no dejaban de dar vueltas lentamente.

Fue entonces cuando él supo que el momento había llegado. Su corazón latía de prisa, desbocado y pedía a gritos decírselo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de la chica, aunque claro, esperaba que ella lo correspondiera.

— Debo ir un momento al tocador —lo sorprendió la voz de Saori en su cuello, aun sin despegarse de él.

— Creo que yo también… —mintió, aprovechando ese breve momento para poder ir por el ramo que Shiryu había preparado—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la mesa en unos minutos?

— Es buena idea —asintió ella y desapareció de entre la gente.

Seiya salió corriendo como loco del lugar y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Desactivó la alarma del carro y abrió una de las puertas traseras. En el asiento descansaba un pequeño ramo de astromelias blancas y moradas envueltas en celofán con un elegante moño morado. Seiya agradeció en silencio conocer bastante a la heredera para saber que sería de su agrado y regresó hecho un huracán hacia el salón.

Al acercarse a la mesa se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de Saori. Y pensó que tal vez seguía en el tocador. Esperó cinco minutos más con impaciencia en su asiento, mirando para todos lados.

Por impulso se levantó, teniendo una mala sensación. Decidió recorrer el lugar.

* * *

— Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi —dijo Pierre en tono seductor.

— Gracias —contestó ella que no sentía nada con el halago pero no quería ser grosera—. Pierre, no quiero ser grosera pero Seiya me está esperando —el muchacho la había llevado al salón de té con la excusa de que su padre quería hablar con ella, sin embargo al entrar a la habitación ella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mentira pues sólo se encontraban ellos dos

— Pues que espere. Yo he esperado más que él para este momento te lo aseguro —dijo indiferente.

— De verdad, debo regresar. Él va a preocuparse —sin embargo él no hizo caso a su comentario y se acercó a ella, tomándole ambas manos. Saori resistió el impulso de soltarse.

— Eres hermosa, tienes clase… me encantas Saori —confesó al fin sin miramientos—. Y creo que seríamos la pareja perfecta. Hemos sido amigos desde hace cinco años. Y desde ese día en que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Es por eso en que he regresado, sólo por esta velada contigo…

Pierre se inclinó ante ella y sacó una cajita negra de su pantalón.

— Saori Kido, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —abrió la caja y dejó entrever un enorme diamante sobre una base de plata.

* * *

Seiya veía la escena desde la puerta del salón de té. Desde ahí podía ver el enorme diamante de aquel anillo de compromiso, y se sintió miserable y tonto sosteniendo su sencillo ramito de flores. Él sólo era un amigo de Saori, un caballero que debía protegerla. Jamás estaría su altura. Jamás tendría el dinero para rentarse por sí solo un traje como el que portaba en esos momentos o comprarle un anillo de ese tamaño. Jamás sería tan importante para codearse con toda esa gente que ella frecuentaba… jamás podría alcanzarla.

— Pierre, ponte de pie por favor —pidió ella, incomodándose.

— No, hasta que me des la respuesta que quiero escuchar.

— Siento muchísimo no tener esa respuesta, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Mi corazón es de alguien más, desde hace muchos años —aseguró la jovencita con tal fervor que desencajó a Pierre.

— ¿Quién? —exclamó con enojo, totalmente fuera de sí al escuchar la respuesta en negativa.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme —dio media vuelta, dejando al chico aún hincado, con el anillo en la mano.

Cuando Saori llegó a la puerta encontró a Seiya acongojado.

— Vámonos —Saori lo tomó por una de sus muñecas y lo jaló hacia fuera ante las miradas y murmullos de todos en la fiesta.

El castaño reaccionó hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto.

— No era mi intención espiarte —se disculpó, aun con el ramo entre las manos, incapaz de dárselo—. Te estaba buscando por que… y llegué hasta ahí, perdón.

— No importa, vámonos —urgió Saori, que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

— Era un anillo enorme y precioso… seguramente era muy caro…

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó extrañadísima del comentario de su acompañante.

— Y yo… tienes razón es hora de irnos…

— Espera, ¿y ese ramo?

— Es para ti. Perdona si es pequeño, es para lo que me alcanzó —confesó, escondiendo su cara al borde de las lágrimas manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

— Seiya, son hermosas, son mis favoritas —sonrió mientras las olía. Sin embargo al notar la expresión de chico la sonrisa desapareció y su semblante cambió a la preocupación—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

— Es todo lo que puedo… es decir yo, nunca podré estar a tu altura… ¿Qué cosas digo? Salgamos de aquí —encendió el carro pero ella lo detuvo posando su mano en la de él.

— Necesito saber que pasa, Seiya —exigió con dulzura, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Los castaños ojos del chico eran tristes y ella sentía desesperación de lo incierto de la situación— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

— Quería darte ese ramo y… pues… —vaciló, pero en su mente escuchó la voz de Shiryu que le decía que le dijera—, he tratado toda la noche de decirte que te amo —a Saori le dio un vuelco el corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Quería que todo fuera perfecto pero estando aquí me di cuenta que no soy quién, yo no podré estar a tu altura nunca. Este es tu mundo, estas personas que te conocen por ser Saori Kido y dedicarte a los negocios de tu abuelo, y pues yo no soy más que un simple caballero y tu amigo…

Aquel necio discurso fue interrumpido por el beso repentino que Saori le plantó en los labios. Seiya, sorprendido tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero correspondió enseguida rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. Se besaron con urgencia pero dulcemente, acompasados, disfrutando por primera vez los labios del otro.

— Jamás digas eso, jamás. No me importa un diamante, eso no me deslumbra ni me impresiona —dijo ella cuando se separaron—. Seiya he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida contigo, bailando como jamás lo había hecho, riendo… sintiéndome dichosa porque estás aquí conmigo. Por favor no pienses así —volvió a besarlo y él sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, con tanto miedo de esto por que no se detenía y crecía cada vez más, que ahora no me importa nada. Nunca me ha importado lo que tengas o no, te amo a ti. Te amo, Seiya —pronunció dulcemente mientras le acunaba su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy muy nervioso… toda la velada me la pasé temblando por que te ves realmente hermosa hoy, bueno todos los días —vaciló—, pero hoy muchísimo más, estoy deslumbrado. Ni siquiera sé que decir, aunque quisiera decir tantas cosas que tengo guardadas.

— No digas nada ahora —comentó ella acercándose a su rostro nuevamente—. Sólo bésame.


	5. Esperanza

— Adelante, querido Aioria —indicó Saori a su fiel caballero de Leo que había pedido una audiencia con ella a primera hora del día—. Dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres comunicarme?

El castaño llegó hasta su diosa y se hincó en una pierna frente a ella que se encontraba sentada en su trono. Había meditado mucho el hecho de ir a verla para hablar de algo tan delicado. Sabía que iba a inmiscuirse en algo prohibido por el santuario, que tendría repercusiones en todos de hacerse público, pero si había una posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien, entonces él quería intentarlo.

— Mi señora, he venido aquí para hablar de algo que inquieta mi corazón —Saori pudo ver en los ojos de su caballero la duda e incertidumbre y una extraña sensación la invadió. Ella asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar—. No quiero darle muchas vueltas a esto, pero… —alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en la de su amada Diosa—. La otra noche la vi con Seiya en el bosque que rodea el santuario y… los vi besándose —él desvió enseguida la mirada totalmente apenado de lo que estaba diciendo y Saori pegó un brinco poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y su vergüenza.

Hacía dos noches, ella y Seiya habían dado un paseo nocturno, aprovechando que el chico se encontraba en el santuario y que ella no podía dormir. Se habían alejado un poco de sus aposentos y las 12 casas y en un arranque Seiya la había confrontado con sus sentimientos confesando que la amaba con locura. Al principio ella se había resistido, pero cuando él le demandó por una respuesta, esta misma llegó en forma de un beso. Nunca vieron que alguien los siguiera ni escucharon nada por lo cual había pensado que estaban fuera de peligro y que podrían mantener aquello en secreto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Aioria de Leo había sido testigo de la aceptación del amor que ambos se profesaban, así que en ese momento solo le quedaba clamar por que él guardara su secreto.

— Eso que viste fue un error, Aioria, uno muy grande —se dio vuelta y lo miró con profunda pena—. Nunca debí… yo… no tengo una justificación que darte, no la tengo…

— Tú lo amas —aseguró el dorado con serenidad. Sólo quería saberlo de su propia voz. Ella escudriñó sus ojos y pudo sentir la confianza de confesarlo:

— Si, lo amo.

— Él también te ama, lo sé… lo veo en sus ojos —ella se permitió sonreir por un breve segundo.

— Estoy consciente de nuestra situación. Mi vida no es la que me preocupa, es él quién corre un gran peligro. Si todos se enteraran Seiya perdería todo y lo único que tiene es su armadura, el santuario, sus amigos, ustedes sus compañeros… por favor Aioria, te hablo como Saori y no como Athena, porque soy yo, la mujer y no la diosa la que a ama a Seiya como hombre no como pegaso, por favor, guarda este secreto, te lo pido con el alma —se acercó a él y cayó de rodillas frente al caballero león tomándole las manos con fuerza y derramando lágrimas de dolor.

— Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo Saori, nunca te traicionaría, ni como diosa, ni como amiga. Siento mucho que las cosas entre ustedes sean asi…

— Son imposibles, las cosas entre nosotros son prohibidas, son incorrectas y…

— Por favor no me digas eso, no me digas que son imposibles porque… si he venido aquí a decirte esto no es para juzgarte a ti y a Seiya, sino más bien porque tengo esperanza en mi corazón —fue el turno de él para que las lágrimas poblaran sus ojos verdes.

— Aioria… tú… —ella buscó en su mirada, tratando de entender porqué parecía que sufrían por lo mismo. No tardó mucho en enterarse porque ella también estaba al tanto—. Es por Marin ¿cierto?

— Lo sabes —exclamó, sorprendido.

— Lo veo en tus ojos… —sonrió ella, acunándole el rostro con sus blancas manos.

— Quisiera salir corriendo y besarla como Seiya lo ha hecho contigo. Quisiera decirle que todo esto que siento me quema por dentro desde hace años, bueno ya lo sabe, en parte, pero hay más, mucho más que quisiera decirle con libertad —Saori no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su caballero hablar de esa forma de la mujer que amaba—. Con sólo mirarla o escucharla mi cuerpo tiembla… ella es demasiado recta si quiera para romper alguna regla y yo… al verlos a ustedes pensé que quizás podrías…

— Puedo ayudarte —comprendió enseguida. Lo que había movido el inmenso corazón de su caballero era la esperanza de poder estar con Marin como Seiya y ella lo estaban de cierta forma—. Yo no impuse estas reglas, se han seguido por generaciones y no puedo garantizar que salga bien o que ante los ojos de los demás sea correcto. Sé que lo que yo hago está mal, pero no puedo evitar amar a Seiya. Sin embargo lo de ustedes es un poco diferente… así que, tienen mi consentimiento.

— A-Athena… ¿D-De verdad?

— Así viniera otro caballero a hacerme la misma petición lo haría. Todos merecen amar y ser amados más allá de mí. Yo los amo a todos, pero nosotros los humanos necesitamos más que eso. Ve por ella y dile lo que sientes sin ataduras… sólo te pido que sean discretos.

— Gracias, gracias —dijo besándole las manos.

— Espera, voy a darte algo —Saori se volvió hacia una mesita que estaba detrás de su trono, tomó papel y lápiz y escribió algo en aquella hoja. Habiendo finalizado la dobló y se la extendió—. Dásela a Marin.

* * *

Aioria golpeó como loco la puerta de la cabaña de Marín. Eran las ocho de la mañana, sabía que la amazona ya estaría despierta y quizás en medio de su entrenamiento matutino, pero no lo importaba interrumpirla necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién golpea mi puerta de esa forma…? —exclamó el águila abriendo la puerta y desconcertándose al encontrarse al caballero—. ¡Aioria! ¿Qué…?

— ¿Puedo pasar…? —pidió con urgencia.

— Sí, claro… —la chica se hizo a un lado y él entró a la chocita. Marin le echó un vistazo a los al rededores para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

— Tienes que leer esto —el león le extendió un trozo de papel doblado y ella leyó:

"Siempre estaré a favor del amor. Sé que has cargado tu máscara desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por hoy, permítele al hombre que amas y que te ama, conocer tu hermoso rostro. Tienen mi apoyo como Saori y como Athena"

Marin terminó de leer y un temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. ¿Significaba lo que creía?

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho? Aioria, te dije que esto es…

— Imposible. Lo sé. Pero no lo es —rebatió tomándola por las manos—. Ha sido inevitable para mí enamorarme de cómo eres. Estoy loco por ti y quiero estar a tu lado. Sé que me dijiste que no podíamos hacer algo así y que eran las reglas del santuario, que corríamos peligro. Pero se lo he dicho y ella nos ha dado su bendición, su permiso y su apoyo, Marín...

— Aunque ella me lo pida, no voy a hacerlo —tajó la pelirroja. Aioria sabía muy bien que de no ser por la máscara, una mirada impenetrablemente seria y de reproche lo estaría encarando. Pero él no iba a desistir, no ahora que tenían el permiso, no ahora que la esperanza se había materializado. El león se hincó frente a ella y miró a los orificios de la máscara en dónde se hallaban escondidos los ojos de su amada—. Aioria… ¿qué…?

— Perdóname todo este atrevimiento, sé que esto es… un poco raro en mí, el ir en contra de lo que me has pedido, pero Marín, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida, que eres tú, que no seguiría con esto sino supiera que todo va a estar bien —el corazón del águila dio un vuelco y un escalofrío nervioso la recorrió—. No nos pondría en peligro, no desobedecería a Athena si ella me lo hubiera prohibido, pero al contrario, ella ha bendecido nuestro amor. Ella se alegra de que nosotros podamos amarnos libremente y quiere que lo hagamos porque ella…

— Ella no puede —susurró Marin, sabiendo exactamente que se refería a Seiya. Aioria asintió.

— Sé que es una regla, pero ella nos ha dado permiso… además siempre he creído que el amor es lo que nos mueve a todos. Cuando comencé a amarte tuve miedo de perder tu amistad y perderte para siempre, pero cuando descubrí que me amabas igual supe que esto no podía ser una maldición y que no podía ser algo que estaba mal simplemente por lo que dice un tonto papel escrito hace siglos. Déjame ser más dichoso… déjame amarte y déjame sentir todo el amor que tienes para mí, por favor. Marín, sé que esto te quema tanto como a mí y que no seremos capaces de soportarlo por más tiempo —ella lo miraba detrás de su máscara, sonrojada, anonadada, feliz… con ganas de llorar, eufórica. Eso amaba de él, por eso estaba tan enamorada de Leo. Era todo un caballero. Impulsivo por supuesto, temperamental y muy fuerte, pero precisamente eso la volvía loca de él; sus dos facetas. Podía ser el hombre más caballeroso, respetuoso y gentil y a la vez el más bravo y tosco. Tenía razón. Su amor estaba bendecido, incluso antes de que Athena lo consintiera. Era bendito por el simple hecho de existir y ser mutuo.

— No creo que a los demás les parezca.

— ¡Pues al diablo con ellos! Voy a defender esto de quien sea, te lo juro —prometió con una chispa de determinación en los ojos que jamás le había conocido.

Marín se quedó en silencio, aun contemplando al hombre de su vida hincado a su merced y sopesando la situación. Sin embargo no tenía nada más que pensar o rebatir, lo deseaba tanto como él y estaba seguro que Aioria no dejaría que nadie se metieran con ellos. Así que se llevó una mano al rostro y pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo y el semblante de Aioria se tensaron.

— Cierra los ojos, por favor —le pidió ella. Él se puso de pie y obedeció. Marín se quitó la máscara y enseguida las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo aparecieron en señal de rendición. Aquella chica fuerte y recta lloraba por sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento que jamás creyó posible. Se acercó un poco más a la cara del rubio y percibió su hermosa y fina piel como nunca antes. Puso atención a sus pestañas y cejas y descubrió que eran un tono más oscuras que su cabello rubio natural. Era más guapo de lo que la máscara le había permitido ver. Posó las yemas de sus dedos en las mejillas del Aioria y las acarició comprobando la suavidad de su cutis. Él comenzó a llorar, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Te amo, Marin… te amo tanto —la joven maestra no pudo reprimirse más y se lanzó a sus labios. El beso fue correspondido de inmediato entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Aioria le tocó el rostro, erizándose al contacto de tan suave piel, aun sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Le acarició el cabello de fuego y con una mano rodeó su delgada cintura para pegarla más a él. Quería amarla así por siempre y estaba seguro que así sería.

Cuando se separaron, él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero ya no quería postergar el momento:

— Quiero verte, por favor —rogó el caballero de oro.

— Hazlo —concedió ella, tomándole una palma y apretándosela muy fuerte. Cuando Aioria abrió los ojos, descubrió el bello rostro de su amada, aquel con el que fantaseaba todas las noches antes de ir a dormir: Los ojos de Marín eran marrones y hermosos, rodeados por una fila de pestañas muy tupidas. Sus cejas pelirrojas eran delgadas y definidas y enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro. Su nariz era delgada y respingada rematada con unas cuantas pequitas en la punta que se extendían en sus pómulos. Sus labios eran rosados carnosos y la sonrisa que se asomaba por ellos estaba a punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas.

— Eres más hermosa de lo que pensé. Me gustas, mucho… aún más de lo que ya me gustabas —Marin se sonrojó una vez más y soltó una carcajada. Él depositó un beso en su frente y ella provechó para mirar con detalle y muy de cerca los hermosos ojos verdes del león.

— Te amo, Aioria. Te amo, te amo… —repitió escuchando su propia voz y sintiendo algo en la boca del estómago. Él la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Si sabes que esto es una locura? —le preguntó, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cuello.

— Es una locura, pero mientras nos amemos como ya lo hacemos, habrá esperanza de que las cosas salgan bien.


	6. Fragancia

Seiya y Saori corrían deprisa sobre el malecón de la ciudad en dirección al departamento del joven. La tormenta acababa de iniciar y con ello también la frustración de sus planes en ese día especial: cumplían dos meses de ser novios y habían querido celebrarlo con una cita por el centro, pero la lluvia había mermado sus planes, aparentemente.

Llegaron al recibidor de la casa de Seiya y se sacaron los zapatos de prisa. Escurrían en agua los dos.

— Ven, pasa —le dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano.

— Pero voy a llenar tu casa de agua —refutó ella negándose.

— Eso no importa… después podemos limpiar. Estás temblando preciosa, entra.

Ella accedió y entraron. Cruzaron la sala y después la cocina para quedar en el cuarto del chico. Seiya se dirigió hacia su armario y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones. Encontró su chamarra favorita, era de color roja y de tela afelpada y se la colocó a Saori en los hombros.

— Espera aquí, iré a buscar unas toallas al baño —le indicó el castaño.

— G-Gracias —dijo un poco apenada por empapar la ropa de su novio. Se mantuvo de pie en medio de la habitación pues no quería mojar nada más, cuando un aroma familiar la invadió; la chamarra que le había dado Seiya tenía impregnada la fragancia del chico… Saori aspiró el aroma y soltó un suspiro de inmediato. Por alguna razón la piel se le erizó y comenzó a sentir nervios de encontrarse en la casa del pegaso. Hacía años que no había puesto un pie ahí de nuevo y en ese momento volvía entre circunstancias totalmente diferentes. Eran pareja ahora, desde hacía poco tiempo pero al fin estaban juntos. Atrás habían quedado las dudas y el escándalo en el santuario y ambos se estaban dedicando a vivir su amor plenamente.

Por reflejo, la de cabellos lilas se acercó a la cama de Seiya y pasó la palma sobre las sábanas blancas y la amohada. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

— _¿Qué me está pasando?_ —se preguntó con miedo. Comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa cada vez más y empezaba a imaginarse a Seiya muy próximo a ella.

— Listo, toallas secas—anunció Seiya regresando a la habitación—. Ven aquí voy a secarte —dijo y sin previo aviso colocó una toalla en la cabeza de ella y comenzó a tallarle el cabello.

— Y-Yo puedo hacerlo, Seiya

— Pero yo quiero hacerlo, déjame, prometo que será rápido.

— Esta bien —concedió ella que no dejaba de fijar la vista en el cuello de él.

Seiya revolvía con cuidado el cabello de su amada, sin importarle en lo absoluto que él siguiera mojado. La proximidad le permitió percibir la dulce fragancia que Saori despedía y eso le crespó los nervios. Muchas veces antes había notado el aroma natural de la doncella, pero parecía que la humedad la acentuaba más en ese momento y comenzaba a volverse loco.

— Esta es como la segunda vez que vienes a mi casa ¿no es cierto? —sonrió el pegaso.

— Si. La primera vez que vine fue cuando Ikki me mandó un citatorio para ti y quise advertirte de que esperaramos a que Shiryu regresara con tu armadura…

— ¿Sabes? En aquella ocasión mi casa estaba hecha un desastre y me dio tanta vergüenza que presenciaras mi desorden que limpié como en dos minutos la casa.

— ¿De verdad? Recuerdo que te dije que esperaba ver una habitación desordenada… ahora entiendo por qué estaba todo tan limpio, muy listo —comentó con una ceja levantada.

— Lo sé, lo sé. En verdad me dio pena… y también perdóname, sé que fui muy grosero en aquella ocasión — se disculpó recordando que se había dirigido a ella de una forma muy déspota—. Fui un tonto… —Seiya desistió con el cabello de la chica que ya no goteaba, dejó la toalla mojada sobre una silla que tenía próxima, se decantó por quitarle la chamarra y puso otra toalla seca encima de sus hombros y su vestido.

— No nos llevábamos nada bien y fue mi primer intento para hacerte saber que me importabas… —al decir eso la chica inmediatamente se sonrojó. Él no lo pasó por desapercibido y quiso ponerlos en igualdad de condiciones.

— Esa vez… Saori, debes saber que al escucharte hablar así, al verte tan cambiada… —la miró con cierta pena—, sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que fue cuando empecé a sentir algo por ti —confesó al fin. En el rostro de Saori apareció una enorme sonrisa.

— No fuiste el único que sintió algo en ese entonces… me costó entenderlo, mucho tiempo, pero yo… —la jovencita no pudo seguir hablando. Los castaños ojos de Seiya la atraparon y capturaron toda su atención haciéndola tensarse de nuevo y el cosquilleo anterior en su estómago apareció nuevamente. Colocó una de sus blancas palmas en la mejilla del moreno, le acarició el rostro, recorrió sus cejas pobladas y luego bajó a su boca y dibujó la línea de sus labios con el pulgar… estaba hipnotizada.

Seiya sintió como el ambiente en torno a ellos había cambiado drásticamente en un segundo. El recorrido de Saori por su rostro lo puso muy nervioso y sintió que era la antesala de algo que llevaba imaginando años… noches…

Temblando, mientras ella no cesaba su caricia, jaló la toalla de los hombros de Saori y dejó su vestido al descubierto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, reconociendo el momento. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y el castaño aprovechó para digirir el rostro al cuello de su amada y hundirlo. Inhaló el delicioso olor que lo estaba volviendo loco desde que habían llegado al departamento, supo entonces que no iba a poderse controlar más y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

La respiración de Saori se entrecortó y comenzaron a salir unos pequeños suspiros de su boca. Seiya por su parte a partó los dos tirantes del vestido de la chica haciéndolos caer a sus hombros, comenzándolos a explorar.

Saori se aventuró entonces a desabotonar la camisa que Seiya portaba. Poco a poco el pecho bien labrado del caballero se dejó entrever a medida que los botones abandonaban su lugar. Ahora fue el turno de él para suspirar mientras la reencarnación de diosa exploraba las líneas de sus músculos y sentía su suave piel morena con sus dedos.

— No quiero arruinarlo —comentó él con dulzura apartándose—. Pero… ¿e-esto está bien? —Saori sonrió ante la timidez del joven. Le parecía un gesto muy noble de su parte de preocuparse porque estuviera haciendo las cosas de forma en que los dos lo quisieran y no que el estuviera presionándola.

— Lo quiero tanto como tú —pronunció viéndolo a los ojos. Él respondió con un beso apasionado.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos sin dejar el beso de lado y ella cayó grácilmente sobre la cama del chico mientras él se colocaba encima de ella y buscaba el cierre en su espalda. Cuando el vestido estuvo suelto, él lo jaló hacia abajo y descubrió los pechos blanquísimos de Saori aprisionados en su sostén.

Se detuvo por un momento a admirarle el cuerpo y luego buscó sus ojos turquesa, ella asintió levemente dándole la señal que esperaba. Con suavidad y nervios desabrochó la tira del brassiere y liberó los senos que comenzó a tocar, descubriéndoos para luego besarlos.

Ella que le exploraba la espalda, fue bajando las manos hasta sentir los glúteos bien formados del castaño y decidió que era hora de ayudarle a quistarse el pantalón, así que se lo desabotonó y fue bajándoselo poco a poco. Con sus piernas ayudó a que la prenda que se había atorado en las rodillas del chico, bajara y cayera al piso. Entonces fue consciente de la excitación de Seiya al sentir su miembro rígido sobre su vientre. Supo que no iba a soportar más con la agonía de desearle… estaba en su cama, debajo de él, sintiendo su piel y oliendo la fragancia que había iniciado todo, y lo amaba… y lo quería todo con él.

No esperó a que el chico terminara de labrarle los pechos y ella misma se despojó de sus bragas, sorprendiéndolo totalmente.

— S-Sao… —articuló brevemente en un balbuceo al admirarla totalmente desnuda. Le pareció la criatura más bella que hubiera admirado. Rápidamente la imitó y se deshizo de su bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro totalmente erecto.

— Ven… —Saori lo llamó en un susurro y el volvió a colocarse encima de ella. Sin más, Seiya se abrió paso por el caudal de su amada y ambos se estremecieron al contacto. La cara de Saori denotó cierta incomodidad en un principio y aunque él se contrarió un poco, ella lo asió de los brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo indicándole que estaba lista para que comenzara aquel vaivén, y él obedeció por completo.

Jadeaban uno en la oreja del otro. Ella le removía los cabellos y se sujetaba de su nuca, arqueándose cada que la penetraba. Seiya le mordisqueaba el cuello, el hombro y los pechos, extasiado. Paraban entre tanto para admirarse los cuerpos y explorarlos. Seiya le acariciaba las largas piernas mientras ella le besaba el abdomen. Después el chico buscó la boca de Saori y ambos comenzaron a enlazar sus lenguas. El jadeo incrementó sin previo aviso. Intuyeron que el momento máximo estaba por llegar.

— Yo… voy a… —pronunció Seiya, al borde.

— Yo también —secundó la chica.

El moreno buscó la mano derecha de Saori y en un acto de ternura la enlazó con la suya mientras sentía que llegaba al orgasmo y la sentía vibrar a ella debajo de su cuerpo; el grito de ambos inundó la habitación y se diluyó entre las paredes.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad mientras descansaban uno al lado del otro. Seiya aprovechó para aproximarse a Saori y besarla nuevamente con pasión.

— Te amo —aseguró—. Te amo y esto es lo más sagrado que me ha pasado en la vida. Fue mejor de lo que pude soñar, porque sí, llevo años imaginándolo… —ella rió ante la confesión y le apartó los mechones de cabello castaño de la cara.

— Lo sé… yo también me pregunté muchas veces cómo sería... incluso antes de que nos hiciéramos novios —se sonrojó y escondió la cara entre el brazo de Seiya.

— Y ¿cómo estuve? ¿Te gustó?

— Tú me encantas y me encantó también… lo haría las veces que quieras —confesó ya sosteniéndole la mirada y totalmente roja.

— Y a mí me encanta cuando te pones así. Hablas con seguridad y aun así en un grado te apenas. Yo también lo haría contigo las veces que me lo pidieras… por cierto ¿si sabes que hueles delicioso y eso me enloquece? ¡Ven aquí! —exclamó el caballero hundiendo los labios con los de ella en un nuevo en un apasionado beso.


	7. Ganador

El gran salón de la mansión Kido resplandecía adornado con guirnaldas de colores y varios ramos de flores y se había provisto de una mesa en dónde había canapés y copas de vinos finos. De fondo, se podía escuchar una exquisita pieza a tres violines y en medio de la habitación una enorme mesa con un mantel inmaculadamente blanco y velas aperladas, estaba dispuesta para recibir a los invitados.

— Muy bien, Tatsumi, solo hace falta que la señorita baje y vea todo lo que he preparado para ella, me di a la tarea de invitar a varias personalidades de Japón y amigos del señor Mitsumasa, sé que estará encantada. Por favor, si eres tan amable de pedirle que baje.

En otras circunstancias, el mayordomo no hubiera aceptado que Jabu le pidiera algo, pero Tatsumi estaba tan complacido de que el caballero hubiera seguido sus sugerencias para una fiesta sorpresa para la señorita Saori, que moría de curiosidad por ver la cara de su protegida cuando lo descubriera. El mayordomo se limitó a asentir y fue escaleras arriba.

— Sé que va a ponerse muy feliz —dijo para sí el unicornio, ajustándose el moño que coronaba el traje negro que se había puesto. No era un día cualquiera, era el cumpleaños de Saori Kido, su diosa, su amiga y su amor imposible y debía darle una muy buena impresión a los invitados de la socialité y por supuesto a ella. Moría de ganas de verla sorprendida por semejante detalle y por supuesto por pasar la velada a su lado, bailando y riendo, siendo presentado por ella ante sus conocidos—. Y, al final de la noche le confesaré lo que siento —se prometió, cerrando un puño de forma victoriosa.

El joven rubio se encontraba soñando despierto con aquella confesión que haría, cuando una voz demasiado familiar y detestable para él, interrumpió sus pensamientos:

— Oye Jabu, ¿qué significa todo esto? —bramó Seiya entrando al lugar. El bronceado sostenía en brazos con una caja de cartón en donde se podían asomar globos de colores ya inflados. Jabu soltó una carcajada que rebotó en las paredes del salón—. Te dije hace unos días que nosotros le organizaríamos una fiesta a Saori, ¿qué has hecho?

— No me digas que esperabas llegar a colgar globos en el fino salón de los Kido, no me hagas reír Pegaso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shiryu cargando un pastel de chocolate y seguido de Hyoga y Shun que cargaban otra caja.

— Pues que Jabu se aprovechó de nuestra idea y ha resuelto organizarle él solo una fiesta a Saori. ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Te dijimos que podías ayudarnos y lo único que quieres es lucirte con ella! —exclamó el castaño, evidentemente molesto ante la canallada de su compañero.

— Sus intentos por hacer una fiesta mediocre me dan lástima. Se ve que no están a la altura de la señorita y que nunca podrían entender sus gustos ni encajar en su mundo. Ella se relaciona con gente muy poderosa y adinerada y debe ser una digna anfitriona.

— Cállate, Jabu —gritó Hyoga, observando el semblante molesto de Seiya al escuchar aquello. Sabía que a su amigo pegaso le pesaba esa parte de la vida de Saori en donde él no podía entrar porque era pobre y que Jabu hubiera utilizado aquel argumento era algo muy bajo.

— Ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que todos lleguen, los vean con esas fachas y los confundan con sirvientes. Si quieren estar presentes será mejor que vayan a ponerse algo digno y con clase, aunque dudo mucho que tengan que vestir, así que no le hagan pasar vergüenzas a la señorita Saori en su día.

— Claro, tú hablas porque seguramente te compraste ese traje con tu dinero, ¿no? —lanzó Shiryu enarcando una ceja.

— Cállate, dragón.

— Eres tú el que la hará pasar vergüenzas. No conoces a Saori —dijo Seiya dejando la caja de globos en el piso y avanzando hacia él.

— ¿Qué no la conozco? —retó el unicornio también yendo al encuentro con Seiya.

— Por supuesto que no —aseguró el joven con seguridad—. Saori ya no es esa niña mimada de antes, ya no es sólo la nieta del "gran Mitsumasa Kido", Saori creció y maduró y ya no le gusta relacionarse en este medio que tanto insistes, a ella le gustaría algo sencillo y tranquilo para celebrar su cumpleaños en donde pueda estar con sus verdaderos amigos y no con personas que sólo se relacionan con ella por su estatus.

— Pues ya veremos quien resulta el ganador de la noche Seiya, si tú con tus globos de colores o yo con esta espléndida fiesta—declaró, abriendo los brazos—. Te reto a que estés presente para ver cómo me lo agradece y por supuesto para que me veas bailar con ella toda la noche.

— Vendré a ver cómo te tragas tus palabras —aceptó Seiya el reto—. Vamos muchachos, tenemos que ponernos algo más presentable para ver la derrota de este pobre infeliz—Seiya tomó la caja nuevamente en brazos y caminó junto con sus amigos por donde habían llegado. Dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo para girarse a ver al unicornio—. ¿Sabes? Las flores favoritas de Saori no son esas con las que tapizaste esta habitación y su música favorita no es de violín, sino de piano —soltó para después seguir su camino.

— Seiya uno, Jabu cero —susurró Shun por lo bajo a Hyoga y ambos rieron con ganas.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo es que organizaron esto sin decirme nada? —exclamó Saori molesta mientras removía ropa de su armario tratando de buscar qué ponerse para tan inesperada ocasión.

— Pues es que… señorita Saori era una sorpresa que organicé con Jabu, pensamos que le gustaría y pues por eso es que no dijimos nada —argumentó Tatsumi con la cabeza baja. La sorpresa no estaba ni de cerca de ser como lo habían previsto.

— Si Tatsumi, pero tú sabías muy bien que Seiya y los chicos me organizarían una fiesta también ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Jabu? —y ella también estaba al tanto de que el caballero de unicornio había sido invitado por Seiya a colaborar en ese festejo cosa que él rechazó y eso la hacía enojar un poco más, pues podía ver claramente que el joven se estaba aprovechando de la situación para tener ventaja. Tatsumi se quedó un momento en silencio, escogiendo sus palabras. Saori le daba la espalda pero el mayordomo sabía muy bien qué cara tenía la jovencita. De verlo a los ojos lo fulminaría con la mirada. La chica escogió un vestido largo azul pastel y lo puso en la cama, enseguida, tomó asiento en su tocador y comenzó a maquillarse.

— B-Bueno, es que y-yo… p-pensé que esa reunión con esos caballeros de bronce no se podía comparar con una gran fiesta que estuviera a su altura y-y…

Saori se volteó bruscamente a ver a su fiel sirviente y la mirada que le brindó fue peor de lo que él esperaba, lo dejó helado:

— Tatsumi, te agradezco todo esto que hiciste con Jabu. No comparto tu pensar, sin embargo no haré la grosería de dejar a todas esas personas plantadas sólo por un berrinche, cosa que creo que en el pasado si hubiera hecho. Pero quiero que te quede algo bien claro, esas personas sólo están aquí por el dinero de mi abuelo y porque poseo cierto "estatus" en la sociedad, cosa que no me interesa y no me hace sentir cómoda. ¿Acaso viste que alguno de ellos vino a felicitarme en años anteriores? ¿Acaso me frecuentan? —el mayordomo negó en silencio y comenzó a comprender el punto de Saori—. Mis amigos son los que están conmigo y aunque a ti se te haga poca cosa lo que ellos me quieren organizar, para mí es muy importante. No sólo son mis caballeros, olvídate de eso. He compartido con ellos gran parte de mi vida y de mí y eso lo valoro mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, así que te pido que respetes mis decisiones y no pienses por mi qué es lo que me conviene o no, o qué es lo mejor para mí según tú porque ya es evidente que, o no me conoces o te empeñas en hacerme molestar.

— Mi señora, no… y-yo…

— Y si me permites esta plática se ha terminado, debo arreglarme para que tú fiesta y la de Jabu sea un éxito y los invitados no se lleven la sorpresa de verme en fachas —dijo aquello con sarcasmo, de esas poquísimas veces en las que Saori lo ocupaba, lo que le hizo reafirmar al mayordomo lo enojada que estaba—. Puedes retirarte —fue lo último que ella pronunció antes de volverse a su labor en el espejo. Tatsumi obedeció.

* * *

Los aplausos irrumpieron cuando la esbelta y elegante figura de Saori apareció bajando las escaleras. La chica, enfundada en su vestido de tiras azul pastel, sencillo maquillaje y cabello suelto arrebataba miradas y sonrisas a las personalidades presentes. Saori pasó su vista por el lugar y notó que eran cerca de cincuenta personas las que se encontraban ahí y que efectivamente eran viejos y adinerados conocidos. La chica comenzó a descender y al pie de la escalera y con una expresión embelesada, Jabu la esperaba para ayudarla abajar el último escalón.

— Si me permite el atrevimiento, luce muy hermosa señorita Saori —le susurró, tomando su mano para ayudarla.

— Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Jabu —dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa un poco falsa, que no era nada de su estilo pero dada la situación no quería crear un escándalo ahí mismo. Jabu no notó nada extraño en aquel comentario, al contrario el corazón le dio un vuelco.

— Por supuesto, señorita, la velada es larga sé que encontraremos un tiempo para…

— Dame dos minutos y hablaremos, déjame primero saludar a todos —el chico asintió con una sonrisa de emoción y nervios. Parecía que no iba a tener que esperar al final de la noche para que las cosas entre ellos se dieran.

— Muchas gracias —comenzó Saori, agradeciendo por los aplausos—. Bueno esto, ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí también, nunca imaginé que los tendría aquí reunidos para celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños, pero es bueno volver a verlos a la gran mayoría después de años. No me queda más que agradecerles por esta tarde, casi noche y decirles que son bienvenidos, disfruten de la celebración —concluyó ella con una reverencia a todos. El aplauso volvió a aparecer y la gente comenzó a dispersarse hacia la mesa principal y la de bocadillos. De pronto Saori jaló de una muñeca a Jabu y lo llevó a una rincón del salón.

— Señorita Saori estoy muy feliz de que le haya gustado la sorpresa, Tatsumi me ayudó en algunos detalles pero la idea fue mía y…

— Jabu, sé que tu intención era muy buena y te agradezco por querer celebrarme de este modo —el aludido hinchó el pecho en un acto de orgullo—. Pero en otra ocasión te voy a pedir de que me consultes primero, las sorpresas de este tipo no son de mi agrado —en ese momento la sonrisa socarrona desapareció del rostro del caballero y fue su turno para sorprenderse totalmente—. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Seiya y los chicos te invitaron a participar en una pequeña celebración que me iban a hacer y tú no quisiste, te burlaste de ellos —el chico abrió los ojos como platos y maldijo a Seiya por lo bajo por chismoso—. Y no, Seiya no me dijo esto con intención de chisme, más bien yo pregunté por ti ya que estabas también quedándote en la casa y pensé que todos podríamos pasarla bien juntos, y bueno, él me dijo la razón por la que no estarías en el festejo.

— Y-Yo… s-señorita S-Sao…

— Ahora bien, no sé qué tipo de rencillas tengas con tus demás compañeros, eso es algo que aunque me concierne como Athena, en este momento como Saori no voy a indagar y sólo quiero decirte una cosa más: ustedes son mis verdaderos amigos, ustedes caballeros. Lamento que no nos encontremos en el santuario para festejar con los demás pero con ustedes aquí presentes me basta y sobra, aquella gente que puedes ver, con joyas y ropa lujosa no significan para mí ni una cuarta parte de lo que todos ustedes. Es verdad, hace tiempo me movía en ese círculo y quizás por eso creíste pertinente hacerlos partícipes de tan importante fecha para mí, pero, ese mundo frívolo no me interesa más. Por supuesto que no voy a tratar mal a nadie, han hecho el honor de venir y tampoco voy a arruinar la fiesta, te agradezco el detalle que has tenido y tus buenas intenciones nuevamente Jabu, y así cómo te encargaste de organizar todo esto, voy a pedirte a ti y a Tatsumi que se hagan cargo de los invitados, como comprenderás yo sola no voy a poder.

— P-Por supuesto, señorita —asintió él y le hizo una reverencia. El unicornio estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera pudo pedirle perdón por el atrevimiento que se había tomado y para cuando se recompuso un poco, Saori ya había avanzado hacia Seiya y los demás que acababan de arribar los cuatro con trajes negros y de moño, igual al que él puesto—. Maldita sea… —masculló observando la escena.

La mayor parte de la velada Saori se la pasó saludando a viejos conocidos y personalidades invitadas y no volvió a cruzar palabra con Jabu y Tatsumi. A la hora de la cena y de partir el enorme pastel de cumpleaños se mostró feliz y relajada. Seiya y compañía habían sido integrados a la comitiva sentándose entre los invitados y junto a la heredera Kido a excepción del unicornio que terminó por ser una especie de mesero junto con el mayordomo. Seiya se dio cuenta del aprieto en que el mismo Jabu se había metido y sólo se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa burlona que lo sacó de quicio y con eso tuvo para demostrarle que se había equivocado. No quería enfrentamientos ni provocarlo de más pues era el cumpleaños de Saori y en realidad quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella sin dejar que nada más los afectara.

Por su parte Jabu miraba a lo lejos como Seiya y Saori se la pasaban platicando y riendo todo el tiempo y sintió que le hervía la sangre. Si, ella le estaba prestando atención a los demás pero el caballero de pegaso acaparaba toda su atención, no porque éste la demandara sino de forma natural ambos parecían muy acoplados y eso lo frustraba, pues debido a la encomienda de la señorita él debía atender a los invitados.

La tarde-noche avanzó poco a poco y todos se fueron marchando, cuando el último de los invitados que era nada más y nada menos que el ministro de Japón y su esposa ellos anunció que se retiraba, Saori los acompañó a la entrada de la mansión y los chicos de bronce aprovecharon la ocasión para darse a la fuga, alistar la pequeña fiesta que le harían a la chica y darle unos minutos a la pareja para estar a solas.

— Oye Seiya, vamos a adelantarnos un poco al despacho de Saori para preparar las cosas ¿Te quedas con ella un momento? —le susurró Shun a su amigo.

— Si, vayan ya los alcanzamos —contestó el castaño y todos se asintieron en señal de complicidad.

Saori regresó unos minutos después de que los chicos se hubieran adelantado y se encontró en el salón solamente con Seiya.

— ¿Y los chicos? —preguntó.

— Tuvieron que hacer algo rápido, en un momento los alcanzaremos…

— ¿En un momento? —parpadeó ella.

— Si… quiero estar un momento a solas contigo —el corazón de la chica se desbocó al escuchar aquella voz seductora de Seiya—. ¿Me concederías esta pieza? —le ofreció una mano para acompañar aquella música de piano olvidada que sonaba al fondo.

— Sería un placer —ella se la tomó y deslizó sus largos y blancos dedos en los de él para enlazarlos, con su otra mano tomó la mejilla de Seiya y se la acarició. El chico por su parte depositó su mano en la cadera de ella y comenzaron a bailar con suavidad—. Perdona… han arruinado nuestros planes… no pude estar contigo hoy en el festejo que tenías planeado, no sabía que algo así pasaría.

— Es un día especial y no porque esto haya pasado significa que está arruinado, preciosa —ella sonrió y se sonrojó ante el cumplido del muchacho.

— Pero es mi primer cumpleaños que pasamos como una verdadera pareja…

— Lo sé, es por eso que hay que disfrutarlo, ¿no te parece? —ella asintió y acomodó su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello de su amado y se dejó llevar entre el compás que marcaba el ritmo de sus cuerpos al girar.

— Este momento es mi mejor regalo —declaró Saori.

— Me alegra saberlo sin embargo tengo un regalo para ti —Seiya paró el baile y buscó en el bolsillo de su traje. De él sacó una cadena delgada de plata con un dije de un corazón.

— Seiya… es hermoso… muchas gracias —dijo ella, posando su mirada en los chispeantes ojos del castaño.

— No tanto como tú —el chico le removió un poco el cabello y le puso la cadena en el cuello—. Te amo, feliz cumpleaños —susurró en el oído de la chica y luego la besó.

Jabu observaba aquella escena desde el umbral de la puerta sin que Saori y Seiya notaran su presencia. A decir verdad no le sorprendía mucho que ambos estuvieran juntos ya como una pareja, incluso las reglas del santuario ya ni siquiera importaban, pues era capaz de ver completamente la separación entre Athena y Saori y Seiya y Pegaso en ese momento. De hecho había notado más cercanía entre ellos desde hacía unos meses atrás y por ello había ido a la mansión a pasar una temporada al igual que sus compañeros de bronce. Para él todo había cobrado sentido; se sentía como un tonto al tratar de sabotear la felicidad de Saori, pero no había podido evitarlo, siempre había tenido sentimientos por ella y había querido hacer su lucha aunque fuera en vano. Seiya nunca había sido de su total agrado porque desde chicos él y Saori habían comenzado a tener una relación peculiar que derivó en lo que estaba presenciando. Al final de cuentas, la manifestación de esos sentimientos había comenzado con chispas y química que evolucionó completamente. Lo odiaba por eso, por tenerla a ella y por ser correspondido, porque era evidente, por lo menos para él, siempre notó que había algo más. Así pues, el unicornio lo reconocía, con todo el dolor de su corazón: Seiya había sido el ganador indiscutible, no sólo de esa noche, sino del corazón de Saori. Él que le había organizado una enorme y lujosa fiesta no había recibido ni una sonrisa como la que ella le dedicaba a Seiya en esos momentos. Ni una mirada con aquel brillo… nunca y se sentía celoso de ver lo bien que se complementaban sus cuerpos al bailar, de las risas por cosas triviales… de que él la conociera tan bien como para saber que una cadena sencilla y unos globos la harían la mujer más feliz del mundo en su cumpleaños.

— Te amo, Seiya—declaró ahora la joven y lo besó. Jabu no pudo quedarse ni un momento más viéndolos así que subió a su habitación, se encerró ahí y comenzó a ejercitarse sólo por tener algo qué hacer, mientras las risas de Saori, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu resonaban desde el despacho de Saori en aquella informal e improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños.


	8. Historia

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! —el grito del pequeño irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la noche en casa de los Kido.

— Koga, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Con esos gritos vas a despertar a medio mundo aquí—dijo Saori asomándose por la puerta del cuarto.

— Es que no puedo dormir, quisiera que me cuentes una historia, de esas divertidas…—contestó él con su vocecita. Saori observó a su chiquillo de cinco años, sentado en medio de su cama, ataviado de su pijama y con sus ojos castaños brillantes sin signos del mínimo sueño y supo que tendría que hacer lo que le pedía para que ambos pudieran irse a dormir.

— De acuerdo, te voy a contar una historia nueva si me prometes dormir cuando la termine —condicionó ella, sentándose al filo de la cama.

— ¡Si! ¡Lo prometo! —exclamó el pequeño Koga emocionado y se acomodó acostándose en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas.

— Hace muchos años, existió una princesa, hija de un rey muy sabio y noble. Ella y su padre vivían en un castillo muy grande con muchos sirvientes y en donde ella tenía muchos lujos como dulces y muchos juguetes.

— ¡Entonces ella tenía muchas cosas mamá! ¡No le faltaba nada! —dijo el pequeño como era su costumbre, el encantaba hablar de tanto en tanto con comentarios de la historia. Saori sabía que no sería un relato breve debido a eso, pero decidió continuar negando con la cabeza.

— Te equivocas —prosiguió—. Podía parecer que ella era feliz con todos sus caprichos. Chasqueaba los dedos, lloraba y gritaba y conseguía lo que quería, pero su corazón se sentía solo y triste, sin embargo no sabía cómo demostrarlo y en vez de expresarlo con palabras, se ponía mal humorada y quería hacer su voluntad. En realidad ella quería tener amigos. Fue entonces que el rey mandó a llamar a los niños del pueblo que tuvieran la edad de su pequeña princesa para que fueran sus amigos, pero eso no funcionó en un principio.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Ellos iban a ser sus amigos, todo estaba resuelto —explicó Koga, rascándose la cabeza, gesto que Saori reconoció y sonrió para sus adentros.

— La amistad tiene que nacer, Koga y la princesa no entendía eso, ella pensaba que esos niños habían llegado al castillo para hacer lo que ella les dijera. La mayoría de los pequeños obedecía e intentaban jugar con ella a la fuerza cosa que no era del agrado de la niña y entonces los trataba mal. Sin embargo, hubo un chico que se reveló ante ella, que se negó a seguir sus órdenes y la desafió. Y bueno a ella eso no le gustó…

— Parece que a ella no le gustaba nada mamá, que niña tan difícil —comentó Koga con ceño fruncido. Saori asintió.

— No te imaginas cuánto, Koga.

— ¿Y entonces que pasó? ¿Ellos no se hicieron amigos nunca?

— No de inmediato, pero sí, lo fueron. Después de constantes peleas y sin poder ser amigos, el rey mandó a todos esos niños a entrenar lejos para que se convirtieran en protectores de la princesa cuando creciera, así que por muchos años no supieron el uno del otro, hasta que crecieron y volvieron a encontrarse.

— Se vieron y fueron amigos, ¿verdad? Se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido mucho tiempo llevándose mal ¿no? —Saori tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada con algo de esfuerzo. Era increíble cómo un niño de cinco años lo entendía mejor que los adolescentes que habían estado involucrados.

— Bueno, cuando volvieron a verse aún no se llevaban bien y los dos sentían cierto rencor por lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero todo cambió cuando un poderoso enemigo se presentó para raptar a la princesa. El joven guerrero la defendió y peleó por ella contra poderosos enemigos sin importarle nada más, entonces la princesa supo que él era bueno y que era su amigo al verlo luchar con tanta determinación.

— Y obviamente él gano, porque era muy fuerte y porque quería salvarla, por eso pudo vencer ¿verdad?

— Si, Koga, él gano y entonces ella le agradeció el haber salvado su vida y comenzaron a ser amigos, verdaderos amigos. Cuidaban el uno del otro siempre, sin importar el peligro o los enemigos, siempre estaban juntos. Comenzaron a conocerse y entenderse. Se ayudaban en todo, se contaban todo y el tiempo fue pasando entre los dos y se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban.

— ¿Mucho?

— Sí, mucho. Pero ella era una princesa y él un guerrero y no podían casarse, no se los permitían.

— Pero… creí que si dos personas se querían, podían estar juntos ¿Por qué ellos no? —preguntó algo decepcionado del rumbo que estaba tomando la historia.

— Había ciertas leyes que no lo aprobaban pero eso no les importó y aunque no pudieron casarse, decidieron vivir sus vidas juntos, como compañeros. Hasta que hubo una guerra y el caballero tuvo que partir. Le prometió a ella que regresaría, pero no fue así. Al ver que él no volvía la princesa supo que algo había pasado así que lo buscó por mucho tiempo. Muchas personas le dijeron que él había muerto, pero en su corazón sabía que no era así. Nunca se rindió sin embargo nunca lo pudo encontrar y lo único que le quedó de él, fue un collar de cristal que le regaló antes de partir.

— ¿Y que pasó después? ¿Lo encontró? ¿Fueron felices? —lanzó una pregunta tras otra, impaciente.

— Hasta ahora ella lo sigue esperando, sabe que algún día volverá…

— ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

— Pues… lo siente en su corazón y con eso le basta, ella lo está esperando. Podría ser en esta vida o en otra, nunca lo sabremos… —el niño meditó un poco y suspiró con pesar.

— Es una historia triste, pero aún no ha acabado, no hasta que él regrese y pueda estar con la princesa —comentó el niño.

— Oh, lo siento cariño, no quería hacerte sentir triste, si quieres te cuento otra…

— No estoy triste, la historia es bonita, porque habla de los amigos y del amor.

— Bueno, es hora de dormir cielo, espero que tengas bonitos sueños.

— Soñaré con la princesa y el guerrero, soñaré que se van a encontrar y entonces eso se va a hacer realidad mamá y ellos serán muy felices—Saori sonrió enternecida, en sus ojos se asomaron los indicios de lágrimas conmovidas.

— Lo serán…

* * *

Saori observó el rostro de Koga mientras él yacía dormido. Le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello. Por un momento se había sentido algo tonta por contarle aquella historia disfrazada en tono infantil acerca de ella y de Seiya, pero sintió la necesidad de hablar de ellos dos por lo menos a través de aquel relato resumido. En anteriores noches le había contado las aventuras de un grupo de caballeros de armadura dorada y de la historia de cinco valerosos huérfanos que se volvieron muy fuertes, historias que Koga disfrutaba mucho. La diosa había decidido que aquella sería la forma en la que lo iniciaría en aquel mundo del que era parte y para lo cual lo estaba criando.

Saori se permitió acariciar las mejillas rosadas del niño y derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas como solía hacerlo cuando se le venían recuerdos a la mente. Extrañaba tanto a Seiya y aun no podía creer que hubieran pasado ya cinco años sin él. Ambos lo habían necesitado… y sobretodo ella que había pensado en que al fin después de tanto tiempo, con la llegada del niño a sus vidas podrían ser una familia… pero la desaparición del caballero de sagitario había acabado con ese bello sueño que se había empeñado en fabricar.

La muchacha dedicó un par de minutos más para contemplar a su hijo y escuchar sus respiraciones pausadas que indicaban su tranquilo y profundo descanso y en silencio se prometió algún día contarle la verdadera historia de la princesa y el guerrero, sin omitir su nombre y el de Seiya para que él supiera que había tenido unos padres que se habían amado mucho y lo habían amado mucho más a él.

* * *

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Koga se hizo adolescente escuchando historias de los antiguos caballeros de bronce y del legendario caballero dorado de sagitario, Seiya…

El día que su madre adoptiva Saori Kido le regaló el cristal de la armadura de pegaso, el jovencito lo entendió todo: La princesa era ella, Saori… el guerrero era él, Seiya… habían crecido juntos, se habían odiado por años, se habían separado, se reencontraron y se habían hecho amigos; lucharon hombro con hombro uno por el otro y luego se enamoraron profundamente pero sus destino como diosa y caballero les habían impedido la posibilidad de estar juntos como pareja y entonces habían decidido quedarse juntos, acompañándose en su vida hasta el día de aquella fatídica pelea contra el dios Marte en donde Seiya los habían defendido a él, que apenas era un bebé, y a su madre y que había dejado como resultado su inexplicable desaparición. En el momento en que sostuvo el collar en sus manos todo cobró sentido para él: Los sollozos de su madre en las noches, su sonrisa al contarle sobre Seiya y sus hazañas… el bastón en forma de pegaso que atesoraba y aquel collar de cristal que guardó con ella tantos años.

Koga se prometió con todas las fuerzas que podía que trataría de encontrarlo… lo buscaría incansablemente por ella… para al fin poder reunir a la princesa con su guerrero y así ponerle fin a esa triste historia.


	9. Irremplazable

Era un día caluroso de verano. Saori aprovechaba la siesta de la tarde de Koga para ponerse al día con sus pendientes de la fundación y algunas cuestiones del santuario. Había pasado un año ya desde que Seiya había desaparecido y que la vida de Saori y Koga cambió. Si bien los planes de criar al pequeño no habían cambiado del todo para ella que en ese momento fungía como madre del niño, sus deseos de formar una familia con el hombre que amaba se hicieron añicos y le costó lágrimas, dolor, noches en vela... y aún a esas alturas seguía siendo difícil para ella, aunque un poco menos. Con forme el tiempo pasó aquella falta de Seiya se había hecho un poco más llevadera, sin embargo siempre guardaba la esperanza de volver a verlo. Había decidido concentrarse en su hijo, esperando que eso le ayudara a dejar de lado su herida, sin embargo el pequeño le recordaba tanto al caballero que a veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca. Podía jurar que los ojos avellana del niño eran verdaderamente los del amor de su vida. No sabía si era que ella misma se empeñaba en verlo así y cada que el niño reía o se rascaba su cabecita podía ver al caballero de pegaso. Otras veces, soñaba con él y lo veía feliz criando a Koga junto a ella y esa era una de las cosas que más le dolía. Sabía que el pequeño necesitaba un padre que lo amara y lo ayudara.

Saori se encontraba firmando unos documentos, absorta de aquellos pensamientos dolorosos, cuando el llanto del bebé Koga irrumpió en la casa de playa de los Kido. La jovencita que se encontraba del otro lado de aquella propiedad se puso de pie de golpe y se echó a correr en dirección del cuarto del niño. Cuando llegó ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir lo que ocasionaba el llanto de su hijo: el caballero de unicornio, Jabu, sostenía a Koga en brazos y lo mecía, intentando acallar sus gritos.

— ¿J-Jabu? ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó ella asustada. Hacía algo de tiempo que no había visto a Jabu, ni en el santuario ni en su mansión y el hecho de que se encontrara ahí con Koga en brazo sin haberse anunciado con ella le dio mala espina. No quería desconfiar de él pero su forma de actuar era muy extraña—. Dame a Koga por favor —pidió ella con mirada severa, él accedió.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, te juro que no iba a hacerle nada malo —Saori acunó a Koga en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo. Los gritos del niño cesaron de inmediato.

— ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué no llegaste directamente conmigo? Me vas a perdonar Jabu pero esto es muy extraño y solo has logrado asustarme—dijo con recelo comenzando a caminar en círculos por la habitación, arrullando al pequeño que ahora bostezaba.

— No me mires así por favor es sólo que, tenía ganas de ver al niño… llegué en bote por la playa y al entrar a la casa lo primero que descubrí era su cuarto y no pude evitar querer sostenerlo en mis brazos… —explicaba él temeroso a sabiendas de que había comentido un error.

— Jabu… el motivo, por favor… —lo interrumpió ella con tono serio.

— Bueno... es que, vine porque quería saber tu respuesta a la propuesta que te hice. Ha pasado un año ya, Saori —ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada del joven.

— Jabu, yo no…

— Sé lo que vas a decir, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero necesito intentarlo, dame una oportunidad por favor —ella miró al pequeño Koga entre sus brazos que ya se había quedado dormido, con cuidado lo depositó en su cuna, le acaricio la cabecita y se volteó a ver al caballero de unicornio.

— No puedo... no está bien.

— ¿Para quién no está bien? ¿Para Seiya? Perdona mi dureza pero él no está aquí.

— Eso no es su culpa. Lo estaría, si pudiera.

— No comparto esa opinión pero el hecho es que no está y no sabemos si va a regresar —a la joven madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Sólo te pido una oportunidad —le pidió, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos—. Quiero ver por el niño, él necesita un padre que lo quiera y que lo ayude a crecer. Sé que no soy Seiya, que jamás lo seré pero te amo Saori y lo sabes perfectamente… sabes que los protegeré de todo.

— Jabu... precisamente por eso, por que sé lo que sientes por mi, no está bien, yo no podría... —lo miró con tristeza—, no podría corresponder esos sentimientos y no quiero aprovecharme de ti, es mejor que desistas.

— Todo este tiempo has estado sola, llevando tan pesadas cargas, es hora de que dejes eso.

— ¡Koga no es una carga! —lanzó a la defensiva.

— Me refiero a tu dolor. Has pasado por esto sola sin poder hablar de ello con nadie por temor a que descubran lo que pasaba y lo que ambos sentían. Pero yo puedo entenderte si me abres tu corazón. Por favor, déjame estar al lado de ustedes, al lado tuyo. Seré paciente, esperaré… incluso si no puedes amarme, sé que podemos llevarnos bien.

Saori suspiró con tristeza. Hacía un largo y doloroso año atrás en que Seiya había desaparecido. Ya no podía sentir su cosmos por mucho que lo buscara. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto aunque se negaba a creer lo segundo, sin embargo una parte de ella le gritaba que dejara de aferrarse a eso y que debía seguir. Ciertamente entre sus planes nunca se encontraron conseguir un "reemplazo" para ser el padre de Koga, pues aquello se había dado de forma natural con Seiya por el amor que le profesaba y las ganas que tenía de formar una familia con él. Sin embargo dados los eventos suscitados, Jabu se encontraba frente a ella con aquellas buenas intenciones, sus sentimientos y el corazón en la mano, suplicándole una oportunidad.

— Sólo dame unos meses para demostrártelo... —ella guardó silencio. En ese justo momento pensaba en su hijo más que pensar en ella o verse con Jabu como una pareja. Quizás podría lograrlo, quizás Jabu podría ser sino un padre un buen amigo, mentor o guía.

— Pero... —el caballero de unicornio supo que ella estaba a punto de aceptar pero aun había una duda en el corazón de la diosa que él conocía bien.

— Si él regresa, te juro por esto que siento por ti que me haré a un lado.

— No puedo prometer algún cambio en mis sentimientos, esto no se va a tratar de nosotros, sólo del niño.

— Estoy seguro Saori, que conforme convivamos los tres te darás cuenta de que puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, sé que podré ganarme tu corazón.

— Yo... no estoy nada segura de ello Jabu, no sé si sea buena idea...

— Te pido unos meses, los que tu consideres —Saori guardó silencio y luego suspiró con pesar.

— Tres meses Jabu, nada más.

* * *

El plazo de tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que el caballero de bronce había creído. Al principio la chispa de la esperanza de meterse en el corazón de la diosa le había dado el empujón y las ganas de hacer lo que fuera por Koga y Saori, sin embargo nada resultó según el plan: Koga lloraba nada más él se le acercaba y rara vez podía llevarlo en brazos así que su idea de ser "su padre" no estaba ni remotamente cerca de materializarse. Prácticamente Saori era la que lo atendía y cuidaba y él sólo servía de observador. Por alguna razón que no entendía, el niño no lo quería. El unicornio, se había repetido hasta el cansancio que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se dieran por la convivencia pero nada cambió por más que lo intentara y eso lo frustraba. Aunado a ello, con Saori pasaba lo mismo. Él había pensado que se ganaría su cariño poco a poco, con sus gestos dulces y galantes. En su cabeza había pasado la idea de que ella lo aceptara debido a que se encontraba sola y vulnerable, pero nada más el intentaba acercarse para hacerle una caricia, ella se incomodaba y le daba la vuelta con algún comentario o salía de la habitación. Había tenido los tres meses más largos y frustrantes de su vida, su enojo comenzaba a acumularse y cierto día, no pudo más y todo explotó:

— Hola hermosa, ¿me buscabas? —dijo Jabu con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, asomándose por la puerta del despacho. Tatsumi acababa de decirle que Saori lo esperaba.

— Jabu... quiero agradecerte todo lo que has estado haciendo por Koga y por mi —la mujer de cabellos lilas fue directo al grano, no quería seguir postergando aquello—, pero siento mucho decir que esto no está funcionando... creo que lo mejor sería... sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero de verdad...

— He hecho todo lo que has pedido pero ni tu ni ese niño cooperan —la interrumpió comenzando a dejarse llevar por su enojo.

— Él no tiene la culpa y yo tampoco, hemos intentado todo para que te quiera pero esas cosas se ganan y se sienten, no puedes obligarlo.

— Pues si él ve que su mamá me rechaza es obvio que no va a aceptarme, deberías poner mas de tu parte —Saori parpadeó ante la respuesta del unicornio.

— ¿Disculpa? Jabu ¿qué te has creído?

— Creí que cuando vieras mi esfuerzo me querrías y te olvidarías de él, lo deseaba con toda el alma, quería que Koga fuese mi hijo y tu estuvieras a mi lado, pero todo este tiempo he peleado con un fantasma, con la sombra de alguien que ni siquiera estamos seguros de que siga con vida —ahora le tocó el turno a Saori de enojarse. Entendía el dolor de Jabu en cierta forma, pero no iba a dejar que hablara así de Seiya ni que le contestara en ese tono.

— No te voy a permitir que sigas hablándome en ese tono. ¿Dónde están todas esas "buenas intenciones" que tenías? Hasta donde recuerdo dijiste que yo no tenía que amarte y pensé que aunque nosotros no fuéramos una pareja podías convivir con el niño y si no he aceptado a involucrarme contigo todo este tiempo que lo has intentado y buscado de una forma u otra es porque sé perfectamente que jamás podría quererte. Y suena egoísta, pero nunca te pedí que hicieras esto, por eso no estaba de acuerdo y ahora me doy cuenta que tu verdadera intención nunca fue cuidar de Koga, sino sacar de mi vida por completo a Seiya. Querías que yo lo olvidara, querías borrar su recuerdo y reemplazarlo por el tuyo y eso si Jabu, no te lo voy a permitir —al escuchar a Saori enojada y casi fuera de sí, Jabu se dio cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error. Se había dejado llevar por su enojo y había explotado con ella.

— Perdóname princesa —dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de tomarle las manos. Ella le negó el contacto—, no quise... es que yo pensé...

— Pese a que las cosas terminan de esta forma, quiero que sepas que siempre aprecié que quisieras hacer esto, quizás piensas que fui egoísta al tenerte aquí satisfaciendo mis deseos de darle "una familia" a mi pequeño, pero no sabes cuantas noches estuve en vela pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pensando en que te hacía daño cada vez que te me acercabas y no podía corresponder tus sentimientos, tus gestos o tus palabras. Todo este tiempo me sentí muy culpable de estarme aprovechando de tu buen corazón, pero ahora veo que todo se trató de un plan con bastante alevosía y ventaja. Así que te voy a pedir que vuelvas al santuario.

— No, Saori...

— Caballero Jabu de Unicornio, tu lugar es entrenando al lado de tus demás compañeros cuya misión es protegerme a mi y a esta tierra —Jabu sabía que esa no era una orden de la chica que toda su vida amó, sino de la diosa a la cual servía.

— Athena no...

— Es mi última palabra —el bronceado supo que todo se había terminado.

* * *

Pasaron muchos años para que Jabu volviera a cruzarse en su camino con Koga ya de adolescente y convertido en el caballero de Pegaso de la nueva generación de caballeros de bronce. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar ver a Seiya reflejado en él; tenía sus mismos ojos, su mismo carácter, su mismo humor bromista y su misma necedad. El caballero de unicornio sintió que el corazón se le hizo pequeño al notar lo crecido que estaba aquel jovencito y pese a que convivieron un poco no tuvo el valor de decirle que cuando había sido un bebé él había estado a su lado por un breve periodo de tiempo. Jabu pensó que la vida y el destino eran muy curiosos, habían llevado hasta él a Koga para verlo convertido en un Pegaso... tal como Seiya. No podía negar que sentía cierta envidia, Seiya sin querer había tenido un hijo y una familia. Tenía admiración por todos los caballeros de Athena habidos y por haber, inclusive hasta por sus enemigos, se referían a él como "el legendario caballero de Sagitario" y sobretodo había tenido el amor de Saori Kido.

Meses después, se enteró de lo que había sucedido en realidad con su compañero bronceado: Marte lo había encerrado en la oscuridad y era por ello que nadie podía percibir su cosmos. Cuando fue liberado y volvió a la vida normal, los rumores no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos: Seiya y Saori vivían juntos en la vieja mansión de la playa.

Jabu Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan tonto y desaprovechar su única oportunidad de oro. Lamentó haber tenido aquellos inmaduros y estúpidos pensamientos de que podía quitar de tajo a Seiya de la vida de Saori y que ello en automático la haría amarlo a él. Al caballero de unicornio le había costado romperse el corazón para darse cuenta de que aquel fiel caballero, poseedor de un cosmos y luz impresionante, en realidad era irremplazable.


	10. Jaleo

— De acuerdo, Marin, Shina. Entiendo que se preocuparan por mí y por Flher dado que Tatsumi está de vacaciones, pero de verdad no necesito que me sigan a todos lados —comentó Saori cruzándose de brazos—. Como Saori Kido, y no como Athena, tengo también muchos deberes que atender, debo retirarme y así también Flher que vino de invitada podría descansar de su largo viaje.

— En realidad no estoy tan cansada, pero entiendo que tengas muchas cosas qué hacer dado que vine de imprevisto, disculpa —comentó la rubia, sonrojada.

— No, Flher, de verdad no hay problema sólo debo resolver algunas cosas y estaré de vuelta para dar un paseo por la ciudad si te apetece.

— Pero… Athena… —intervino Marin con cara severa detrás de la máscara.

— Marín de verdad que te lo agradezco, ustedes fueron muy amables al presentarse en mi templo y pedirme permiso para acompañarme durante las vacaciones de Tatsumi, de las cuales nunca supe cómo se enteraron…

— Seiya, él… nos dijo —comentó Shaina con la cabeza agachada disimulando una reverencia pero en realidad quería esconder su enmascarada cara por temor de que Saori pudiera percibir los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico, aunque claro que eso era imposible.

— ¿D-De verdad? —comentó Saori con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sintiendo calor en el momento.

— Si. Dijo que insististe en que ellos se quedaran en el santuario y completaran su entrenamiento y por eso no te acompañaron y como él no quería desobedecerte pues nos pidió el favor a nosotras —comentó Marin al tiempo en que el corazón de la diosa brincaba de felicidad y reprimía una sonrisa. Su mente estaba volando por lugares bastante altos y una parte de ella le aseguraba que el chico la correspondía, aunque otra más fuerte le decía que sólo había hecho eso porque ella era la Diosa a la cual debía proteger.

— B-Bueno, a-aun así. Ya llegamos a casa, aquí nada malo va a pasar así que por favor…

— ¡Saori! —la voz dulce de Sunrei interrumpió la discusión que se llevaba a cabo al pie de la escalera de la mansión. La chica salió de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal que traía puesto y se acercaba al grupo.

— ¡Sunrei! pensé que ya te habías ido con el maestro a los 5 picos, no creí encontrarte aquí.

— Es que escuché que llegarías con invitadas y por eso preferí quedarme, para atenderlas.

— Nosotras no somos invitadas —inquirió Shina seca—. Estamos aquí para protegerla.

— Ya veo que son del santuario, pero dado que aquí es la casa de la señorita Saori, yo diría que sí lo son —recalcó la china, con una enorme sonrisa.

— Eso ¡Exactamente eso Sunrei! ¡Tú lo has dicho! —exclamó Saori, feliz por la idea que acababa de llegarle a la mente. Sunrei la miró sonriendo pero aún sin entender—. Como yo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer de la fundación Graude y no es necesario que me sigan y además vienen como invitadas, ¿qué les parecería dar una vuelta por la ciudad y conocer? Podrían llevar a Flher en lo que me desocupo y las alcanzo ¿Te apetece? —se giró hacia la rubia que sabía se moría de ganas por ir de compras porque se lo dijo una y otra vez en el camino del aeropuerto a su casa.

— ¡Si! —exclamó la rubia nórdica tomándole las manos a Saori—. ¡Me cantaría! ¡Quiero conocer la ciudad!

— Estando aquí sería una pena que te lo perdieras y hayas viajado de tan lejos ¿no lo creen chicas? —Marin y Shaina se miraron y pese a que no se veían las caras, pudieron imaginar perfectamente la expresión de la otra. Habían perdido y lo sabían—. Marin, Shina por favor vayan con Flher. Todas se van a cambiar y a pretender que son muchachas normales conociendo la ciudad por hoy.

— A-Athena si me permites, mira no creo que sea buena idea que...

— Lo es, se los aseguro y dime Saori, por favor Marin.

— De acuerdo Saori… iremos —aceptó la pelirroja, rendida.

— Entonces yo prepararé la comida para cuando vuelvan —comentó Sunrei ya dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, cuando la joven Kido la detuvo por el hombro.

—Nada de eso Sunrei, tú vas con ellas.

— P-Pero...

—Ya has ayudado muchísimo estos días aquí y te vendría bien distraerte —la china asintió, contenta de ser tomada en cuenta—. Ahora, acompáñenme todas a mi cuarto.

A regañadientes de Shaina y Marin, Saori hizo que las cuatro jovencitas se probaran ropa suya; Sunrei había llevado sus propias prendas por lo que sólo se fue a cambiar y se puso un vestido blanco y zapatos bajos. Flher tuvo que despojarse de sus pesados atuendos nórdicos y Saori le prestó una falda lila y una blusa rosa de manga corta y unas sandalias, ya que el clima estaba bastante caluroso. Marin optó por un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul y zapatos bajos y Shaina eligió un pantalón, blusa negra y botas de cordón que Saori le dijo, combinaban muy bien con su personalidad.

— Se ven hermosas todas, me alegra que les quedara la ropa y que les gustara. Tengo mucha y la verdad en muy pocas ocasiones puedo usarlas como se debe pero hoy han sido de utilidad. Por último —se giró a sus amazonas—, y como su Diosa que soy, consciente de lo que les estoy por pedir y de lo que representa para ustedes, pero aún así tengo este atrevimiento, por favor señoritas fuera esas máscaras.

— ¿¡QUE!? —exclamaron al unísono las amazonas, totalmente fuera de sí por la petición.

— ¿Te has vuelto...? —Saori alzó una ceja ante el comentario interrumpido de la cobra—. Lo siento Athena, perdona mi atrevimiento y poco tacto es que, no puedo.

—Están en Japón, lejos de las reglas del Santuario y de hombres que las conocen, además sería muy extraño que anduvieran paseando por ahí con eso en el rostro, llamarían mucho más la atención —comentó la de cabellos lila con seriedad, esperando transmitirles confianza de que lo que les estaba pidiendo era lo mejor—. Voy a retirarme para que no se sientan incómodas conmigo, pero por favor dejen las máscaras, sólo por hoy. El chófer esta esperando abajo, tiene instrucciones precisas de llevarlas a donde ustedes quieran y tiene un mapa de la ciudad y un celular para ustedes. Las llamaré más tarde y nos reuniremos en el lugar en que se encuentren, mucha suerte y cuídense mucho.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron en silencio. Flher había tomado asiento en la cama de Saori y Sunrei jugaba con su cabellos. Ambas jovencitas se sentían extrañas de que las amazonas no dijeran ni hicieran nada. Marin se frotaba las manos y Shaina estaba cruzada de brazos. cuando Flher pensó que la cosa se había arruinado y el paseo no se llevaría a cabo porque las guerreras no renunciarían a sus máscaras, Shaina la sorprendió quitándose de tajo aquel objeto que interfería entre su piel y el mundo exterior.

— ¡Shaina! —exclamó Marin, muy sorprendida—. ¿Así como así...?

— Tranquila, águila. Ella nos está dando esta oportunidad de ser "normales". De eso que nunca hemos vivido y yo lo voy a aprovechar. Además tiene razón ¿qué crees que va a pensar la gente de dos jovencitas que vienen escoltadas por dos mujeres enmascaradas? Sólo vamos a llamar la atención ¿Y si descubren que estamos relacionadas con Saori? La meteríamos en problemas. La prensa investigaría y si dan con el santuario... bueno creo que no hace falta decir que sería una catástrofe. Así que ya, lo hice, sólo será por hoy, cuando regresemos al santuario me la volveré a poner y ya.

— Ya sé que tiene razón, pero me voy a sentir muy extraña —confesó la pelirroja.

— Sólo hazlo y te acostumbrarás —tajó la cobra, mirándose en el espejo del tocador de Saori.

— Bien, no quiero apurarlas pero me encantaría irme ya a conocer todo —comentó Flher sin contener la emoción.

— Pues creo que ya estamos listas —Marin se quitó la máscara y sonrió.

— Las dos son tan hermosas —comentó Sunrei embelesada con los ojos verdes de Shaina y la sonrisa de Marin.

— Bien, pues allá vamos —suspiró Marin.

* * *

— Muy bien reemplazo de Tatsumi... —Comenzó Shaina desde el asiento trasero del lujoso carro.

— Mi nombre es Misato, señorita y no soy el el reemplazo de Tatsumi, sólo soy el chofer, él es el mayordomo de la casa Kido —comentó señor un poco acalorado.

— Cómo sea. Mira no conocemos la ciudad y estas bellas damas quisieran pasear en algún centro comercial —comenzó ella ignorando el comentario del hombre.

— Yo quiero comprar ropa —exclamó la rubia detrás del hombro de la cobra.

— Y yo quisiera ver algunas cosas para llevarle al maestro, como un sombrero nuevo...

— Yo sólo quiero un lugar para ir a comer —admitió Marin mientras su estómago rugía bajito.

— Y yo quiero un trago —todas miraron a la de cabello verde un tanto asombradas —. ¿Qué? Yo no las miro feo por sus caprichos, niñitas.

— Está bien, miren, las llevaré al centro. Ahí en la calle principal hay boutiques, restaurantes, un mercado local y bares —atinó el chófer ya tomando un rumbo nuevo por las calles.

— Es seguro ¿cierto? E-el bar me refiero—preguntó Sunrei, con inocencia.

— No les recomendaría un lugar en donde peligraran, la señorita Kido no me lo perdonaría y yo perdería mi trabajo. Es seguro y tranquilo por lo mismo de la zona. Los bares menos confiables están en las orillas de la ciudad, así que manténganse alejadas de las afueras.

—Bien, llévanos ahí —ordenó Shaina con impaciencia.

* * *

Saori terminó de firmar el último de los informes que había dejado pendientes debido a su estadía en el santuario. La joven heredera se estiró en su lugar, consultó el reloj en su celular, y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

— Quizás aún las alcance aunque sea para cenar —estaba a punto de llamarle a las chicas cuando entró una llamada de su chófer.

— ¿Misato? ¿Qué pasa...? Espera ¿Que están en dónde...? ¡No es posible! ¿Qué pasó? Ya, ya, cálmate, salgo para allá. No te muevas.

Con bolsa en mano, Saori Kido salió corriendo de su oficina.

* * *

Misato colgó el teléfono, encendió la limusina y condujo detrás de la patrulla que llevaba a las amigas de su señora. El oficial que las escoltaba le había dicho que las jovencitas habían comenzado a beber de más en el bar al que habían decidido entrar y comenzaron a armar revuelo. Lo demás estaba confuso, escuchó algo sobre una riña con el bartender que se quiso propasar con una de ella y comenzaron los golpes. El había estado fuera del lugar esperándolas cuando vio a la patrulla llegar y vio como las fueron subiendo de una a una al coche. El asustado chofer sólo atinó a avisarle a su ama y a rezar en voz alta por no perder su trabajo

* * *

La heredera Kido entró al edificio hecha un huracán. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, pero sabía que debía disimular su pánico si quería mover sus influencias. No le gustaba nada tener que anteponer su apellido para que le abrieran paso pero esa era una de las ocasiones especiales en qué debía hacerlo. Miles de teorías pasaban por su cabeza. No entendía cómo era que las cuatro chicas habían acabado en ese lugar.

Saori llegó hasta el mostrador y se dirigió hacia el oficial que estaba ahí quién la reconoció de inmediato, se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes oficial, quisiera que me dejara hablar con su superior. Vengo por las señoritas Shaina, Marin, Flher y Sunrei, las trajeron no hace mucho y verá, ellas están a mi cargo.

— Si claro, la llevo a la oficina.

* * *

— !D-Dejenme s-salir bola de...! ¡N-No sa... saben q-quién s-soy! —bramó Shaina, pegándole a los barrotes de la celda.

— Dios mío ¿Qué va a decir Saori cuando nos vea? —hipaba Marin, llorando en una esquina.

— ¡Le va a decir a mi hermana! ¡Eso va a pasar! —gritó histérica la asgardiana.

— ¡Por favor, alguien ayudennos! —gritó Sunrei

— A ver "Guerreras griegas", "Diosa del Invierno" y —un policía se detuvo frente a su celda y comenzó a abrir la reja—. "niña provinciana" ya vinieron por ustedes, órale, a hacer shows a otra parte.

Saori se acercó a la celda y vio a las cuatro jóvencitas ahogadas en alcohol que hablaban incoherencias y caminaban yéndose de lado.

— Saori, D-Disculpanos es que... —comenzó Marin, sin embargo Saori la interrumpió con un ademán.

— Vamos a la mansión, ahí hablaremos —sentenció y a todas les entró la culpa. Pese a su estado etílico, percibían enojo en la voz de su Diosa.

* * *

Saori se fue directo a su despacho llevándose a sus invitadas ahí consigo. Cerró el lugar para que los sirvientes no las molestaran y encaró a las chicas.

— Y-Ya... n-no nos mires as-si... S-Saori... —comenzó Marin que tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos un poco perdidos.

— Nunca habían tomado ¿verdad? —les preguntó con voz tranquila. Marin y Sunrei negaron con la cabeza. Shaina levantó la mano y Flher negó con un dedo.

— Y-yo siiii... —admitió su amazona de cobra.

— S-Solo había tomado vino —lloriqueó la rubia.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo llegaron ahí y terminaron de esta forma?

— Y-Yo dije que quería un trago desde el principio, pero...

— P-Pero no pensábamos terminar así —lloró Sunrei, cubriendose la cara con las manos.

— N-No te enojes por favor... nunca antes lo habíamos hecho —pidió Marin, limpiándose la lágrima de vergüenza.

Saori las miró fijamente una por una. No estaba enojada del todo, aunque habían peligrado estaban bien y ahora con ella, más bien les tenía envidia. Envidia porque les había dicho que por un día podían ser normales y ellas sin dudarlo habían tomado la oportunidad y hecho cosas que no se les permitían, cosa que ella nunca podría por más que quisiera separar a Saori de Athena.

— No estoy enojada, Marin. La verdad estoy un poco celosa de ustedes... de que se sintieran tan libres como para ponerse de esta forma. No es lo correcto y nunca lo imaginé pero... se liberaron y hasta entraron en confianza, cosa que yo no podría hacer.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Quién dice que no...? —preguntó Shaina en tono de hartazgo.

— Soy Athena, Shaina, no sería correcto. Además... todos me ven sólo como eso; Todos me adoran, me idolatran, me protegen, pero porque ven a su Diosa. Son incapaces de tenerme confianza como persona o como Saori, todo por miedo a que los juzgue como la deidad en la que reencarné. Por eso no tengo amigos, por eso nadie se preocupa por lo que piense o sienta más allá de Athena y por eso tengo prohibidas tantas cosas —susurró, pensando enseguida en Seiya.

Shaina se puso de pie como pudo y tambaleándose se acercó a la barra del bar que Saori tenía en su despacho, misma que había pertenecido al viejo Mitsumasa y de la cual la heredera nunca había hecho uso por lo que estaba provista de todo tipo de alcohol. La cobra, tomó una botella con etiqueta roja, sacó un vaso de la alacenita y sirvió. Fue de regreso con botella y vaso en mano. Se acercó a la de cabellos lilas que la miraba atenta y le extendió el vaso.

— Siempre hay una primera vez, para todo... para todos. Inclusive para ti.

Saori miró aquel líquido contenido en el vaso, por breves instantes. El silencio era palpable. Sunrei había dejado de llorar y miraba con sorpresa a la señorita Saori. Marin parpadeaba y se mordía el labio. Y Flher luchaba con sus piernas para mantenerse de pie. Entonces y como si se tratase de un liquido vital, Saori le arrebató la botella de Whisky a Shaina y la pegó a sus labios.

— Anda... —fue lo único que atinó a decir Flher mientras veía el buen trago que Saori le estaba pegando a ese whisky.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, las cinco jovencitas habían perdido todo el recato posible y yacían acostadas libremente en la alfombra del despacho de la diosa, totalmente borrachas. La plática entre ellas había pasado de mesurados comentarios a no contenerse con lo que querían decir y habían terminado por hablar de los hombres de su vida:

— Y-Yo solo quisiera que Shiryu m-me demostrara m-mas... a veces creo que es solo porque soy la ú-unica mujer que conoce...

— Y yo que Aioria me notara... —confesó Marin.

— ¿Aioria? —preguntó Flher tratando de hacer memoria—. Había escuchado hablar sobre él.

— Leo —concedió Saori.

— ¿Tú también Marin? Ya te dije que tú y santa María —señaló a Sunrei—, no tendrían por qué lloriquear, ¡son correspondidas!

— N-No es verdad... —negó el águila con la cabeza.

— L-Lo es Marin y qué envidia, Aioria es un caballero... me pregunto qué cara pondría si pudiera verte sin máscara —dijo Saori—. Deberías proponértele, en el buen sentido... o en el malo o en el que quieras tienes mi permiso.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? No podría yo no... él y yo, bueno yo nunca eh hecho nada con n-nadie...

— Ni yo —dijo Flher.

— Mucho menos yo —suspiró Saori— y empiezo a pensar que eso nunca va a pasar...

— Ni yo... —hipó Sunrei

— ¿NO? —exclamaron las demás al unísono.

— Yo pensé que Shiryu y tu... —comenzó Saori—.

— Nada, no... nunca, ni me toca ni se me acerca ni nada...

— Vaya pelmazo pero no vale la pena pensar en eso. Toma —Shaina le pegó un trago a la segunda botella de whisky que habían destapado y se la pasó a Sunrei que bebió tendido.

— Dame eso —Saori le arrebató la botella a la tímida chica y se la empinó—. Esto del amor es demasiado complicado... ¿y tu Shaina? ¿Tu ya...?

— Si —admitió la cobra y fue su turno de recuperar la botella.

— ¿Con alquien del santuario? —le preguntó Flher que se incorporó con el repentino interés despierto por el rumbo de la plática.

— Sólo les voy a decir que es del santuario y ya.

— ¡Vaya! y a mi me gustaría que Hyoga dejara de ser tan frío conmigo... cuando fue a asgard a vivir un tiempo, la pasamos bien. Que enviadia que Shaina haya tenido al hombre que ama... —la cobra se echó a reír. Marin le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

— Yo nunca dije que lo amara... a quién pertenece mi corazón, digamos que, mira en otra dirección.

— Y-Ya Shaina, es mejor que no digas nada, mejor hablemos de otra cosa —le aconsejó la pelirroja.

— No, no, yo sí sé —se metió Saori, tumbada bocaarriba—. Sólo voy a decirte que, arruinaste mi primer beso y quizás único en mi vida...

— Ja, ese no iba a ser el único, podría jurarlo.

— Un momento ¿algo pasó entre ustedes y Pegaso? —Sunrei abrió sus enormes ojos como platos, tratando de hilar la situación.

— NO —negó Shaina

— SI —contestó Saori. Ambas se negaron a decir más.

— Vaya, vaya, tenemos un dilema, quién diría que pese a las reglas, todas tenemos nuestros deseos y sentimientos. Creo que, iré a buscar a Hyoga antes de regresar a asgard... ¿también tengo tu permiso Athena?

— Tu no entras en mi jurisdicción, haré de cuenta como que no sé nada, sólo tienes que convencerlo —Flher se echó a reír a carcajada viva, aquello no sería problema, podía apostarlo.

— Y tú Marin, deberías escabullirte en la casa de Leo nada más regreses al santuario —le aconsejó su amiga amazonas.

— Ay no... dame esa botella Shiana —volvió a beber un trago y cuando se lo pasó hizo y gesto de asco pero volvió a tomar—. No podría... correrían rumores.

— ¡S-Suficiente Marin! —dijo Saori poniéndose de pie, temblorosa—. S-Soy tu diosa y t-te ordeno q-que vayas y le des todo tu AMOR a Aioria y luego vas y me agradeces —al águila se le subió el color a la cara pero asintió.

— Y tú Sunrei, vas a salir de esa Friendzone, pero tienes que utilizar tus atributos —Flher se le acercó y le soltó la trenza a la jovencita de los 5 picos y le acomodó el cabello—. Te daré unos consejitos antes de irme.

— Gracias, señorita Flher...

— ¿Saben? creo que aquí sólo nos hizo falta Juné —comentó pensativa la de cabello lila.

— ¿Camaleón? ¿Pero ella porqué...? —cuestionó Marin confundida mal igual que las demás.

— Por Shun.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —intervino Shaina con cara extrañada, dejando de lado su trago — ¿Pero qué no él era gay...?

* * *

Tatsumi bajó su maleta de la limusina. Acababa de llegar a la mansión Kido después de aquellas vacaciones obligadas que la señorita Saori le había dado. Fue a su habitación, se colocó su traje de mayordomo y se digirió hasta el despacho de su ama con la intención de ponerse al día con ella y retomar sus labores en aquella mansión, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrar a las cinco señoritas durmiendo en la alfombra a sus anchas y rodeadas de botellas vacías.

Saori fue la única que se despertó al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta. Tatsumi pudo ver que aun seguía tomada.

— Buenos días, Tatsumi, qué bueno que llegas... te extrañé.

— ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? —preguntó él, un tanto molesto y muy sorprendido de que Saori hubiera consentido tal cosa.

— Fue una pequeña reunión con amigas... ¿podrías pedir el desayuno? Me duele terrible la cabeza —se llevó las manos a la frente. Todo le daba vueltas—. Quiero jugo y fruta y unos enchiladas... o quizás un caldo de algo...

— D-De acuerdo... ¿algo más? —la chica asintió y sonrió.

— Se me antoja un pan tostado, con jalea...


	11. Kimono

— ¡Vuelve aquí mocoso! —gritó Tatsumi furioso irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de aquella mañana de verano en la mansión Kido—. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Ven acá holgazán! —el pequeño Seiya corría con su acostumbrada sonrisa socarrona entre los puestos de comida. Cada año, el señor Mitsumasa organizaba un festival para todos sus empleados de la fundación Graude como agradecimiento a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Los empleados acudían con sus familias y disfrutaban de cantidades de puestos de comida y juegos tradicionales que se extendían desde el gran salón de la mansión hasta el bien cuidado jardín. Aquella celebración era una de las muy contadas a las que dejaban ir a Seiya y sus demás hermanos, sin embargo, sólo tenían permitido deambular por el patio. Estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar a la mansión y cualquiera que lo intentara se llevaría senda reprimenda por parte del cruel mayordomo. Muchos chicos lo habían intentado antes, y aunque eran más ágiles que Tatsumi y en el momento no podrían ser atrapados, lo peor venía después en los días posteriores de entrenamiento. La golpiza tarde o temprano llegaba, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Aquello le molestaba bastante al pequeño Seiya. Suficiente habían soportado todos el ser arrancados de sus vidas normales como para encima soportar distinciones, malas caras, prohibiciones y malos tratos. Así que, bastante harto de esa situación se propuso ser el primero en ese año que lo intentaría, así terminara en el hospital de la fundación Graude. Hubiera querido que sus hermanos se le unieran, pero no logró convencer ni a Hyoga y Shiryu que le dijeron que estaba loco, ni a Shun que lo miró con bastante temor y mucho menos a Ikki que no estuvo interesado. Ellos prefirieron mezclarse entre los invitados y sus hijos y disfrutar lo de cada año.

Así pues el castaño aventurero había sido descubierto por el calvo mayordomo, intentando colarse dentro de la casa por una de las ventanas traseras. El chico salió corriendo, trastabillando entre los puestos y las personas, cosa que le ayudó a perder a su agresor por mucha diferencia. Seiya se detuvo detrás de un puesto de carpas japonesas para poder tomar aire, por su mente pasó el desistir de su plan pero cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, se dio cuenta que la puerta trasera de la cocina estaba a escasos metros de él, abierta.

El niño se acercó a la puerta, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando el rastro del mayordomo pero no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, así que decidió entrar. La cocina estaba extrañamente vacía así que imaginó que la servidumbre se estaba volviendo loca afuera atendiendo a los invitados. Con sigilo, se asomó por la ventana redonda de la puerta de la cocina hacia el exterior: estaba lleno de gente y niños, cosa que le pareció excelente pues pasaría inadvertido por un tiempo. Se tomó un momento de igual forma para buscar a Tatsumi pero no lo vio por ningún lado así que decidió salir.

Caminó por el pasillo volteando a todos lados y pasando al lado de los invitados que no le prestaron atención. Se abrió paso hasta que llegó a la entrada principal y vislumbró frente a él las escaleras. Seiya volteó hacia ambos lados para comprobar que Tatsumi no estuviera cerca. Se quedó un momento al pie del lugar, temeroso de subir. Nunca había llegado tan lejos ahí dentro. Sabía que en la planta de arriba no encontraría nada del festival pero sentía mucha curiosidad por explorar aquella casa.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —la voz del mayordomo se escuchó peligrosamente cerca, Seiya volteó y divisó la calva de Tatsumi que corría hacía él así que se echó correr escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás. Otro largo pasillo le dio la bienvenida. Había muchas puertas en él que intentó abrir inútilmente pues tenían llave. Preso un poco del pánico, se dirigió hasta la última puerta al fondo y rezó en voz alta que estuviera abierta para poder refugiarse. No escuchaba los pasos de su agresor pero estaba seguro que era cosa de nada para que lo encontrara.

Seiya llegó a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giró, entró al cuarto y cayó de rodillas. En un reflejo, pateó la puerta desde el piso para cerrarla y se quedó ahí tendido en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —una voz con tono molesto lo sobresaltó. Cuando Seiya alzó la vista se encontró cara a cara con Saori Kido. Se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Estaba en presencia de aquella niña berrinchuda y si el hecho de haber entrado a la mansión sin permiso le traería problemas, el estar en la habitación de ella no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Estaba seguro de que Tatsumi iba a matarlo.

— Te pregunté algo, ¿no vas a contestarme? —le retó. Seiya estuvo a punto de molestarse por el tono empleado hacia él pero sabía que estaba en su territorio, tenía las de perder.

— Yo... eh... d-discúlpame, Tatsumi me viene persiguiendo y entré aquí para esconderme no fue mi intención... ya me voy... —balbuceó dándose la vuelta y tomando aire para enfrentar lo que le esperaba afuera.

— A ustedes no los dejan entrar aquí

— Eso ya lo sé —comenzó él, enojado. No era necesario que se lo restregara en la cara—, no tienes que recordarme que tu abuelo y tu... oye ¿qué te pasa? —el semblante de la niña se entristeció. El niño dejó su reclamo y se acercó a ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Saori.

— A mi no me dejan salir y aquí adentro no tengo con quien jugar, todos son adultos y están en sus pláticas... por eso subí y me quedé en mi cuarto —en ese momento Seiya reparó en la ropa que usaba la niña: Saori traía puesto un kimono turquesa estampado con flores de sakura y su cabello corto y recto estaba adornado con un tocado a juego. Al pequeño Seiya se le aceleró el corazón. No pudo evitar pensar en que esa parte malcriada que había visto en tantas ocasiones contrastaba con la apariencia dulce y triste de la niña en esos momentos.

El castaño la miró por un momento y supo que no quería ver tristeza en los ojos de Saori. Por alguna extraña razón quería que fuera feliz, quería verla sonreír y hacerle compañía... y aunque estaba casi seguro que esa tregua sólo duraría unas cuantas horas, creía que valía la pena.

— Yo entré aquí por esa razón y sé que me espera un buen castigo cuando Tatsumi me encuentre, así que ¿quieres ir allá abajo? ¿Al jardín? —a Saori se le iluminó la cara y asintió y olvidándose de todas las formalidades y haciendo un lado su forma engreída de ser le tomó la mano a Seiya y ambos se dirigieron al patio.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos y del propio Tatsumi (que Saori ordenó que no se acercara a ellos dos), ambos niños pasearon por los puestos del festival como si de los mejores amigos se tratase. A Saori le cambió totalmente la cara y Seiya se descubrió disfrutando observarla sin que ella lo notase. Era algo extraño, pero se sentía bien... se sentía feliz.

* * *

Seiya contemplaba a Saori sin que ella se diera cuenta. La chica trataba atrapar un pez sin éxito alguno y en el intento sus facciones se volvían todo un deleite para él. Era su primera cita oficial como novios y habían decidido mostrarse juntos en el festival anual de los Kido y todo iba marchando mejor de lo que ambos esperaban. El paso no había sido nada fácil para los dos, pero una vez en que estuvieron seguros de que los dos estaban vueltos locos por el otro, no hubo más que la decisión de querer enfrentar al mundo entero de la mano.

— No puedo Seiya esto es imposible —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas a rendir, mi amor? —ella asintió, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie y comenzaron a recorrer el festival. Seiya se acercó a Saori por detrás, colocó su rostro a la altura de la oreja de ella y le susurró al oido—. Tengo que decirte que te ves hermosa con ese Kimono —ella rió nerviosa—. Justo como cuando éramos niños... desde entonces me gustabas, pero eras insoportablemente berrinchuda y terca... —Saori rió a rienda suelta—.

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Tengo que recordarte que todo empezó por tu culpa? —se detuvo ella y rodeó a Seiya por la cintura.

— Eso no es cierto —sonrió, coqueto mirándola fijamente—, todo empezó por tu culpa porque después de ese día, de verte con ese Kimono no pude dejar de pensar en ti.


	12. Labial

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche. La paz reinaba en el santuario mientras Aioria de Leo daba su "acostumbrado" paseo nocturno de "vigilancia". Había bajado desde su casa hasta Aries sin que hubiera nada extraño. Sus compañeros parecían no tener ganas aquella noche de hacer un rondín como él y permanecían en sus casas.

Se detuvo y escudriñó los alrededores por unos minutos. Cuando el dorado se hubo cerciorado por completo que, la tranquilidad de la noche no iba a ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie, se escabulló más allá del santuario a un lugar que desde hacía meses conocía muy bien: La Cabaña de Marin.

Todo había sucedido inesperadamente una noche: Se habían encontrado en una de las rondas nocturnas del caballero de Leo. Él había iniciado la plática y con todo el miedo del mundo y sin tenerlo planeado se había terminado por confesar en ese momento. Sorpresivamente Marin admitió sus sentimientos por él también, sin embargo, le había dicho que no podían tener nada y le pidió distancia, cosa que Aioria lamentó, pero respetó. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días nada de lo que la amazona le pidió que hicieran, resultó. Se alejaron en un principio, pero una noche él fue a buscarla a su cabaña, sin previo aviso entró encontrándola a ella sin máscara. Marín se asustó, pero no hizo nada para volver a ponerse aquel velo que la separaba del mundo cosa que el dorado aprovechó para plantarle el beso que hacía tanto tiempo moría por darle y entonces, una cosa había llevado a la otra y así fue como terminaron por estar juntos cada noche que podían.

Aioria llegó frente a cabaña y llamó tres veces. Era la señal. Se abrió la puerta y cuando entró ella lo recibió con un beso apasionado.

— Yo también te extrañé —dijo él riendo audiblemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro al águila. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Él se tomó un momento para admirarla: Le encantaban sus hermosos ojos azules, su nariz respingada, su tez blanca, su piel tersa, sus labios carnosos… pero sobretodo lo volvía loco cuando usaba su labial rojo, dándole un toque más sensual y atrevido a su imagen—. Me encanta que uses ese tono de labial… te ves súper sexy.

— Y tú te ves súper sexy sin tener que usar absolutamente nada… —comentó ella alzando una ceja.

— Entonces ¿qué te parece si… me pongo en modo sexy? —sugirió juguetonamente.

— Creo que es una excelente idea…

En un movimiento rápido, Aioria se quitó la armadura mientras ambos se besaban. Marin se quitaba el peto y la hombrera y todo iba quedando regado en el lugar. La pelirroja, comenzó a besarlo por el cuello hasta que él estuvo libre de toda la ropa y la cargó y la depositó sobre su cama. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto de los brazos musculosos de Aioria. Cuando cayó sobre el lecho, le tocó a ella ser la que le observara tan bien labrado cuerpo que la volvía loca. A veces se recriminaba por todas esas ocasiones en las que lo había rechazado. Se había estado perdiendo de muchísimas cosas, pues a parte de ser un hombre sumamente guapo y sensual, Aioria era dulce y romántico con ella. Aquello era un sueño vuelto realidad, del cual ya no pensaba despertar.

Aioria se colocó encima de ella y le separó las piernas suavemente mientras le robaba el aliento con un beso al cual Marin correspondió con frenesí mientras hundía los dedos en el suave y dorado cabello de él.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó por el rostro y en un suave movimiento la penetró. La danza entre ellos comenzó de inmediato entre gemidos y jadeos.

— Yo también te extrañé —susurró ella en su oído, extasiada.

— Me gusta que nos extrañemos —ronroneó él mientras lamía su cuello.

* * *

Aioria se despertó de sobresalto y miró el reloj que Marín tenía junto a su cama en el buró. Las 8:00 am.

El santo dorado se paró de golpe y comenzó a vestirse. Era tarde, demasiado tarde para él y el inicio de sus labores. Maldijo por lo bajo por haberse confiado. Marin se despertó también por el ruido que hacía su amado león y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban retrasados. Los dos rieron mientras se vestían velozmente y aunque aquella espléndida noche que había terminado por agotarlos tanto que habían caído rendidos, no se arrepentían de nada.

— Iré yo primero, espera unos minutos… —le dijo acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios.

— Suerte… espero que nadie te vea.

— Yo también… bueno, te veré pronto —le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras ella le soplaba un beso coqueto.

Para su suerte no había nadie en el camino y mientras rezaba porque no se encontrara a sus compañeros en plena ronda matutina o entrenamiento, se pasó por el costado de las casas de los otros dorados con sigilo mirando a todas direcciones. Cuando estuvo en Cáncer, el alivio lo invadió, estaba a punto de llegar ileso a su propia casa. Pasó por el jardín aledaño a la construcción cuando sin querer pateó algo que salió disparado a metros frente a él. Aioria caminó y se agachó para tomar aquel objeto: Era un tubo color negro, que medía unos 6 centímetros de largo. Lo giró entre sus dedos sin encontrarle forma, nunca había visto nada parecido. Estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando los gritos de Afrodita y Máscara que llegaban hasta el jardín de Cáncer, irrumpieron en el lugar y lo sobresaltaron.

— Te dije que aquí no vas a encontrar nada, resígnate —decía Máscara, harto de su compañero—. ¡Haces un alboroto por nada! No puedo creer que me hayas sacado de mis actividades sólo por esta tontería…

— ¡Me niego! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó? —reclamaba Afrodita, ofendido ante el comentario de Máscara.

— ¡Cómprate otro! —exclamó Cáncer, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Aioria, pues sus amigos se habían detenido a unos metros de él.

— Pues que a Afrodita se le perdió un labial caríiiiiiiiisimo y lo estamos buscando, más bien, me obligó a buscarlo con él.

— ¡Es mi tono de rojo favorito! No es posible que lo haya perdido… ¿No lo has visto? —El león lo miraba estupefacto—. ¡Ash! ¿Por qué me molesto? Obviamente ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo es un labial porque en su vida han visto uno y han estado con una mujer. Te explico, es un tubo alargado color negro…

— Oye Leo, ¿No es muy tarde como para que vengas de esa dirección? Tu ronda matutina debió acabar hace una hora —dijo Máscara Mortal, lanzándole una mirada acusadora. Aioria se quedó petrificado en su lugar agarrando el objeto que acababa de encontrar mientras lo escondía entre su mano. Sus dos compañeros comenzaron a acercarse más hacia él.

— Si… se me hizo un poco tarde, es que tuve una mala noche y… —comenzó a decir nervioso.

— Supongo que por los mosquitos que te picaron el cuello ¿no? —dijo Máscara al darse cuenta de unas marcas que se asomaban en la piel del león.

— ¡N-No! E-Eso… —comenzó a balbucear mientras Afrodita se acercaba acusadoramente a él.

— ¡Aioria de Leo! ¡Tienes marcas de labial rojo en…!

— ¡Ten! —dijo el acusado poniéndole a Afrodita en las manos su labial y se echó a correr. Cuando piscis se dio cuenta de que el objeto que tenía en sus manos era el causante de su dolor de cabeza, fue algo tarde para que alcanzara al hábil Aioria que ya había desaparecido del lugar.

— ¡Desgraciado tú me robaste mi labial!


	13. Martini

— ¡Aioria! ¡Buenos días! —lo saludó Seiya animado mientras se acercaba a él junto con Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun que habían llegado al santuario.

— No son buenos chicos, créanme —dijo el León fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Shun, inocente.

— Athena tuvo un contratiempo con su vuelo de regreso, se sentía algo indispuesta así que llegará junto con Marin y Shaina mañana si tenemos suerte, el problema es que tenía una visita que llegaría el día de hoy y dada la situación me ha pedido que me encargue de él y oh… —el dorado detuvo su relato cuando el ruido del motor de un auto, zumbaba potente acercándose. Aioria suspiró—. Parece que ahí viene.

— ¿Quién es…? —preguntó Hyoga, sin embargo recibió la respuesta casi enseguida.

Un auto deportivo color rojo se detuvo frente a ellos haciendo que el polvo se levantase. La puerta del lujoso vehículo se abrió y de él bajó el mismísimo Julian Solo.

— Buenos días —saludó jovial, mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol y los aventaba al asiento de piel de aquel Porsche. Aioria lo reverenció de mala gana y los bronceados hicieron lo mismo aún sin creer que fuera él.

— Athena… no, Saori —dijo sonriendo—, me comunicó acerca de su inconveniente para viajar, sin embargo, me dijo que su fiel Aioria de Leo me recibiría y haría de mi estancia algo muy placentero —Aioria tuvo que contener el impulso de poner en blanco los ojos. Aquella presunción con la que hablaba el tipo era un asco.

— Así es, mi señor —habló Aioria ahora viendo a Julián a los ojos—. Me encargaré de usted hasta que mi señora regrese y espero que sea pronto —la reencarnación de Poseidón alzó una ceja. El dorado le sostuvo una falsa sonrisa—, ya que no queremos hacerlo esperar tanto, ni aburrirlo en este lugar.

— Ah, lo sé el santuario puede ser un lugar demasiado tranquilo sin muchas cosas qué hacer y la verdad más que entrenar, pero, no me apetece, sin embargo… Saori me comentó que tenían una celebración esta noche por el cumpleaños de cierto caballero, emm ¿cuál es su nombre? —Aioria maldijo para sus adentros.

— Aldebarán de Tauro, señor.

— Exactamente… ¿Estoy invitado? —preguntó haciendo un ademán con las manos.

— P-Por supuesto… —el joven caballero sintió que la fiesta se había arruinado aun sin haber empezado.

— Muy bien, entonces creo que, iré a mis aposentos a descansar para esperar por ese festejo —se adelantó, hasta que paró en la presencia de los caballeros de bronce—. Ah, Pegaso ¿Estabas aquí? —Seiya lo miró, indignado. Por supuesto que los había notado pero aquel tipo era un mal educado—, y todo su séquito, vaya recibimiento, muchas gracias caballeros, son dignos representantes de su diosa.

— Bienvenido —dijo Shiryu tratando de ser amable.

— Sígame señor —anunció Aioria con un gesto.

— Nos veremos más tarde caballeros —dijo el joven Solo y les guiño un ojo.

* * *

Aioria suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta trasera de la casa de Tauro. Se detuvo y esperó a que Julián llegara hasta él. Después le pediría disculpas a su gran amigo por arruinarle la celebración con semejante presencia petulante. Sabía que no era culpa de Athena, sin embargo, aquel tipo le caía en la punta del pie y tenía que esforzarse demasiado para que no se notase y no fuera a hacerle algún desaire que lo metiera en problemas. En ese momento pensó en Marin y en que le hacía falta la prudencia de su amiga y amor secreto, para poder manejar ese tipo de situaciones y lamentó que no se encontrara ahí con ellos.

El bullicio y las risas se escuchaban desde afuera. Al parecer se habían reunido la mayoría de los caballeros.

— Bien, pues, después de ti Leo —dijo el invitado.

Aioria entró. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que llegó al corazón de la casa de Tauro en donde estaba dispuesta una larga mesa abarrotada de comida de absolutamente todo tipo. Aldebarán era conocido por su excelente gusto por los platillos de variedad en color y sabor, y en su fiesta de cumpleaños no se esperaba menos. Sus amigos dorados y los de bronce que también estaban ahí, se quedaron en silencio al verlo llegar con semejante compañía. Aioria estaba a punto de hablar cuando Julián Solo se tomó el atrevimiento.

— Buenas tardes a todos, caballeros. Soy Julián Solo, aunque ustedes ya me conocen ¿no es así? Lamento la interrupción tan abrupta en su fiesta. Mi querida amiga Saori ha tenido un retraso en su vuelo y lamentablemente me reuniré con ella hasta el día de mañana, sin embargo, me informó que tenían esta reunión el día de hoy y le pidió a su buen compañero Aioria de Leo que me trajera —el León pensó para sus adentros que más bien él se había invitado solo, para desgracia de todos—. No quisiera representar una incomodidad entre ustedes, así que quisiera pedirles que perdamos un poco la formalidad y nos tuteemos, sin importar nuestros rangos. Y no se preocupen por tal impertinencia, esto es algo que no me preocupa y no trascenderá a ser tomado como algún tipo de insolencia —Afrodita hizo una mueca con los ojos bien abiertos y Máscara mortal y Seiya lo pusieron en blanco—. Por favor, acéptenme en sus filas y prosigamos a pasar un rato agradable.

— Muy bien, Julián, sé bienvenido a esta celebración —Aldebarán se puso de pie y extendió sus enormes brazos en señal de bienvenida—. Siéntate a mi lado, por favor, serás mi invitado de honor.

— Perfecto, es estupendo —dijo Julián animado mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Pasaba frente a los caballeros sentados y los saludaba con un gesto con la cabeza. Saga lo miró con recelo. El recién llegado se sentó al lado de Aldebarán hacia su derecha y a su izquierda Aioria tomó asiento pues no podía dejarlo y desentenderse, ya que Saori se lo había encargado y quería vigilarlo. Frente a ellos estaban Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. Al lado de Aioria estaba el tranquilo Shaka conversando con Camus y frente a ellos Milo y Shura. Del otro lado de la mesa, en la esquina, se encontraban Afrodita, Máscara y frente a ellos dos, Saga y finalmente Mu. Las conversaciones que se habían visto interrumpidas por la entrada de Aioria y Julián se reanudaron sin más. Parecía que nadie le prestaba mayor importancia a la presencia de Julián, cosa que incomodó a aquel magnate acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Sabía que estaba en desventaja con ellos, porque eran muchos, y no buscaba problemas pero, le encantaba hacerse notar, así que decidió tomar las riendas de la situación e hizo una pregunta crucial que cambiaría el rumbo de aquella tarde:

— ¿Me sirven un Martini? —el bullicio cesó nuevamente hasta que la risa estruendosa del cumpleañero la interrumpió.

— Te voy a decir una cosa Julián —lo señaló—, podrás ser toda una personalidad de dónde vienes y quizás tengas muchos lujos y gustos… "finos" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, sus compañeros rieron—, pero aquí no tomamos ese tipo de cosas, aquí, todos somos hombres de honor y formados a lo, digamos, rudimentario. Así cómo lo ves de serio, hasta el mismísimo Shaka le entra sin discriminación alguna a nuestro ritmo —Julián se asomó a ver al rubio que tenía a unos metros de distancia quién se encogió de hombros—, y tú no vas a ser la excepción a la regla. Por favor Seiya, hazme el honor de servirle a nuestro invitado lo que vamos a tomar esta tarde, mientras yo le explico —Seiya miró al joven Solo con una sonrisa de superioridad marcada, se puso de pie y tomó un ánfora de barro que estaba frente a ellos en medio de la mesa. El castaño tomó la especie de copa con azas largas frente a Julián y le sirvió.

— Esta belleza es vino y va servido en esa copa curiosa que ves llamada _kylix_. Asi tomamos los griegos.

— ¿Vino? ¿Toman vino? —dijo el de cabellos azules, algo burlón.

— Oh, no, no es un simple "vino", este es Vino de Quíos, el mejor vino de Grecia, dulce pero cargado, ya sabes sólo es para gargantas rudas, así que, toma, te invito a que tomes algo que en tu vida vas a olvidar —le colocó el kylix frente a él.

— Bueno, pero no me dejen solo, es una descortesía que me vean tomar ¿Qué tal un brindis?

— Es una buena idea —se paró Seiya y todos lo imitaron—. Por Aldebarán y por nuestro invitado —exclamó el pegaso y todos alzaron sus copas para después tomarse todo el vino que contenían sus copas.

— ¿Qué te pareció, Julián? —preguntó el cisne al ver la cara de Poseidón un poco extraña por las muecas que estaba haciendo.

— Es… suave… digo no es la gran cosa, podría tomar esto toda la tarde… he probado cosas más fuertes —comentó él con fingido desinterés.

— Pero no las has tomado con nosotros —inquirió Milo desde su lugar.

— Y qué bueno que traes ánimos Julián, tenemos unas veinte ánforas más… a ver cuánto aguanta un hombre de gustos finos como tu frente a unos simples caballeros —habló Seiya, confiado.

— ¿Eso fue un reto, Pegaso? —contra restó Julián, con sarcasmo —¿Me estás retando en esto? ¿Crees tener mejor garganta que yo?

— En realidad cualquiera de nosotros la tiene —dijo Aioria, provocando.

— Bien, entonces veo que todos están en mi contra, pero no sería justo que 14 caballeros tomaran contra uno solo así que propongo que tomemos la misma cantidad y que los débiles se vayan retirando de esto, así será limpio. Todos contra todos ¿qué opinan?

— Creo que es justo y sensato —habló Mu, asintiendo.

— Chicos yo no creo que… —comenzó Shun pero Hyoga le dio un codazo.

—Shun, no nos puedes dejar en mal frente a este tipo, es hora de que entrenes tu garganta también.

— D-De acuerdo —asintió Andrómeda, nervioso. Presentía que sería el primero en caer.

— Bien caballeros, no me fallen —pidió Saga, comenzando a rellenar los kylix de sus compañeros.

— ¿Somos caballeros o bufones? No me dejen en mal —exclamó Máscara, ansioso.

— Qué comience el juego —replicó Shura en la esquina, pegándole a la mesa con su copa.

* * *

Y las rondas comenzaron. Los caballeros podían tomar comida y tener su trago, cosa que a todos les daba algo de ventaja, tener alimento en sus estómagos y no solo alcohol. El trago era primero saboreado hasta la mitad, mientras saboreaban alimentos y la otra mitad era hasta el fondo. Poco a poco, aquellos "serios" caballeros, comenzaron a desinhibirse más y las risas comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más.

Cada kylix contenía aproximadamente 250ml, lo cual podía parecer era una medida "leve" pero aquél vino estaba demasiado concentrado ya que era una reserva demasiado especial de Aldebarán para esa ocasión.

El primero en caer fue Shun que a la 9ª ronda se quedó viendo al vacío.

— N-No amigos yo…

— ¡Vamos Shun! ¡No puedes rendirte! —le alentó Shiryu, pero Andrómeda negpo con la cabeza.

— Si Ikki me viera…

— Seguro estaría decepcionado, muchachito… pero no me extraña, con razón tu armadura tiene pechos… —sentenció Aldebarán a carcajadas.

— Aguanta como lo hiciste en la casa de libra —lanzó Milo desde la esquina y le mostró una sonrisa. Shun escondió la cara entre las manos, todos rieron y Hyoga se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué paso en la casa de Libra? —preguntó Poseidón.

— Nada, nada, son leyendas urbanas —intervino Camus acalorado—. Sigamos señores, ¡Ronda número 10!

En la doceava ronda, Afrodita sacó su espejo y observó su apariencia. Decidió que era suficiente para él.

— Vean esta preciosa cara toda deforme por sus estúpidos juegos para probar hombría —sin importarle, sacó su labial rojo y se pintó la boca—. Aún te odio Aioria por robarte mi labial…

— ¡Yo no me robé nada! —se defendió el León—. Estaba tirado afuera de…

— Si claro, seguro se lo diste a esa amazona pelirroja para que cumpliera tus fantasías… —se estremeció—, eres un…

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Estamos hablando de Marin? Me asombras León, te gustan las serias —comentó con sorpresa Shaka.

— Virgo, no es momento para que saques ese sentido del humor tan sarcástico que tienes.

— Afrodita empezó, no lloriquees y éntrale, ¡treceava ronda! —anunció el Hindú.

Los caballeros y Julían habían estado aguantando bastante. Seiya y su archi rival, que tenía sentado en frente se desafiaban con miradas y gestos, pero para la ronda 20 todos estaban muy ebrios.

Afrodita y Shun ya se habían dormido en sus lugares con la cara apoyada en la mesa, los demás comenzaron con los lapsus de honestidad:

— Maldito Julián —reclamó Seiya, hipando—. T-Tengo que reconocer que… aguantas… —lo señaló con una sonrisa cómplice—. Pensé que… eras una nena…

— S-Soy el rey de los m-ares Pegasito, no pueden conmigo…

— Y ¿Se puede saber a qué veniste a buscar a Athena? Porque no entiendo por qué diablos te tenemos aquí de invitado —preguntó el cisne, tambaleándose en su lugar.

— No, no… y-yo no vine a buscar a Athena —Julián negó con un dedo y se puso de pie, en el intentó tiró su plato y un racimo de uvas—. Y-Yo caballeros vine a ver a Saori y vine a proponerle matrimonio —anunció.

— Uy… —exclamaron Milo, Shaka y Camus. Hyoga y Shiryu se alertaron y enseguida tomaron a Seiya por los hombros.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no con esta ya serían tres veces en que te va a rechazar? —gritó máscara.

— Cállate Cáncer, a mi nadie me va a rechazar… soy su mejor opción.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Pegaso tiene las de ganar! —defendió Mu con una sonrisa. Estaba totalmente rojo de la cara y su expresión era como si estuviera demasiado feliz.

— Y-Yo… —comenzó Seiya

— ¡Ay vamos, Pegaso! TODOS lo sabemos, que nos hagamos los locos es diferente y mira muchacho, si no fuera por esa estúpida regla, estoy seguro que ya te hubieras casado y ya seríamos tíos todos —opinó el cumpleañero echándose otra copa de vino de full—. ¿O no camaradas? —los dorados asintieron.

— Tú siéntate Solo —lo jaló el León y lo sentó—. Te advierto que tienes las de perder con mi muchacho, porque es ¡mi muchacho! ¡El mío y el de Marín! Nosotros lo criamos y aunque no le llevo muchos años es mi hijo ¿oíste?

— ¿Entonces si tienes algo con Marin? —preguntó Milo, levantando las cejas.

— Pues si, si tenemos algo.

— Maldita sea, le debo dinero a Afrodita por esto, aposte a que no andabas con la pelirroja… y otra vez me ganó —anunció Máscara.

— A ver a ver, me estoy perdiendo de los chismes y como yo soy el cumpleañero, voy a moderar esto, vamos a empezar por la esquina… ¡Ey! A ver tú Camus ¿Amazona, mujer, hombre o que?

— Nada, tristemente…

— Bien, eso lo podemos arreglar después. Siguiente, rubio perfeccionista ¿Tú qué? —Shaka negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Ay no te hagas el seriecito! He visto a esa mujer de vestido negro rondar por las noches en tu casa eh… ¿Cómo se llama?

— Más respeto para ella Leo, es una Diosa, no una simple mujer… y mis asuntos amorosos no les incumben.

— Mira nada más, le apuestas a las grandes ligas, un mortal como tú, y nos quejamos de que Seiya le juega al vergas… y tú estás peor, pero bueno… —le dijo Aioria.

— Bueno tu ya dijiste que si Aioria ¿Cuánto llevan y hasta donde? —Leo escupió el vino y bañó al pobre del Dragón que estaba frente a él.

— N-No te pases, Tauro… —Todos se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron acusadoramente.

— Un año… y todo

— ¿Todo? —preguntó el dragón.

— Todo es todo, ¡ya! Sigues tú Aldebarán porque Julián ya hizo el ridículo contándonos el motivo de su visita y todos aquí sabemos que va a regresar con la cola de pez entre las patas de regreso al mar.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido el Rey del mar.

— Yo soy el cumpleañero, yo no cuento, pero si quieren saber, tengo una enfermera que suele venir a ayudarme con mis dolencias que… ¡Ufff! Bueno no es nadie del medio así que no les tiene que interesar mucho, el que sigue es Mü.

— A mi no me miren, yo soy el niñero de todos ustedes. Porque alguien tiene que ser el cuerdo.

— Si claro camarada. Te la voy a comprar por ahora… Saga ¿Qué dices tú? —el caballero había estado muy callado observando a sus compañeros, estaba igual de tomado que todos y había algo que quería sacar desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— A mí me gusta mucho una amazona… —comenzó, todos se sorprendieron por su honestidad.

— Yo sé quién es —lo interrumpió Milo, porque creo mi estimado Géminis que nos gusta la misma —El escorpión tomó su copa, se la llenó el mismo y le pegó un trago—. No te la voy a dejar fácil…

— Esto se va a poner bueno —comentó Máscara pegándole un codazo a Afrodita y a Shun que yacían cada uno a su lado, durmiendo.

— Creo que por tu misma estupidez la has perdido, eso pasa cuando juegas con las personas, pero no te preocupes, Shaina va a estar muy bien cuidada —Shura soltó la carcajada al lado de Milo y éste se molestó.

— ¡Cállate Capricornio! Que tu no vendes piñas, andas rondando a la amazonas de Shun

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron todos al unísono. Shun se despertó enseguida ante el alboroto y la mención de su nombre.

— Él tiene al cisne ¿Qué no ves?

— ¡No difames a mi alumno! —se metió Acuario.

— ¿D-Disculpa Shura? ¿Tienes algo con June? —Shun se levantó de su lugar y caminó tembloroso a encarar al santo dorado que lo miraba estupefacto.

— Déjala en paz, t-te lo advier… to —le dijo pegándole al pecho de su armadura. Como pudieron Seiya y Shiryu lo agarraron y lo regresaron a su lugar.

— Ella te sigue queriendo, pese a que tengas gustos… "peculiares" —replicó Shura, dirigiendo la mirada a Hyoga.

— Piensen lo que quieran de nosotros. Tengo dos mujeres que se pelearían entre ellas por mi —presumió el cisne.

— Le apuesto una estátera a Fhler —exclamó Camus, animado.

— Y yo una a la loca de Eris, es una diosa después de todo… le ganaría a Fhler —dijo Shiryu.

— Tengo mis dudas Dragón, no has visto lo que mi dama nórdica sabe hacer —inquirió alzando una ceja.

— Oye Dragón, y ¿Tú como para cuando ya nos haces tíos? —preguntó Aldebarán y ahora fue el turno de Shiryu de escupir el vino y bañar a Aioria que puso cara de asco.

— Y-Yo no…

— ¡Ay por favor, Shiryu! ¿Ya no? —dijo Seiya volteando los ojos—. Mira, ya sé que tú y Sunrei eran como hermanos, pero… a nosotros no nos vas a mentir, ya es hora de que den el siguiente paso ¿o esperas a que el maestro Dhoko se ponga las pilas antes que tú? —Aldebarán soltó una carcajada y Mü comenzó a toser, Saga le dio un golpe seco en la espalda.

— Seiya ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿El M-Maestro? P-Pero si él tiene…

— Un santo cuerpazo… —suspiró Afrodita que acababa de despertarse.

— Ese caballero tiene un punto —lo señaló Aldebarán—. ¡Sírvanle otra copa para que reviva! Y ahora si Seiya ¿Qué nos dices tú?

— Si, Seiya ¿Qué tienes con mi adorada Saori? —habló de nuevo Julián que había estado callado observando a los caballeros exponerse unos a otros.

— ¡Pues nada! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Está prohibido! —comenzó triste. Afrodita sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa del pantalón y se lo pasó, Seiya se sonó la nariz.

— ¡Pues aquí nadie te va a juzgar, Pegaso! —se levantó Aioria a darle ánimos al que consideraba su hijo—. ¿o qué opinan chicos?

— Oigan no… él es un caballero y yo soy un Dios, no lo estén…

— Tú siéntate Julián, tienes las de perder ya te dijimos, acá somos Team Seiya.

— Además él tiene a su sirena —anunció Saga mordaz.

— Ah mira, presumido e infiel aquí no toleramos eso eh —negó con la cabeza Shaka.

— ¡Saga eres un…!

— Touché —brindó Mu con géminis.

— Bueno muchachos, el vino se acabó por hoy, mi consejo para todos —anunció Aldebarán poniéndose de pie. Era el único que quedaba realmente cuerdo de todos—. Julián, mejor retírate con dignidad, mañana te van a rechazar por tercera vez. Mü, deja de ser nuestro niñero y consíguete una novia, antes de que Kiki te gane. Saga y Milo, que gane el mejor, esa amazona es ruda y tengo la ligera sospecha de que, los va a arrastrar a ambos dos. Afrodita tu… bueno tu, échale ganas estás muy guapo. Máscara… emm oye ¿por qué a ti no te pregunte?

— Porque no les importo —contestó aburrido.

— Es verdad, es que eres raro… bueno pues, deja de ser raro e intégrate. Shun, pues decídete hijo, o es la rubia o es el rubio no hay más. Hyoga, tú también decídete, pero yo le voy a Fhler, ella no alberga espíritus raros en su interior. Shiryu… queremos sobrinos pronto a menos que quieras que alguien más se ponga las pilas. Aioria… tú ya estás del otro lado, tú si entendiste. Shaka… ¡presenta a la Diosa!

— No son dignos, pero le voy a preguntar —dijo Virgo.

— Camus, Hilda de polaris es amiga mía ¿te la presento?

— Acepto —dijo de inmediato el maestro de Hyoga.

— Luego acordamos una cita —le guiñó el ojo—. Shura… triste tu caso mi estimado, pero eres bien parecido, igual y convences a June de olvidarse de don "casa de libra" y por último y no menos importante Seiya, ya plántale ese bendito beso a Saori que les robó Shaina. Y bueno, gracias por venir a mi festejo, creo que es hora de…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál beso? —Preguntó Seiya sintiendo que se le bajaba la borrachera.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Yo ya me quería ir a dormir! —resopló Afrodita, harto.

— Les voy a servir otra ronda a todos, esta historia es digna de contársela a Pegaso para que ya se decida de una vez por todas... —anunció Aldebarán tomando otra ánfora de vino.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Saori llegó al santuario flaqueada por Marin y Shaina. Las despidió agradeciéndoles aquella travesía en Japón con ellas y las dejó ir a sus habitaciones. Cuando ella llegó a sus aposentos, se encontró con Julian que bajaba las escaleras de piedra con una maleta en mano.

— ¿Ya te vas Julián? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Saori reparó en el aspecto desaliñado de su invitado, aunque no podía ver muy bien su cara por las gafas de sol que tenía puestas—. Pero, acabo de llegar ¿No me estabas esperando?

— En realidad solo quería venir a vacacionar, ya sabes, el mar me abruma, pero ayer tuve una grandiosa tarde con tus caballeros, maravillosos chicos eh…

— ¿Enserio? ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó intrigada.

— Si, si, ya sabes un par de martinis, nada más y cada quién a sus casas y bueno, yo ya me voy, hay una sirena que me anda esperando...

— Martini… —susurró Saori—. ¡Oye, Julián! ¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño hasta la casa de Tauro! Tengo que felicitar a Aldebarán por su cumpleaños de ayer, supongo que ya estará despierto.

— Yo te aconsejaría que lo fueras a ver más tarde quizás esté muy cansado —le dijo su invitado tratando de convencerla antes de que se encontrara con todos su caballeros durmiendo a sus anchas y borrachos, en la casa de tauro.


	14. Nombre

— ¡NO! —exclamó Ikki despertando de sopetón. El chico jadeaba audiblemente y se aferró a la cama con fuerza. Se mantuvo así unos momentos, inspirando y expirando tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones que ya le provocaban dolor. Cuando el golpeteo de su corazón fue bajando, cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía.

— Al fin despertaste —lo interrumpió una voz femenina. Ikki dirigió la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta en donde yacía una joven de tez blanca y cabello y ojos violetas que lo miraban. Tardó uno segundos en reconocerla pues lucía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes y no su acostumbrado vestido negro. Su nombre vino entonces como por arte de magia a la punta de su lengua:

— P-Pandora —susurró con sorpresa—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestionó él llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Un leve dolor le había comenzado.

— Tranquilo, Ikki —dijo ella preocupada. La chica tomó una silla que había en la esquina de la habitación, la colocó al lado de la cama y se sentó quedando frente a él—. Voy a decirte todo lo que sé, pero antes necesito hacerte una pregunta —él la miró extrañado—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Ikki se quedó en silencio, urgando en su mente.

— Seiya… él, levantó su puño contra Apolo… —aquel recuerdo se le antojó muy lejano—. Pero tú… tú moriste después de darme tu collar ¿Cómo es que…?

— Aún no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero tengo mis teorías —Ikki la miró serio y ella descifró sus ojos como una invitación a compartir sus pensamientos con él—. Creo que por alguna extraña razón "despertamos" en una especie de realidad alterna en la cual hemos estado viviendo, aunque no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo llevamos de esta forma. Tenemos vidas normales, sin nada que tenga que ver con los dioses. Entiendo que esa pelea con Apolo se suscitó mucho después de que vencieran al señor Hades, pero desconozco el motivo por el cual yo también estoy aquí —Ikki hacia un escrutinio de sus ojos como sopesando sus palabras—. Al parecer tu y yo nos encontramos en esta realidad, aunque tampoco entiendo el porqué. Cuando yo emm… "desperté" es decir, recobré mis recuerdos acerca de quién era en realidad decidí investigar si alguno de tus amigos estaba en esta misma ciudad. Me dediqué a recorrerla de arriba abajo pero no tuve éxito con ellos. Del único que tengo una pista es acerca del cisne, pero no es nada certero. Iba a comenzar a buscarlo, pero tu despertar me ha tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres decir que mis amigos podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo…?

— Es posible. Tus amigos, compañeros caballeros con otros rangos. Inclusive los propios espectros de Hades podrían estar por ahí teniendo una vida normal. Puede que hayan despertado y puede que no. Deberías buscarlos, a tus amigos me refiero —le comentó ella con una triste sonrisa. Ikki asintió. Si aquello era verdad, un arduo camino por encontrar a su hermano y sus amigos y entender toda esa locura apenas estaba por comenzar.

Ambos se quedaron callados y de pronto un pensamiento llegó a la mente del bronceado: Si Pandora que ya estaba muerta para el momento en que sucedió la batalla con Apolo, estaba ahí con él, "despierta", entonces…

— Esmeralda —susurró de pronto. Pandora se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

— A pesar de que no tenías recuerdos, me hablaste de ella cuando aún no habías "despertado". Se ve que era alguien importante para ti que incluso sin tus recuerdos de caballero vino a tu mente. Con sus rasgos físicos y su nombre me tomé el atrevimiento de buscarla también —Ikki se removió en la cama, nervioso—. Para mi sorpresa ella está aquí. La encontré hace cerca de un año. Vive al sur de la ciudad y tiene una florería. Tengo su dirección —ella se aproximó hasta una cajonera que estaba del otro lado del cuarto. Sacó una libreta, arrancó la hoja y se la dio—. Aquí es. Te escribiré la dirección de aquí para que puedas regresar por tus cosas, supongo que no querrás descansar más tiempo.

— No me hace falta, ya estoy bien —contestó ignorando el dolor de cabeza—, además necesito respuestas. Todo lo que me has dicho… —la miró. Ella tenía un semblante triste que no pudo entender así que desvió la mirada—. Te creo. Es sólo que es muy extraño —ella asintió en silencio.

— Te dejo para que te asees. En esos cajones está tu ropa —le indicó Pandora.

— Gracias por… todo —añadió Ikki antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su parte.

El nerviosismo lo invadió de pronto. Estaba empezando a asimilar todo lo que Pandora le había contado. No lo creía descabellado, pero miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente: ¿Habían perdido entonces la batalla contra Apolo? De ser así, debió haber alguien que los hubiera hecho reencarnar en aquella realidad como simples mortales, pero, ¿quién? ¿Zeus? A pesar de que Athena era la favorita del máximo dios griego, no lo creía capaz de devolverles una vida tranquila a los seres humanos que habían peleado y derrotado a no uno sino a muchos dioses. Nada tenía sentido, pero definitivamente lo averiguaría.

Ikki se dirigió a la cómoda que le había señalado la joven de cabellos violáceos y comenzó a buscar una muda. Revolviendo en los cajones se dio cuenta de que era extraño que hubiera cosas suyas en ese lugar… ¿Eso quería decir que esa casa era suya? Y si era así… ¿qué hacía Pandora ahí?

El chico tomó unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul marino de manga larga, se giró buscando la puerta de algún baño y la encontró detrás de él. Se quitó los pantalones de la pijama y se metió a la ducha. Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua fría, meditando. Primero tenía que trazar un plan. Pensaba en que era buena idea ir a ver a Esmeralda y conversar con ella. Corría el riesgo de que ella todavía no hubiera despertado a la realidad y eso sería un problema pues no podría convencerla de irse con él. Además de que quería seguir la pista que Pandora tenía acerca de Hyoga para que después ambos comenzaran a buscar a Seiya, Shiryu y Shun. El fenix suspiró. Sabía que la oportunidad de ver a Esmeralda después de tantos años en que lo había anhelado era algo que no podía desaprovechar, así que se prometió que iría primero a verla. Si ella lo reconocía le contaría todo y se irían juntos en busca de los demás, pero si no era así…

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó, pegándole al azulejo de la pared. No lo tenía nada claro… no sabía que haría si ella no lo recordaba, pero ya lo decidiría.

* * *

Ikki salió de aquel cuarto y se encontró con un largo pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras de madera las cuales bajó encontrándose con la primer planta de aquella casa. Divisó a Pandora sentada en la sala leyendo un libro. Con algo de incomodidad él entró a la habitación.

— Yo… iré a verla —le dijo.

— Lo sé —aquella sonrisa triste volvió a aparecer en la chica. Ikki estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de su ropa en la cómoda y de su presencia en ese lugar pero ella lo interrumpió—. Te deje la dirección de la casa, las llaves y dinero en la mesita del recibidor, puedes tomar un taxi aquí en frente, estarás ahí en unos treinta minutos. También está tu celular, si tienes algún problema para volver, mi número está registrado. Espero que tengas suerte —le deseó ella. Ikki se limitó a asentir y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tomó las llaves, una billetera llena de dinero, su celular y el papel en donde ella le había anotado la dirección. Aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Pandora así que se prometió que cuando regresara sería el momento de hablar. El chico suspiró, giró la perilla de la puerta y salió a la realidad de aquel mundo que no recordaba y no conocía.

Cuando Pandora escuchó la puerta cerrarse dejó de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que el momento que tanto había temido desde que "despertó", se acercaba.

* * *

El taxi lo dejó frente a un centro comercial. Ikki se quedó un momento ahí viendo el papel con la dirección que Pandora había anotado. "Plaza Elisyum, local 13-A".

El chico decidió acercarse para buscar el local, sin embargo, no fue necesario adentrarse tanto en esa plaza. Cuando entró, divisó el local a unos metros a su derecha.

Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y el corazón comenzó a repiquetearle con violencia. Ikki quiso tomarse un momento, porque en realidad había estado tan absorto tratando de entender lo que sucedía que no se planteó lo que le diría a la chica y llegar, así como así soltando todo sería muy extraño. Se quedó un momento ahí parado cuando un joven salió con un ramo de flores y lo depositó en un cubo en la entrada de la florería.

— Buenas tardes —le saludó él sonriente. Parecía más o menos de la edad de Ikki, tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes y llevaba un mandil azul puesto—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Yo… bueno… en realidad… —comenzó a balbucear él sin saber qué hacer o decir.

— ¿Está buscando flores para una ocasión especial?

— Si, si claro es que no tengo idea de cuales…

— Llegó al lugar indicado, pase —el chico le tendió una mano invitándolo a entrar e Ikki obedeció. Cuando el fenix entró a la florería casi se desmaya. Ahí, detrás del mostrador la vio. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, portaba un delantal rosado y recortaba las puntas de unas rosas con unas pinzas.

— Esmeralda, mi cielo, el joven está buscando una flores —a Ikki le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó al dependiente de la tienda dirigirse así hacia la rubia. Ella se giró y vio a Ikki que aún estaba en shock.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenido—lo saludó ella con una sonrisa. Los ojos azules de Ikki se encontraron con los verdes de la chica.

— B-Buenas… —contestó vagamente. Se quedó mirándola esperando alguna reacción en ella que le diera indicios de que se acordaba de él, sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

— ¿Qué flores prefiere para su ramo? —indagó Esmeralda al ver que Ikki la miraba confuso.

— Es que yo no…

— Querida, al parecer el joven prefiere que le ayudemos a elegir el ramo.

— Ah de acuerdo. Creo que podríamos ponerle unas rosas naranjas, rosadas y unos claveles y peonias, déjemelo a mi —anunció moviéndose y tomando diferentes flores de las múltiples cubetas en donde las tenían dispuestas—. ¿Es la primera vez que regala un ramo?

— Si, algo asi… —admitió con pena.

— Entonces con más razón debe quedar hermoso —él asintió. En silencio mientras ella armaba su encomienda, Ikki se la quedó viendo y notó que en su mano había un anillo.

— Ustedes… ¿Hace cuánto se casaron? —le preguntó queriendo parecer casual.

— Hace dos semanas, ya llevábamos cerca de un año de noviazgo —sonrió ella ampliamente cortándole el tallo a las flores que iba ensamblando. Cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, inexplicablemente la mente de Ikki voló hasta Pandora. Un recuerdo de su risa lo invadió y lo hizo sentir extraño—. ¿Usted cuánto tiempo lleva con su novia?

— Pues… —un flash llegó ante sus ojos y recordó la sensación de tomarle la mano a Pandora. Recordó la cercanía de ella, su perfume… y su tono de voz. Ikki se estremeció—. Yo… soy un poco malo recordando las fechas pero creo que ya llevamos algo de tiempo.

— Estoy segura de que ella se pondrá muy feliz con este ramo, ¿qué opinas, amor? —le preguntó Esmeralda a aquel joven que armaba un arreglo de rosas rojas del otro lado del local.

— Es bellísimo, mi amor. Estoy segura de que su novia se alegrará —coincidió el esposo de Esmeralda.

— Ahora sólo me falta el listón… ¿algún color en especial?

— Violeta… —dijo Ikki, recordando—. A ella le gusta el violeta.

Ikki salió de la florería con aquel ramo de rosas en mano. Estaba en shock. Por instinto volteó hacia el local para ver por última vez a Esmeralda. Cuando la divisó ella abrazaba a su esposo y éste le daba un beso en los labios.

Era extraño. Había deseado verla desde que ella había muerto, le había llorado infinidad de veces, la había llamado en sueños… la había recordado todos los días de su vida y sin embargo, el encontrarse con ella y verla ahí, viva, casada… feliz lo había reconfortado y llenado de alegría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho era su esposo pensó que se derrumbaría ahí y que el dolor lo desgarraría una vez más debido a que nuevamente su primer amor le había sido arrebatado también en esa realidad, y a pesar de ello, Ikki se alegraba de haberla visto tan hermosa, dulce y amable como la recordaba. Se sentía tonto, porque era como que quería obligar a su cuerpo a sentir tristeza y dolor, pero en realidad estaba tranquilo.

En realidad, aquel encuentro le había servido para recordar otra cosa importante en su vida. Cuando estuvo con Esmeralda en la florería y ella le preguntó por su novia, un solo nombre apareció en su mente: _Pandora_. Como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón comenzó a recordar momentos vividos con aquella joven, recuerdos que no eran de su vida como caballero, sino como Ikki en esa realidad.

El chico tomó un taxi y le indicó la dirección de vuelta a la casa que compartía desde hacía dos años con la que había sido la hermana de Hades.

* * *

Ikki entró rápidamente a la casa, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que compartía con Pandora. Ahí la encontró, haciendo una maleta. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo llegar de forma tan intempestiva y vio que llevaba un ramo de flores.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó ella comenzando a pensar que todo había salido mal con Esmeralda.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —se aproximó a ella, enojado. Pandora se alarmó.

— ¿De q-qué hablas?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y yo eramos una pareja? —ella lo miraba atónita. Ikki lo había recordado—. Lo recordé, lo recordé todo… mis recuerdos siendo caballero, mis recuerdos en esta vida alterna o como le quieras llamar ¿Por qué me dejaste ir a verla cuando estaba contigo? —le reclamó.

— Porque la amabas, lo sé… lo sentía, lo sabía —soltó ella al fin con voz quebrada—. Me hablas de ella y de lo mucho que la querías y lo que significó para ti y cuando fui consciente supe que debía intentar buscarla para que cuando tu despertaras pudieras estar con ella… para que pudieras estar con la verdadera mujer a quien amas.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? —le preguntó furioso.

— Yo salgo sobrando en esta historia —Pandora cerró su maleta dispuesta a abandonar ese lugar y dejar a Ikki libre cuando él la interceptó poniéndose frente a la puerta.

— No te vayas —le dijo con aquella voz grave en un tono tan suave que le erizó la piel.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— Está casada, pero eso no es lo importante —le dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la chica—. Cuando estuve en ese lugar lo recordé. _Nos recordé._ Esto que hay entre tú y yo se dio genuinamente, sin que supiéramos quienes éramos. El ir ahí sólo me hizo ver que Esmeralda fue una mujer muy importante en un momento de mi vida pero que sólo me acompañó por ese tiempo, porque así debía ser. Evidentemente su muerte fue algo horrible que me recriminé por mucho tiempo y por eso su recuerdo seguía viviendo conmigo… cuando estuve en ese lugar recordé que yo tenía una vida maravillosa contigo. Y sé que esto lo hiciste porque me amas, pero yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo.

— Y ¿no te importa que en el pasado haya sido yo la culpable de que tu hermano…?

— No. Me lo dijiste, fuiste utilizada… además yo también hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, así que no te juzgo. Por favor Pandora… quédate —se acercó y le ofreció el hermoso ramo de flores que Esmeralda había armado para ella.

Pandora relajó su cuerpo, tomó el ramo y permitió que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Sintió como sin proponérselo, su relación con Ikki había cambiado de etapa. Se sintió dichosa de escucharlo hablar de esa forma, que no era muy su estilo, pero que cuando el momento lo requería, sacaba a flote esa faceta.

Ikki la abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició el cabello tratando de consolarla. Cuando ella estuvo más calmada rompió el abrazo para poder buscar sus labios. Cuando la besó una especie de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió como un fuego le recorría la piel y le bombeaba el corazón. Ikki supo que en esa realidad extraña en donde habían caído, indirectamente algo o alguien le había dado la oportunidad que siempre quiso y pensó perdida: el poder amar y ser amado de la misma forma. Y aunque su pasado se le había presentado, sabía que tenía que pasar la página y dedicarse a ser feliz.


	15. Obstáculos

Hyoga y Fler salieron de la mansión Kido tomados de la mano. Los invitados les aplaudieron a los nuevos esposos y se escucharon gritos y chiflidos por parte de los caballeros de bronce. Los rubios acababan de casarse por la vía civil en una ceremonia organizada en la mansión de Saori.

Era una celebración un tanto privada, ya que solo estaban presentes los caballeros de bronce, los de oro, Saori y la hermana de Fler, Hilda.

Athena les había decretado el dia libre a todos sus caballeros y Saori se había encargado de enviarles una invitación a aquel evento para que pudieran asistir si asi deseaban. Como era el primer caballero en casarse oficialmente, ninguno faltó al festejo. Hacía años que ninguno dejaba sus labores para ir a algo parecido, así que todos se vistieron de etiqueta y estuvieron puntales a la cita.

Después de que Hyoga y Fler hubieran firmado, todos los presentes pasaron al jardín trasero de la propiedad en donde se había preparado un banquete en honor a los recién casados que ya estaba servido en sus lugares.

Los esposos estaban sentados en una mesa para ellos dos solos, en medio del lugar y alrededor de ellos, estaban dispuestas otras tres mesas. En una se encontraban Seiya, Saori, Hilda Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Sunrei. En la segunda Aldebaran, Mu, Aioria, Shaka y Milo y en la última, Afrodita, Máscara, Shura y Camus.

Cada una de más mesas tenía su propio ambiente: En donde se encontraba parte de los dorados, Aioria estaba haciendo reir a sus compañeros y la escandalosa risa de Aldebarán partía el lugar. La mesa de los bronceados en cambio mantenía una plática amena en torno a la única invitada que no pertenecía al santuario: Hilda de Polaris.

Camus la había visto cuando entró a la sala en donde Hyoga y Fler firmarían su acta de matrimonio por lo civil, de la cual ellos habían sido sus testigos. No había tenido la oportunidad de que su discípulo o su nueva esposa se la presentaran, pero no era algo que le molestara. En su mesa, al parecer se habían instalado sus compañeros que compartían con él el don de la seriedad, excepto Afrodita que sostenía una acalorada plática con Máscara por lo bajo. El caballero de oro notó que el de la casa de Piscis estaba deleitándose criticando la vestimenta de otros caballeros, mientras Cáncer hacía caras de que se callara. Camus puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía que no podían comportarse ni siquiera en un evento social. Acuario terminó su comida y se dedicó a escudriñar el lugar sin nada más interesante qué hacer. A diferencia de sus dos imprudentes compañeros él sólo miraba a los invitados convivir. Su mirada se posó en Hilda. Vio que estaba sentada junto a Saori y explicaba algo haciendo ademanes en el aire. Los de bronce estaban muy atentos y hasta inclinados hacia ella. Camus recordó que todos ellos se conocían debido a que habían ido a Asgard hacía tiempo, en donde Hyoga y Fler se habían conocido y había iniciado su romance, según le había contado su pupilo.

El caballero estaba en medio de su reflexión cuando notó que los ojos de Hilda se encontraban con los suyos y se sintió descubierto. Desvió la mirada hacia su copa de vino, algo incómodo. Sin embargo, curioso, alzó un poco la vista y vio de reojo vio como la representante de Odín se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la mesa en donde estaban Hyoga y Fler. Hilda se acercó a ellos, de frente a su mesa y les dijo algo. Acto seguido los tres se voltearon a ver a su mesa. Camus se incomodó mas porque sintió las miradas sobre él, pero después pensó que tal vez miraban a Shura que estaba a su lado y como que se relajó un poco.

— Te están mirando a ti, acuario —le anunció Shura.

— No sé de qué hablas —dijo Camus muy serio.

— Y de hecho ya vienen para acá.

El caballero de la onceava casa vio como Hyoga y Fler, tomados de la mano y seguidos por Hilda, iban hacia su mesa. Le dio un trago a su copa de vino y disimuladamente se arregló la corbata del traje azul que llevaba puesto. Evidentemente se dio cuenta que iban a buscarlo directamente a él y se puso de pie para recibirlos.

— Maestro —dijo Hyoga con una enorme sonrisa. Camus lo abrazó con fuerza y le palmeó la espalda.

— Felicidades, a los dos —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del serio caballero. Estaba realmente contento y orgulloso de su alumno. Era el primero en romper las reglas por una buena causa, o al menos eso creía él. En el pasado puede que no hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero, sabía del amor que su pupilo le profesaba a Fler y sabía que tampoco le fallaría a Athena por eso, sino al contrario. Y más que romperlas, su misma Diosa las estaba cambiando, algo un tanto impensable por generaciones pero que, sin duda, representaba un buen cambio y buenas oportunidades. Nadie estaba obligado a abandonar su acostumbrada vida de "rectitud", eran libres de escoger y se alegraba que Hyoga hubiera sido el primero en dar ese valiente paso. Lo admiraba por eso, puesto a que él ni siquiera podía imaginarse en alguna situación parecida a la de su alumno. No estaba en sus planes e imaginaba que nunca sucedería, así que sentía alivio por no tener que pensar en eso.

— Gracias por apoyarnos en esto —dijo Fler abrazándolo con confianza. Camus se sintió algo extraño, pero le dio ternura el gesto de la chica y la abrazó de vuelta.

— No me agradezcan nada. En realidad, la que les dio permiso fue Saori, yo sólo fui a hablar con ella para decirle que los vigilaría muy de cerca para que Hyoga no se distrajera en sus deberes de caballero, cosa que no va a suceder, ¿cierto?

— No, maestro. Perdonen, por la emoción no los saludé. Hola, a todos —dijo el rubio volteándose a ver a los demás en la mesa—. Gracias por venir. Afrodita, Máscara, Shura. Esperamos no haberlos sacado de sus deberes para que pudieran acompañarnos.

— Para nada Hyoga, creo que todos necesitábamos una distracción —comentó Shura con una leve sonrisa—. Felicidades a los dos.

— Me encanta tu vestido querida —dijo Afrodita observando el hermoso vestido de novia de Fler que era de encaje en la parte del pecho y las mangas y una amplia falda de tul, Llevaba su acostumbrado cabello rubio ondulado, suelto— y el de tu hermana por supuesto que también… —añadió al ver a Hilda que iba ataviada con un vestido azul marino de satín, pegado a su cuerpo.

— Gracias y yo amo tu tono de labial —exclamó Hilda llevándose las manos a la cara.

— Ni le hubieras dicho, ahora no se va a callar —dijo Máscara poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Tú cállate, no sabes distinguir lo bueno —exclamó Afrodita molesto con él. Todos rieron.

— Si me permiten, voy a llevarme un momento a mi maestro.

— Adelante, Hyoga y dale una cerveza para que se relaje —Camus le echó una mirada de odio a Shura ante el comentario. Los cuatro se fueron un poco más a la esquina alejándose de las mesas.

— Maestro perdóneme la interrupción pero Fler y yo queríamos presentarle a la señorita Hilda. Les pido una disculpa a los dos por no haberlos presentado durante la firma del acta, pero teníamos tantas cosas en la cabeza…

— Y también fueron los nervios, en verdad disculpen —dijo Fler. Camus le sonrió a los dos rubios y luego posó su vista en Hilda, que le alargó la mano y estrechó la suya antes de que él pudiera tomársela y besarle el dorso.

— Es un gusto Camus —le sonrió.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Hilda.

— A ver, esto va para los dos: nada de señorita Hilda. Tú —señaló a Hyoga poniéndole el dedo en el pecho—, dime cuñada o hermana, cómo quieras y tú Camus, perdón voy a tutearte, dime Hilda.

— D-De acuerdo… Hilda —corrigió el dorado un poco extrañado ante la efusividad de la jovencita.

— ¡Ey! ¡Hyoga! —de pronto la voz de Aldebarán retumbó hasta ellos. El caballero de Tauro le hizo una seña para que se acercara a su mesa—. ¡Ven!

— Si me disculpan un momento, iremos a ver a los invitados —anunció el novio.

— Por lo mientras platiquen un rato, me alegra que por fin los hayamos podido presentar. Ambos son muy importantes en nuestras vidas y bueno… —la voz de Fler se quebró un poco e Hilda la abrazó. Camus se dio cuenta de la mirada cálida que ésta le brindaba a su hermana. Se notaba enseguida que eran muy cercanas y que se querían mucho.

— Hermana, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. No llores y no arruines tu hermoso maquillaje. Anda, vayan a ver a sus invitados —Fler asintió y después ambos los rubios se alejaron tomados de la mano dejando a Hilda y a Camus a solas.

— En realidad fui yo quien les pidió que nos presentaran —admitió Hilda sin más.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— Las veces que he hablado con Hyoga siempre te menciona. Me ha dicho que además de ser su maestro, siempre te ha considerado como un padre y yo tenía curiosidad de conocerte por eso. Él es un gran muchacho, y si tú lo educaste parte de su vida, imagino que eres igual —al dorado se le subió el color a la cara y pudo sentirlo. Hilda se rio bajito ante ello, pero no quiso burlarse. De por sí sentía un poco serio a Camus y no quería romper la poquita interacción que tenía por parte de él.

— Es un buen muchacho, pero porque desde pequeño ha sido así. Es muy perseverante y a veces peca de confianza, pero Hyoga es un buen hombre y Fler una buena mujer que lo ama y lo acepta tal cual es —comentó él soltándose un poco y mirando a los rubios a lo lejos charlar con los demás dorados de la segunda mesa—. No la conozco mucho solo hablamos un poco estos días que llegó antes de la boda, pero Hyoga también me ha hablado mucho de ella.

— Fler está muy enamorada y me alegra. Hyoga también… ambos en realidad, y se entienden bien. En un principio la verdad tuve algo de miedo. Pensé que este asunto de que él fuera un caballero de Athena representaría un obstáculo para su felicidad. Pero gracias a que cierto dorado intercedió por el bello amor juvenil eso no sucedió.

— No hice gran cosa —dijo él.

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero me alegra que Fler va a tener a alguien que vele por ella de ahora en adelante, a parte de su esposo, claro —Hilda miró a su hermana a la distancia sintiendo algo de tristeza. Camus se dio cuenta que el semblante de su acompañante cambió.

— ¿Solo la tienes a ella? —se aventuró a preguntar.

— Si. Nuestros padres fallecieron cuando éramos pequeñas así que, desde ese entonces hemos sido inseparables. Hasta ahora. La verdad nunca pensé que ella cambiara de residencia. Crecí pensando en que se casaría con alguien de Asgard, pero entonces Hyoga apareció en su vida. Pero está bien, es parte de crecer. Ella debe hacer su camino, aunque yo quisiera que fuera cerca de mí, sé que estará bien y será feliz y eso me alegra mucho —Camus se limitó a asentir. No sabía qué decirle. Ella le estaba contando cosas personales que así tuvieran que ver con Hyoga y Fler y no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Se sintió mal por no poder darle alguna palabra de aliento. Aunque veía que la jovencita era bastante madura en su percepción de las cosas.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Japón? —preguntó tratando de alejar el tema triste.

— En realidad voy a acompañar a Fler y a mi cuñado en su luna de miel —comentó casual mirándolo a los ojos. Camus no pudo ocultar su mirada de desconcierto y ella soltó una carcajada—. Es una broma Camus, no seas tan serio. Aún no decido cuánto tiempo, pero estaré unos días recorriendo este lugar y puede que Grecia, me gustaría conocer el santuario. Supongo que ustedes regresarán a sus actividades pronto ¿cierto?

— Si. Tenemos libre mañana domingo, pero regresamos a Grecia por la noche para descansar y retomar nuestras labores el lunes

— Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que si voy a Grecia nos veremos por ahí.

— S-Supongo —contestó él. De pronto ambos se quedaron callados y él se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado descortés con ella así que quiso corregirlo—. Oye, disculpa mi poca falta de atención, pero ¿te gustaría tomar asiento? Mis compañeros no son los más alegres del santuario, pero no te tendré aquí parada.

— Pues creo que todos se están juntando —Hilda señaló y Camus volteó a ver cómo todos los caballeros juntaban las cuatro mesas haciendo una larga.

— ¡Oye, Camus! ¡No seas descortés con la hermana de la novia! —exclamó Aldebarán con sorna —Camus tuvo que reprimir el esfuerzo de hacerle una mueca a Tauro.

— Tienen razón, disculpa mi comportamiento —soltó entre un suspiro, un poco apenado.

— Tranquilo Camus, no soy una princesa ni nada parecido, así que no pasa nada, pero, mejor vamos con ellos antes de que todos empiecen a molestarte.

Ambos se acercaron. Hilda volvió a tomar su lugar junto a Saori y le dejaron a Camus un lugar al lado de ella. Acuario estaba rodeando la mesa para ir a sentarse con Hilda cuando Aldebarán lo tomó de la manga.

— Planeaba presentarlos, pero veo que me han ganado. Prácticamente se fue a presentar sola, interesante… ¿no? —Tauro movió las cejas sin ocultar su diversión.

— Alde, estoy comenzando a dudar que ustedes dos realmente se conozcan.

— Te lo probaré —sonrió complacido el del signo del toro—. Hilda, querida, ¿qué prefieres que te sirvan de tomar?

— ¿Y me lo preguntas Aldebarán? Ya me conoces… y sé perfectamente que ustedes caballeros acostumbran a tomar vino, pero Hyoga acaba de casarse con una chica Noruega, así que hoy vamos a beber cerveza y nadie se va a salvar. Ni tú Saori.

— Hilda, yo no bebo… —comenzó la reencarnación de Athena pero fue interrumpida.

— No quiero escuchar un no por respuesta —anunció Hilda mientras sonreía. La mirada de ella se posó nuevamente en la de Camus. Al parecer, aquella chica disfrutaba ser un poco el centro de atención, no en forma vanidosa, pero parecía muy desinhibida y eso, pese a que le resultaba bastante extraño se le hacía muy interesante. Camus se fue a sentar al lado de ella y decidió que por un día podía divertirse, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

— ¿Solicitaba mi presencia, Athena? —preguntó Camus hincándose ante su Diosa.

— Así es, Camus. Quisiera pedirte un favor un tanto especial.

— Sabe que cuenta conmigo —dijo él sin dudar.

— Hilda debe regresar a Asgard mañana. Hoy, en su último día decidió terminar sus vacaciones conociendo el santuario, así que debe estar por los alrededores. En realidad, el favor que tengo que pedirte es que la acompañes a Asgard —Camus tragó saliva, pero no se inmutó por fuera—. Durante la fiesta, pude notar que ustedes se entendieron bien, así que preferí que ella fuera escoltada por alguien con el que se sintiera cómoda, por eso me atrevo a pedirte esto. Imagino que en el viaje podrán platicar más de Hyoga y Fler, ya que son las personas mas cercanas a ellos y supongo que habrá muchas cosas que se quieran contar —comunicó Athena, contenta.

— Cuente conmigo mi señora —dijo Camus mientras sentía que las manos comenzaban a sudarle—. ¿Cuál es el itinerario?

— Bueno, Hilda pasará aquí la noche. Saldrán mañana por la mañana en el jet privado. Si gustas puedes tomar unos días en Asgard como compensación del favor que me estás haciendo y después regresar.

— No es necesario, estaré de regreso lo más pronto que pueda.

— De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión avísame. Te agradezco, Camus.

El dorado, salió de la habitación de Athena sin poder ocultar su molestia. La puesta de sol comenzaba a esfumarse en el horizonte y el caballero agradeció estar a punto de llegar a su casa ya que necesitaba pensar. Aquel favor lo había tomado desprevenido. Atravesó el colorido jardín de Afrodita y entró a la casa de Acuario.

— Hola —la voz de Hilda de Polaris le dio la bienvenida y él quiso regresar por donde había entrado—. Perdón por venir a tu casa sin avisar. Estuve paseando por el santuario todo el día y quería dejar tu visita para el último.

— Creo que no es muy correcto que estés aquí —contestó con una voz tan distante que hasta él se sorprendió.

— Sé que todo esto es por lo que te dije en la fiesta y por eso he venido a disculparme contigo —Hilda fue hasta él acortando la distancia. Por instinto, Camus se movió hacia atrás. Entonces fue el turno de la Asgardiana para molestarse por su reacción—. Ya… ¿sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión, no me voy a disculpar contigo ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Enserio tanto te molesta que te haya dicho que estoy interesada en conocerte? ¿Tan horrible te parezco? —le reclamó, molesta.

— Por supuesto que no eres horrible, Hilda —dijo él, sorprendido del cambio de humor de ella.

— ¿Entonces? Si tú no estás interesado, pues no pasa nada ¿no? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Te juro que no tocaría el tema, pero necesito saber porque desde ese día no has querido tener contacto conmigo.

— Sabes que tenía que regresar al santuario a mis obligaciones y por eso yo no…

— Eso es mentira, Camus. Te la has pasado evitándome, al día siguiente cuando te fui a buscar te habías escabullido de la mansión y decidiste regresar por tu cuenta a Grecia antes que los demás… —le echó en cara ella. Sin embargo él no se movió ni un milímetro—. Mira, fui honesta contigo, así que te pido lo mismo. Sólo dímelo y te juro que no te voy a volver a molestar. De todas formas, me voy mañana de aquí.

— Athena me pidió que te escolte hasta Asgard —soltó él en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué? —la de cabello gris abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida.

— Pensé que tal vez había sido tu idea porque no te he querido ver… —Hilda soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

— ¿Es enserio? Mira, si yo hubiera querido que me acompañaras te lo hubiera pedido directamente, así que no, no fue mi idea, pero si me vas a ir a dejar a Asgard con más razón prefiero que me digas que es lo que te tiene así.

La miró a los ojos, intentando no perderse en ellos. Su mirada era mordaz e impaciente y le recordó a unas noches atrás, aquel día de la fiesta:

_Camus estaba un poco mareado. Había abandonado la fiesta sin que nadie se percatara de ello y se sentía triunfal por eso. Subía las escaleras con sumo cuidado, directo a la que recordaba era su habitación, asignada por Saori. Gracias a los dioses que había estado disimulando un poco con la cerveza y tomado despacio sino hubiera acabado como los que se quedaron en el patio: totalmente borracho._

_Caminó un poco más por un largo pasillo, hasta que divisó la última puerta. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta ahí y cuando estaba girando la perilla sintió que alguien le detenía la mano, impidiéndole abrir._

— _Muy listo, caballero —dijo Hilda divertida—. Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que te marchabas, pero he estado muy atenta a tus movimientos._

— _Lo siento. Me atrapaste, hermana de Fler… la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a tomar tanto y no quería perder el decoro ahí, pero ya vi que tú si aguantas mucho._

— _En Noruega acostumbramos a tomar… bastante —admitió ella alzando los hombros._

— _Lamento no estar a tu altura —dijo con sinceridad, Camus._

— _La verdad es que si lo estás. Lo he comprobado durante toda la noche —dijo ella seria, de pronto. Camus se esforzó por sopesar lo que acababa de decir pero no le hacía sentido._

— _No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas? —él se la quedó viendo. Los ojos de la chica brillaban y se mordía los labios, ansiosa por algo. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver ese gesto en ella._

— _Camus, sé que esto va a sonar precipitado, pero no lo es o quizás sí, no me importa. La verdad es que quisiera conocerte… más —Camus guardó silencio, aún sin entender totalmente._

— _Bueno, pues… supongo que es lo que estamos haciendo ¿no? Nos han presentado y hemos platicado y…_

— _No… —negó ella con una sonrisa tierna al darse cuenta que el caballero no la estaba entendiendo—. He sentido una buena química contigo hoy, aunque eres un poco serio, una vez que te sueltas un poco eres otro… —pese a que habían estado en medio de todos, habían pasado casi toda la velada platicando entre ellos. Sobre Asgard, sobre Siberia, sobre Fler y Hyoga y sobre lo que hacían cada uno en sus tiempos libres. Los demás al darse cuenta de lo enfrascados que estaban en su plática los dejaron en paz y solamente los interrumpían para ofrecerles más cerveza—. Sin embargo, hemos estado rodeados de tus amigos y… ¡demonios! Lo que trato de decirte es que estoy interesada en ti, como hombre y quiero conocerte, si tú quieres, por supuesto —cuando el caballero de acuario escuchó aquellas palabras sintió que el mareo comenzó a parar. Aquella hermosa mujer estaba interesada en él y eso era una gran sorpresa, en primera porque nunca ninguna chica había sido tan directa con él y en segunda instancia porque, aunque parecía que ella era totalmente opuesta a él, precisamente eso lo invitaba a querer conocerla más a fondo._

— _Creo que este no es un buen momento. Hay algo de alcohol en nuestro sistema —dijo él, poniéndose serio—. Lo lamento, pero debo ir a dormir._

— _Tienes razón, no lo tomé mucho en cuenta, pero, podríamos hablarlo mañana antes de que se vayan a Grecia —contestó la muchacha sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que le había dicho él sobre el momento. No era que no se lo pudiera decir sobria, simplemente se había emocionado._

— _Debo entrar, descansa, Hilda —Camus entró, cerró la puerta y ella no supo qué hacer. Se quedó ahí parada por unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a volver a salir se dirigió a su alcoba._

— Ya sé que te lo dije en un mal momento o bueno, eso te pareció a ti. Me disculpo si creíste que te estaba diciendo las cosas porque estaba tomada, pero no fue así. Ahora, estamos sobrios los dos y solo necesitas explicarme porque te la has pasado huyéndome —Hilda se acercó a él y escudriñó sus ojos azules que la parecían hermosos pero que le rehuían de nuevo la mirada.

Él guardó silencio por un momento. Sintió que las palabras le escalaban la garganta y llegaban a la punta de la lengua. Hilda tenía razón. Había sido sincera con él, le debía lo mismo.

— Es que… —la miró, peor su semblante era de preocupación— también me interesas —admitió al fin. Ella sonrió de inmediato, pero luego cambió su semblante al ver que él se había movido y le daba la espalda.

— ¿Pero…? Camus de Acuario, no entiendo que está pasando, si los dos nos interesamos…

— Hay obstáculos, entre nosotros —arremetió con esa voz tan fría que Hilda ya le estaba conociendo—. Tu perteneces a Asgard, tienes obligaciones ahí, como yo las tengo aquí y yo no podría dejarlas, ni tu tampoco. Además, no sé tratar a las mujeres, nunca he tenido una relación o algo parecido, voy a terminar lastimándote.

— Me queda claro que no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres —admitió ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Entonces me vas a rechazar? ¿Así cómo así?

— Hilda… —exclamó él en tono se súplica.

— Camus —arremetió ella, molesta.

Ambos se quedaron callados, en medio del lugar. Camus miraba al piso de mármol de la casa de Acuario y ella lo miraba a él, cosa que lo incomodaba mucho. De pronto la joven de cabello gris se acercó a él y le tocó la cara con una palma, lo cual lo desconcertó. Era el primer contacto que tenía con alguien, de esa forma y el primero entre ellos.

— Dime que no sientes una fuerte atracción entre nosotros y entonces desistiré de esto.

— Si lo negara sería mentira. Pero es algo físico, aún no nos conocemos bien…

— Exactamente, aún no nos conocemos bien, pero en verdad quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad. Sé que más allá de esa seriedad con la que te escudas, hay muchas más cosas…

— Hilda, no sé si sea el hombre que buscas —admitió él, con temor.

— Yo tampoco lo sé y tampoco sé si sea una mujer para ti, pero quisiera averiguarlo —Camus se dejó llevar por el suave contacto de la palma de Hilda sobre su mejilla. Mentiría si dijera que en su interior un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones no danzaban entre sí. Era una mujer intrigante y hermosa, pero en verdad sentía ganas de ir más allá y develar su interior.

Con nerviosismo, el caballero colocó una mano en la cintura de ella y se acercó lentamente. Hilda sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y besarlo. El contacto fue tierno y delicado, algo que ella no se esperaba de Camus pero que le encantó.

Cuando se separaron él soltó una leve risa.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos escribiremos? ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? ¿Cómo vamos a manejar esto…? —Hilda se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando.

— Camus, ¿hace cuánto que no te tomas unas vacaciones?

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Athena recibió a Camus de acuario en su habitación. Le extrañó verlo ahí a esa hora, pero había algo diferente en su ceño. Aquella mirada fría e indescifrable que solía llevar había sido reemplazada ese día que solo alcanzaba con describir como chispeante.

— Mi señora, perdone mi atrevimiento tan temprano pero quise venir a hablar con usted antes de partir con Hilda.

— Dime, Camus —lo alentó ella para que prosiguiera.

— ¿Recuerda que me dijo que podía tomar unos días de descanso en Asgard?

— Mi oferta sigue en pie —le reiteró, sonriendo.

— Se lo agradezco. Quería comunicarle que haré uso de ellos, solamente… y perdone mi atrevimiento por esto, pero quería saber cuántos días puedo tomar.

— ¿Cuántos días se necesitan para conocer… un lugar? —le preguntó reprimiendo sus ganas de reír en ese momento.

— Si soy honesto no lo sé a ciencia cierta… — Saori se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos. Luego se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde él estaba hincado.

— Camus de Acuario, te otorgo la misión de que vayas a Asgard y te asegures de que aquel lugar se encuentra en armonía. Quiero un reporte detallado a tu regreso. Tengo entendido que Hyoga y Fler terminarán su luna de miel con una vista a Asgard. Podrían regresar los cuatro juntos… perdón, los tres —añadió ella, divertida.

— Pero… su viaje termina hasta dentro de un mes —dijo Camus alzando la vista a su Diosa, sorprendido.

— Yo creo que vas a tener que llevar más de una maleta y si fuera tú me apresuraría a empacar lo que me falta.

— Athena…

— Camus, no pierdas el tiempo aquí. Has lo que tengas que hacer —sentenció la diosa.

* * *

— ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! —Fler entró corriendo al castillo. Estaba muy emocionada porque después de todo ese tiempo maravilloso que había pasado con Hyoga recorriendo varios lugares al fin habían terminado en su hogar para ver a su adorada hermana. Estarían ahpi solo un día pero quería aprovecharlo al máximo con ella.

La chica fue directamente a la sala, en donde sabía que estaría Hilda. Hyoga la seguía a paso un poco más lento porque iba cargando las maletas llenas de obsequios que habían comprado para su maestro, Hilda, Saori y los bronceados. Cuando alcanzó a Fler se sorprendió mucho del panorama que encontró.

— ¿Maestro, Camus? —Hyoga soltó las maletas en la puerta de la sala y entró, asombrado—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¿Hermana…? —Fler también se había quedado atónita en el umbral.

Camus e Hilda se miraron y sin poder evitarlo sonrieron.

— ¿Quién de los dos les dice? —cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

— Yo lo haré —contestó él y le tomó la mano a Hilda ante la mirada atónita de los recién casados—. Bueno, queremos que sepan que estamos empezando algo… después de que ustedes se fueron a su viaje vine con Hilda aquí y me quedé todo este tiempo con ella.

— ¿Vamos a ser familia? —exclamó Fler sin poder contener la emoción.

— ¡Fler! —le gritó Hilda, totalmente roja.

— Eso aún no lo sabemos, el tiempo lo dirá —concluyó el dorado dándole un apretón delicado a la mano de Hilda.

— Nosotros nos vamos un mes y ustedes comienzan a salir… vaya sorpresa —dijo Hyoga con un poco de burla—. Bueno y perdonen mi imprudencia, pero ¿cómo le harán para verse…?

— ¿Te irás a vivir a Grecia, hermana? —Fler estaba por desbordar emoción pero se estaba conteniendo.

— Aún no. Estoy enseñándole sus deberes a mi sucesor como representante de Odin, así que aún debemos esperar un poco más —Hyoga abrió los ojos como platos. Ya hasta tenían un sucesor…

— O sea que si te irás a Grecia —afirmó Fler ahora.

— Bueno, bueno Fler, creo que tenemos que ir a descansar un poco. El viaje fue algo pesado y mañana regresamos a Grecia —le dijo Hyoga con intenciones de dejar a la parejita de mayores, a solas.

— Tú y yo necesitamos tener una plática muy seria —le comunicó la rubia a su hermana—. Y después tendré otra contigo, Camus.

— D-De acuerdo, Fler…

— Los veremos a la hora de la comida. —asintió Hilda—. Descansen.

Los rubios se retiraron reprimiendo las sonrisas. Esa sí que había sido un buen recibimiento.

— ¿Crees que esto funcione? —le preguntó Camus a Hilda—. Estoy por regresar…

— Si me lo preguntas, nunca he tenido una relación a distancia, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo… además, creo que esta vez ambos queremos intentarlo.

— Estoy tratando de seguir tu consejo y relajarme… de verdad hago mi mayor esfuerzo —aseguró el caballero de oro acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a la jovencita.

— Lo sé y soy feliz por eso. No pienses en el resultado, ni en los obstáculos que parece que tenemos en frente. Todo será como debe de ser… no hay más.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla hablar de esa forma. Podía decir que ya se había acostumbrado a su vibrante personalidad que tanto le gustaba. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Después, perdiéndose en lo que sentía la abrazó con fuerza. Camus sintió en ese momento que hacía mucho que no tenía tantas ganas de intentar algo nuevo y deseó con el alma contagiarse de la valentía con la que Hilda conducía su vida.


	16. Predicción

En las afueras de Grecia se había instalado la feria local Panateneas. En el pasado, se celebraban grandes fiestas en honor a la Diosa Athena, en donde los habitantes de dicho lugar participaban en distintas actividades como procesiones, declamando poesía, cantos y celebrando danzas. También llevaban a cabo un pentatlón, compuesto de pruebas que incluían carreras, lucha, salto de longitud, jabalina y disco. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando esas tradiciones se fueron deformando un poco, hasta terminar siendo un conjunto se juegos permanentes durante una semana en donde se encontraban los tradicionales juegos con el añadido de puestos de comida, teatro al aire libre, circo, juegos mecánicos y muchas más atracciones a la que la gente era adepta.

Shaina de Ofiuco caminaba hacia el lugar un tanto "irritada". Eran unos días extraños en el santuario, desde que Saori había tenido un cambio bastante marcado para con sus caballeros de todos los rangos y amazonas. Ahora se estaba preocupando porque ellos tuvieran días de descanso, porque salieran del santuario, que afianzaran sus relaciones de amistad entre ellos y les había dicho que si alguno sentía el deseo de encontrar pareja o formar una familia lo podían hacer, siempre y cuando no faltaran a su deber con Athena. Incluso les había abierto un fondo de dinero a cada uno en donde les depositaba un salario que podían disponer cuando quisieran y eso fue un impacto enorme para todos. Algo irreal a lo que muchos se negaban a por pena y por que eran prácticamente dejar años de reglas atrás, pero que poco a poco se fue aceptando gracias a las constantes charlas que ahora Saori sostenía con cada uno.

A decir verdad, Shaina y ella estaban entrando en un punto de construir una amistad impensable para ambas, en el pasado. La que había dado el paso había sido obviamente la Diosa, que le había pedido a la amazona la oportunidad de tener un mejor trato con ella. La primera reacción de Shiana fue desconfiar y comenzar a buscar el hilo negro de aquello, y eventualmente se sintió mal por pensar de esa forma, pero su mente le decía que no había razones por las cuales la chica de violáceos cabellos quisiera entablar una relación de amistad con ella… ¿O sí?

Los días se encargaron de disipar sus dudas ya que se fueron involucrando un poco más hasta el punto en que Saori le abrió su corazón y le dijo que nunca tuvo amigas, cosa que añoraba, aunque sabía que eso se daba natural y se tenía que construir. También le pidió que le hiciera el favor de separar a la Diosa de la mujer y aunque al principio le costó a la cobra, pudo hacerlo.

De que esa relación de amistad iniciara ya tenía meses y Shaina se sentía a gusto. Ella tampoco había tenido nunca un amigo cercano porque tendía a desconfiar de la gente y porque valoraba su soledad, pero el cambio repentino en Saori la hizo querer probar algo nuevo y darse la oportunidad. No eran las mejores amigas, pero sus pláticas eran interesantes. Llegaban a muchos puntos de introspección muy sanos y se retroalimentaban entre ellas.

Saori se lo había dicho, era un cambio necesario, por lo menos para ella tanto como mujer como Diosa y lo tenía claro, todos esos años, caballeros, amazonas y Diosa incluida se habían sometido a distintos tipos de entrenamientos para asegurar la preservación y la paz de la tierra. Eran un grupo de numerosas personas viviendo en el santuario y había demasiados grupitos formados y si bien, Saori sabía que era difícil lograr una completa homogeneidad –misma que nunca existiría porque todos eran completamente distintos- creía necesario hacer la práctica de conocerse los unos con los otros y más en ese periodo de paz que estaban experimentando. Por muchos años, que se llevaran o no entre la orden de Athena no importó mucho. Aunque era bien sabido que varios dorados eran inseparables y ni hablar de los bronceados, aunque dentro de ellos mismos habían amistades más sólidas que otras. Y por ello la reencarnación de la Diosa lo quería hacer diferente. Shaina sentía que ese tiempo lo había llevado bien, salvo por esa ocasión en donde se encontraba yendo a la feria por consejo de Saori, que le había dicho que probara distraerse y salir del confinamiento de sus aposentos en su día libre. La amazona solía aprovechar el fin de semana para entrenar y a veces leer en su cuarto y nunca salía mucho al exterior o se interesaba por otras actividades fuera del santuario, pero su nueva amiga le había hecho la sugerencia y ella había aceptado a regañadientes porque no le gustaba mucho que se metieran en su rutina, aunque sabía que Saori no lo hacía por metiche o para molestarla, pero Shaina creía que simplemente a algunas personas se les daba el cambio en otras cosas. Pero al final de cuentas terminó aceptando.

La de cabellos verdes terminó suspirando. Mientras no se le metiera a la chica Kido la idea de abolir el asunto de las máscaras todo estaba bien, aunque Shaina sospechaba que algún día llegaría ese momento y no estaba nada preparada para vivir eso.

Con esa preocupación en su mente, llegó al fin a la feria y se adentró en ella prometiendo curiosear por los puestos un rato y después dar media vuelta y regresar a entrenarse un poco.

Había algo de gente como era de esperarse. Parejas y familias disfrutaban del acontecimiento alegres y la chica se sintió aliviada de haber seguido la otra sugerencia de su diosa de dejar su armadura y usar ropa casual ya que, aunque llevaba la máscara puesta, con aquella blusa negra y pantalón de mezclilla nadie reparaba en ella como sucedía cuando vestía sus ropajes de amazona.

Pasó por unos puestos de comida y vio unos postres que lucían apetitosos y que no había probado nunca y se prometió que compraría unos para el camino de vuelta al santuario. Pasó por unas carpas en donde estaban unos animales del circo pastando y luego vio unas tienditas en donde vendían amuletos de la suerte. Estaba por acercarse cuando una señora se le acercó.

— Eres una amazona —le dijo. Shaina volteó a verla. La que le dirigía la palabra era una anciana que vestía una túnica blanca y sobre de ella tenía un chal azul. Tenía el cabello blanquísimo recogido en un rodete de trenzas que coronaba su cabeza y llevaba muchas pulseras y collares en las muñecas y el cuello, respectivamente.

— Lo soy —asintió Shaina desistiendo del puesto de chucherías para concentrarse en la mujer.

— ¿Te gustaría una predicción? —preguntó la señora, moviendo las manos y señalándole con las palmas su puesto a unos metros de ahí. Shaina llevó los ojos hacia donde la señora le señalaba y vio una pequeña carpa de color morado. La cobra se la quedó viendo y dio gracias a que su máscara le permitiera una expresión neutra, misma que no tenía debajo de ella.

— No se ofenda, pero no creo en ese tipo de cosas —le comentó dispuesta a girarse al puesto que estaba tratando de inspeccionar.

— Si, eres de las que no se impresiona con nada, pero si no crees en ello no pierdes nada —la adivina le sonrió algo divertida y Shaina buscó otro argumento para poder deshacerse de ella sin tener que llegar a ser grosera.

— No traigo dinero —se encogió de hombros la chica.

— Tómalo como un regalo para una defensora nuestra Diosa Athena —añadió. Entonces Shaina dudó un momento. En su mente apareció el rostro amable de Saori y se odió por eso—. De acuerdo —contestó un tanto derrotada.

— Por aquí —le indicó la mujer caminando a la tienda. Shaina se mordió el labio y tomó aire. Al final ese tipo de cosas no tenían valor para ella que no creía en casualidades ni suertes, así que no estaba mal, lo haría por la anécdota y para contarle después a Saori y que se riera de ella.

* * *

La anciana sostenía la mano de la jovencita y llevaba unos minutos inspeccionando las líneas de su palma cosa que comenzaba a exasperar a la chica. Comenzaba a pensar en que había cometido un error al haber aceptado porque no era más que una charlatanería. La adivina, que previamente había colocado inciensos por toda la carpa, habló al fin:

— Te distingues por tu impulsividad y tu coraje. Eres dura y valiente.

— No vine aquí para qué me dijera algo que ya sé —comentó irritada—. Mire, la verdad es que esto fue un…

— En tu corazón solía habitar alguien, un ser puro y valiente, pero él no es para ti… —Shaina estuvo a punto de retirar su mano pero la anciana se lo impidió agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza—. Y no es él porque hay alguien muy cerca, rondando…

— Esto es una estupidez mujer, no hay nadie "rondándome" y yo tengo que irme, asi que.

— El rojo es su sello y pronto encontrará la determinación para encontrarse en tu camino —Shaina no aguantó más y pegó una carcajada.

— Mira, gracias por el dato, en verdad, ha sido divertido y ahora sé que no debo aceptar este tipo de cosas, pero no quiero ser mal agradecida. Espero que tengas suerte —Shaina se levantó del mullido taburete en el que había estado sentada y salió de la carpa.

* * *

La chica tomó aire afuera y trató de aminorar la incomodidad que sentía, junto con la molestia y las ganas de burlarse. Por algo no confiaba tan a la ligera, pero bueno, tenía que intentar, no le había salido bien y no deseaba tener otro tipo de experiencia de ese tipo así que caminó hacia el puesto que estaba mirando antes de que la anciana la interrumpiera, dispuesta a terminar su curiosidad por lo que vendían ahí, pasar por los pasteles que se había prometido y regresar al santuario.

Se acercó al puesto y vio varias pulseras con piedras de colores. También había collares, amuletos y pequeñas estatuas de dioses griegos. Una pequeña sonrisa se articuló en su rostro cuando vio una figurita de Athena y volvió a pensar en su amiga y en que seguramente le haría feliz ver semejante muestra de adoración. Recorrió con los ojos el puesto de arriba abajo y después encontró dos pulseras que llamaban su atención: una tenía cuentas negras con una piedra morada alrededor y otra tenía cuentas blancas con una piedra verde en el centro. Las tomó entre sus manos tratando de elegir una pero después se acordó de que no llevaba dinero suficiente para la pulsera y los pastelillos, así que igual podría regresar otro día. Dejó ambas de nuevo en su lugar y cuando se giró para irse al puesto de los postres chocó contra alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

— Lo siento —dijo la amazona llevando enseguida al rostro de la persona y distinguió al joven que le regalaba una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes —dijo Milo de Escorpio. El alto chico de ojos azulados parecía que había ido también a pasar su día libre a aquel lugar y se veía muy diferente con su playera roja, sus pantalones y su chamarra negra que con su armadura dorada. A Shaina le pareció así incluso más atractivo de lo que se le hacía.

"El rojo es su sello" recordó Shaina pero enseguida desechó la idea ¿por qué estaba pensando en esas estupideces? La santa de Ofiuco le dedicó una mirada y luego se recompuso para seguir su camino, cuando la mano de él en su hombro la detuvo.

— Espera, no te vayas… —Shaina se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad—. Oh… ahora soy yo el que lo lamenta. No quise importunarte es solo que quería tu opinión —Milo tomó las pulseras que ella estaba mirando antes y se las mostró—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

— Me gustan las dos —se encogió ella de hombros y dio media vuelta.

Milo sacó un billete de su bolsillo y se lo tendió al dueño del puesto que había estado parado del otro lado de su mesita viendo a los dos jóvenes y luego el dorado se echó a correr para alcanzar a Shaina.

La alcanzó cuando estaba por llegar al puesto de los postres. El dorado se pasó la mano por la larga melena azul y se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber que estaba al lado de ella. Shaina ni siquiera lo miró.

— Deja de seguirme a menos que quieras terminar en La Fuente—le advirtió. Milo sonrió. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil con la chica, pero no iba a desistir.

— Pues correré el riesgo —le anunció mientras se detenía detrás de ella pues ya habían llegado a los postres—. Oh vaya, he probado varios de estos y ese de allá, el de chocolate es muy bueno.

— Pues yo no quiero ese —dijo la reacia chica—. ¿Podría darme el pastel de cajeta? Y unos panquecitos de nuez por favor —le dijo ella al dependiente sin prestar atención al santo de Escorpión.

— Y yo llevaré dos rebanadas del de chocolate y uno de fresa y otro de tres leches por favor —dijo después Milo. Shaina volteó los ojos debajo de su máscara y cuando el comerciante le dio su pedido no esperó a Milo y siguió dispuesta a llegar a su cuarto.

Pero tal y como había pasado minutos atrás el joven la siguió y al poco rato ya la había alcanzado y caminaban hombro a hombro por la vereda que bajaba del santuario al pueblo, en un silencio que a ella le estaba molestado demasiado. ¿Por qué rayos la seguía? ¿Por qué se tenían que haber topado en el mismo lugar? De pronto una idea loca le llegó a la mente a la cobra:

— ¿Acaso Saori te ha mandado a espiarme o algo así? —pensó que quizás también ella le estaba arreglando una salida o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Milo algo sorprendido de la pregunta—. Pero ahora que la mencionas, está teniendo un gran cambio en ella ¿no te parece? Ahora se está preocupando en que nosotros tengamos una mejor vida, bueno una un poco más normal, y aunque no se puede por completo, le agradezco mucho eso.

— Saori siempre ha sido una buena persona, más allá de ser sólo una Diosa. Es extraño, llevamos muchos años con… nuestras maneras, pero es un cambio bueno —soltó ella un poco más relajada.

— ¿Cómo la llevas con las otras Amazonas? —se atrevió a indagar él.

— Pues… no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ellas por el momento, supongo que, se dará…

— Entre los dorados siempre hemos tenido amistad, bueno, con unos más que otros, pero estamos en el intento y ha sido interesante enterarse de las historias de cada uno, creo que ahora puedo verlos de otra manera —admitió Milo, contento—. E… Imagino que como yo no acostumbrabas a salir del santuario ni en tus días libres…

— En realidad esto fue por sugerencia de Saori y quise probar, nada más —indicó ella. El chico sabía perfectamente de la personalidad de la santa de Ofiuco, así que sabía que debía lanzar la flecha antes de que llegaran al santuario, para lo cual ya faltaba muy poco. Así que Milo se adelantó unos pasos y se puso frente a la chica. El dorado sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra las dos pulseras que habían visto en el puesto y se las tendió.

— Dijiste que las dos te gustaban así que… bueno, son un pequeño obsequio —Shaina se las quedó viendo y luego alzó la vista hacia los ojos del joven. Él tragó saliva, sabía que terminar envuelto en una pelea con Shaina de Ofiuco era una posibilidad muy grande en esos momentos.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Escorpión? —le preguntó con seriedad y enojo impregnados en su tono de voz.

— Bueno, en realidad estoy intentando invitarte a salir —admitió él con una amplia sonrisa—. Te he observado, desde hace un tiempo y bueno, ahora con todo este nuevo cambio… yo me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras? ¿me darías esa oportunidad? La verdad es que, vi que salías del santuario y como sé que no lo haces, lo tomé como una oportunidad de acercarme. No quiero importunarte ni nada, sólo… pasar tiempo juntos, si quieres —explicó él.

Shaina se quedó frente a él y en silencio por unos segundos y el caballero de oro temió que le diera una cachetada. En cambio, Shaina tomó las dos pulseras y las guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón. Milo tuvo que reprimir un gesto de victoria.

— Hay una obra de teatro al aire libre el próximo sábado o podríamos ir al circo —dijo el escorpión cuando Shaina comenzó a caminar retomando el rumbo al santuario—. ¿Cuál prefieres?

— La obra de teatro suena bien… —le dijo.

— Bien... de acuerdo —asintió Milo contento—. Los pasteles también son para ti, para que los pruebes, sólo déjame uno de chocolate, por favor —le extendió la bolsa y Shaina la tomó. Se sentía extraño que alguien tuviera atenciones con él y de alguna forma quería corresponder, aunque fuera un poquito.

— Podríamos… quizás… comer los pasteles en las escaleras antes de entrar —sugirió la amazona escondiendo el nervio que sentía con bastante diplomacia.

— Es una estupenda idea —asintió Milo soltando lentamente el aire que había contenido por los nervios.

Shaina agradeció por segunda vez en ese día el tener puesta su máscara porque seguramente su cara de sorpresa y nervios la delatarían enseguida. La adivina llegó de nuevo a sus pensamientos, pero se negó a creer que aquella predicción burda se refería a Milo, aunque le parecía que era mucha coincidencia. La jovencita decidió que le atribuiría aquel momento cósmico al cambio que estaban comenzando a tener todos los residentes del santuario en sus vidas. Como siempre, su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero no iba a negar que el chico se le hacía atractivo y hacía tanto tiempo que había pensado en que las posibilidades de tener alguna relación se habían esfumado. Después de Seiya se había sentido herida y había querido esconder su corazón para protegerlo de cualquier rasguño, pero algo le decía que debía confiar y dentro de ella sentía esa inmensa necesidad de dejar salir a esa Shaina que se había esforzado por negar, porque era vulnerable y se moría por amar y ser amada.

Y sintió ganas de tomar esa oportunidad y se prometió tal como ya se lo había prometido a Saori, seguir a su corazón.

* * *

Shaina esperaba impaciente afuera de la casa de Escorpión. Sentía la necesidad de esconderse, porque en cualquier momento alguien la podía verlos pero con el permiso de Athena la cosa había cambiado.

— Hola —Shaina casi pega el brinco cuando Milo pronunció aquello en su oreja. La santa se volteó, dispuesta a testarle un golpe, pero él fue más rápido, le tomó la muñeca, le retiró la máscara en un rápido movimiento y le robó un apasionado beso que la desarmó por completo y que por supuesto, le correspondió.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le reclamó ella, jugando con la punta de uno de sus mechones azules.

— Tuve que ir a la casa de Afrodita a robar algo —le dijo y luego reveló detrás de él una rosa roja que le extendió. A pesar de la poca luz, Milo pudo ver cómo el rubor aparecía en las mejillas de su compañera.

— Milo… yo… —comenzó ella, sin saber bien qué decirle. Había encontrado en él un compañero que era explosivo, amoroso, fogoso, pero también, atento, tierno y con detalles románticos como el que acababa de darle. Ella aún estaba aprendiendo a desprenderse de sus miedos y él estaba siendo sumamente paciente con ella.

— Shhhh… no digas nada bonita —la calló con otro beso—. Mejor… vayamos a… —Shaina asintió, le quitó la máscara al dorado de las manos y tomados de la mano se enfilaron dentro de la casa del Escorpión.

Ni bien estuvieron en la entrada, ella se volvió a quitar el velo que cubría su rostro del exterior y prosiguieron a repartirse besos apasionados. Todo el pasillo hasta el cuarto del Santo de Oro estaba delineado por las piezas de sus armaduras mismas que se fueron quitando en el trayecto a la cama de Milo.

Cuando llegaron ahí ambos estaban sólo en ropa interior. Milo se retiró de los labios de la chica y la observó con una mirada intensa que le provocó escalofríos a la amazona.

— Eres hermosa… por fuera y por dentro también —le dijo. Ella que casi nunca era buena para las palabras de vuelta a un cumplido, arremetió nuevamente a sus labios. Le tocó el torso desnudo y bien labrado y luego sintió como él le desabrochaba el sostén para liberar sus pechos y tenerlos a merced.

Shaina se arqueó hacia atrás cuando sintió las manos de Milo sobre su piel y cuando comenzó a pasarle la lengua haciendo un camino desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. Con un rápido movimiento y sin dejar de regar besos en su piel, él le bajó la pantaleta y la cargó para depositarla en la cama.

Shaina se deleitó ante la vista que tenía enfrente. Deseosa de recibirlo. Ambos se sonrieron, seductores. Milo gateó hasta ella y fue cuando Shaina aprovechó el momento y con sus pies lo despojó del bóxer negro que portaba. La erección del caballero quedó expuesta y ella le tomó por la nuca para comenzar a besarlo. Milo pegó su cuerpo con el de ella y colocó sus brazos entre la cabeza de la chica para apoyarse.

La fragancia del cabello de Shaina ya se había impregnado en el aire y lo volvía loco. Ella lo volvía loco, desde hacía meses. Desde hacía tiempo, antes incluso de que comenzaran a salir.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó ella, como adivinando las cavilaciones del dorado.

— En ti —le dijo, pícaro mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Pues… aquí estoy, disfrútame —le dijo ella con voz seductora al oído antes de tomar el mismo de Milo entre sus manos y comenzarlo a masajear. Él no tuvo reparo en lanzar un largo y ronco gemido de su boca y deslizó su mano hacia la humedad de la chica dispuesto a devolverle el gesto. Cosa que pasó cuando introdujo un dedo en ella. Shaina lo soltó, presa del placer y se dedicó a revolverle el cabello mientras él atendía su zona íntima y lamía sus pezones. Los gemidos inundaron el lugar, suerte que aquel templo tenía paredes gruesas y la habitación estaba bastante escondida de la entrada principal de la casa.

Shaina no pudo más, tomó a Milo por los hombros y lo jaló hacia ella para que subiera hasta su rostro. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella bajó la mano a su entrepierna y tomó el falo duro y lo guio hasta su entrada. Cuando Milo sintió la humedad de la chica en su punta, perdió la razón y la penetró con una estocada fuerte.

El vaivén entre ellos comenzó como en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Ya se conocían, ya sabían qué le gustaba al otro y como volverse locos de placer entre ellos. Su sexo era salvaje y muy sensual. Fuerte, como ambas personalidades, pero también, en la última parte era dulce y delicado.

Milo se movía sobre ella sin desatender sus labios. Sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadas en una danza sin fin que les provocaba aún más excitación. En un nuevo movimiento, Shaina logró voltear los papeles y se colocó sobre él, loca por cabalgar aquel cuerpo que adoraba recorrer todas las noches. Y él se dejó. Le aprisionó los pechos con ambas palmas y se los frotó, mientras ella subía y bajaba por su miembro y no se callaba los gemidos. Milo la tomó por las caderas, para ayudarle en su jornada y el resultado fue aún mejor. Subió una mano al rostro de la amazona y le acarició la mejilla. Shaina se recargó en aquella caricia y sonrió. Aquellos gestos la volvían loca, porque Milo podía ser el tipo más sensual de la tierra pero también sabía cómo ser dulce y llegar a su corazón y ella adoraba eso. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pelear con lo que sentía por él y de que había aceptado que ambos tenían sentimientos más allá que sólo el deseo y eso la asustaba, pero también la hacía sentir plena.

Milo la retiró de su miembro y la jaló hacia él para darle un apasionado beso, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Luego la fue volteando poco a poco y volvió a quedar sobre ella y volvió a penetrarla.

— Milo… ya… —comenzó ella mientras él apuraba el vaivén.

— Yo también —asintió, jadeando y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse por lo que se avecinaba. Se movió dentro de ella, lo más rápido que pudo mientras sentía las contracciones de ella aprisionarlo hasta que ambos llegaron a un delicioso y sonoro orgasmo.

El escorpión esperó unos segundos y después salió de ella y se tiró a su lado. Shaina se acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó. Él pasó un brazo debajo de su cuello y con su otra mano le retiró los cabellos que le escondían su hermoso rostro.

La miró, escudriñando en sus ojos verdes y tratando de descifrar su expresión.

— No tengas miedo —le dijo—. No voy a hacerte daño… siento lo mismo que tú, aunque, si soy sincero, me encantaría que me lo dijeras, quisiera escucharlo de tu propia voz.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de lo que siento? —lo cuestionó un tanto divertida de la seguridad de su amante.

— Tus ojos me lo dicen todo… tu cuerpo, reacciona ante mis caricias y mi voz… —ella le sonrió algo tímida y le acarició el rostro.

— Te amo —dijo al fin, sintiendo ganas de llorar, de reír y de gritar al mismo tiempo y la sonrisa que le vio a Milo no tuvo precio. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave y largo beso en sus labios.

— Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa —le susurró. Luego la estrechó en su pecho. Shaina pudo escuchar el corazón del santo, latiendo violentamente dentro de él y los pensamientos volvieron a ella. La feria, la anciana que le hizo la predicción… su amor fallido con Seiya, su amistad con Saori… todo había cambiado, todo había pasado, porque era su destino o porque ella había tomado una seri3e de decisiones que la llevaron hasta ahí, a lo que estaba buscando. A los brazos de un hombre que la valoraba y la procuraba como nunca pensó que merecía. Y si bien, aquella lectura de suerte pudo haber sido una tontería o la verdad, nadie le hubiera podido asegurar que saldría bien, pero ella había decidido confiar y esa era la gran diferencia que ahora tenía con la Shaina del pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevaba mucho mucho tiempo tratando de asentar la idea de esta letra. Y hoy, simplemente cayó el clic y las musas aparecieron y no pude parar de escribir hasta que esto salió. Si, lo sé, he andado en otro fandom últimamente por el cual tengo locura (CofCof Reylo CofCof), pero no podría olvidarme de mis amores los Caballeros y más ahora que quiero escribir cosas nuevas y diferentes de ellos.
> 
> Esta parejita es muy conocida entre el fandom, me atrevo a decir que tiene gran aceptación pero a Milo sieeeeempre lo ponen como un tipo mujeriego y que solo está interesado en el sexo y no digo que no pueda ser, pero, también siento que tendría cosas lindas y que podría estar interesado de verdad en Shaina y es lo que quise plasmar. La amazonas y yo tenemos una historia bieeen loca, porque era uno de mis personajes menos amados (aunque nunca nadie podría ganarle a Miho a ella si, la odio con todo mi corazón), pero con el paso del tiempo y gracias al fic "el viaje de las almas" de mi amiga Fuego (el cual recomiendo ampliamente), esto ha cambiado, pasando a ser una de mis mujeres favoritas y consentidas. La amistad con Saori en este one shot también fue por eso, siento que podrían, además Saori no tiene amigas y pues ¿por qué no?
> 
> Me gusta pensar en que Saori llegaría a un punto en donde se daría cuenta que las reglas del santuario están obsoletas y que todos merecen felicidad, incluída ella (y que será tema para otra letra, además de que ya tenemos las primeras letras dedicadas a Seiya y Saori), así que pues aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y ufff las cosas se pusieron calurosas. Debo decir que es un regreso que tengo al mundo del lemon porque hace AÑOS no había escrito algo asi porque no me sentía lista para ello, pero estos dos que son dinamita y sensualidad pura se prestaron y estoy feliz por ello.


	17. Quedarse

El sonido del suave oleaje del mar fue llegando poco a poco hasta sus oídos, haciendo que inevitablemente abriera sus ojos.

La luz de día que se colaba por la ventana abierta le dio en la cara y también se unió al reclamo para hacerla salir de las sábanas. Saori se estiró, desperezándose y por inercia deslizó su mano del otro lado solo para descubrir que él no se encontraba en su sitio.

La jovencita se incorporó y miró hacia el lado en el que su acompañante había ocupado desde su estadía en ese lugar. Sonrió al encontrar una pequeña nota sobre la almohada con la caligrafía angulada que le pertenecía.

" _Buenos días guapa, estaré pescando en el muelle. Te veo ahí"_

La de cabellos lilas apartó la sábana para descubrir su cuerpo desnudo y no pudo evitar que las sensaciones de una noche antes volvieran a su mente y que se le erizara la piel.

Se mordió el labio, recordando las manos del castaño que la recorrieron hasta el cansancio y que le hicieron sentir –como todas las veces en las que hacían el amor-, cosas que jamás en la vida pensó que podría experimentar.

A decir verdad, así había sido desde el día uno. Ella había tenido miedo de mostrarse tal cual era y de enamorarse y derrochar amor, pero al final eso era lo que había terminado haciendo, pese a su resistencia. Peor resultaba que él se había ganado su corazón con creces.

Saori fue hasta el pequeño armario de la habitación y tomó un vestido blanco y fresco que había llevado para lucirlo en ese clima cálido tan agradable y diferente que el de la gran ciudad.

Se metió a la ducha para darse un baño que la refrescara, tardándose ahí lo necesario.

Cuando estuvo bañada y cambiada, corrió el ventanal que separaba su cuarto del jardín del hotel y del caminito que guiaba a la playa. Comenzó a caminar sintiendo la arena debajo de las plantas de sus pies quemarle lo que hizo que apresurara el paso. Con forme fue bajando por el laberinto serpenteante, la espalda del castaño apareció. Portaba una playera de manga corta color rojo y short azul marino y sostenía su caña de pescar con la vista clavada en algún punto de las olas.

Una calidez comenzó a invadir el pecho de Saori, conforme fue acercando sus pasos a él.

A hurtadillas subió el muelle que la llevaría hasta donde se encontraba y trató de dar pasos silenciosos para sorprenderlo. Cuando llegó a su espalda, se inclinó y rodeó sus fornidos hombros con sus brazos. El joven volteó el rostro y se encontró con los labios de ella en un dulce y largo beso.

Una leve risa se escapó de la boca de él al apartarse y sus ojos verde cobalto, que resplandecían, recibieron a Saori.

— Hola, dormilona —susurró haciendo que le diera un vuelco al corazón de escucharlo en ese tono seductor.

Aioros se movió hacia un lado para hacerle un espacio y ella se sentó junto a él.

— Te ves hermosa —le dijo, depositando un beso en su hombro que el vestido dejaba descubierto.

— ¿Ya pescaste el desayuno? —le preguntó divertida al ver que el pobre no estaba teniendo suerte en su actividad. Aioros puso el semblante triste, pero segundos después lo cambió.

— Yo soy el desayuno —le dijo alzando las cejas.

— Eso me gusta —admitió ella acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula.

— ¿Quieres quedarte otro día? —le preguntó él, jalando la caña y comprobando para su mala suerte que el gusano que había colocado en el anzuelo ya no estaba.

— Quisiera, pero… ya habíamos avisado en la oficina que mañana nos presentaríamos y dudo mucho que al jefe le haga gracia que sus contadores se ausenten más tiempo.

— Pero estas eran nuestras vacaciones —rebatió el, tratando de convencerla.

— Si y ya se nos acabaron, así que debemos volver a la realidad.

— La realidad… —dijo él. Saori se lo quedó viendo con detenimiento. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y su pulso se aceleró al notar como Aioros se detenía en esa palabra—, la realidad es que quisiera pasar toda mi vida así contigo —la chica se relajó al escuchar la declaración y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

— Yo también, este lugar es precioso. Me gustó tu elección, así que creo que dejaré que decidas nuestras vacaciones de ahora en adelante y me sorprendas.

— De acuerdo, me gusta la idea de consentirte —Aioros dejó la caña a un lado, la tomó de la mano y juntos se pusieron de pie. En un movimiento sorpresivo él la agarró de la cintura y la alzó sobre su hombro. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde ella había llegado breves minutos antes.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aioros! —la risa se le escapó a Saori que le pegaba al castaño en la espalda sin poder hacerle daño alguno y sin que él se inmutara. Al contrario, le causaba gracia que ella, siendo 30 centímetros menor que él buscara zafarse de sus brazos con sus suaves golpes.

Saori había dejado la puerta corrediza abierta, así que él irrumpió en la alcoba depositándola en la cama. Cerró la puerta de vidrio y corrió la cortina. Se volteó y se tomó un momento para apreciar la figura de Saori en medio de la cama.

— Ven —le dijo ella, alargándole su blanca mano. Él se la tomó y puso las rodillas en la cama, avanzando poco a poco hacia ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, observándose llenos de deseo y sintiendo eso que quemaba por dentro de ellos al estar juntos.

— Te amo, Saori… te amo demasiado —declaró en voz alta y ella sintió que aparte de verdad había otra cosa en su voz.

— Te amo, Aio… —correspondió después de escuchar su nombre en esos labios que la mataban y hundió los suyos en ellos, topándose con su suavidad y humedad.

Los gemidos aparecieron instantáneamente en cuanto sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse y empezaron la pelea entre ellas.

Él metió la mano debajo del vestido blanco de ella y deslizó la prenda que guardaba su sexo por sus piernas para después tirarla al suelo. Enseguida fue el turno de ella que tiró de la playera roja que Aioros portaba. Él la ayudó en la labor y segundos después ella ya estaba admirando ese torso perfecto que le fascinaba.

Saori se despegó para admirar tal espectáculo y él aprovechó para quitarse los shorts y quedarse en boxers. La jovencita alzó una ceja, excitada por descubrir la potente erección de él sobre esa delgada tela que la separaba de su vista. Ella estaba guiando sus manos al elástico que apretaba la cadera del él cuando Aioros le negó con el dedo y le jaló el vestido que salió por debajo de ella , dejándola solo con el brassier puesto.

No se resistió más y buscó el broche en su espalda para liberar su voluptuoso pecho. Ella gimió audiblemente cuando Aioros depositó su boca en su pezón y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente y con su otra mano libre hundía sus dedos en su cavidad. El contacto caliente la volvió loca, haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás y que ella hundiera las manos en los espesos rizos cafés de su novio.

Una vez saciado del sabor de sus dulces senos, él fue subiendo hasta la garganta de Saori depositando besos húmedos en ella, hasta que terminó por lamer su mentón. Fue el momento en que ella aprovechó para bajar la mano y jalar el bóxer del chico y poner la situación en calidad de igualdad.

El miembro erecto del moreno al fin estaba expuesto y ella lo tomó entre sus manos. El gimió ante ello, el placer acababa de golpearlo como un latigazo, aunque nada se comparó a cuando ella comenzó a frotar su glande en su entrada. Sentirla tan húmeda lo volvió loco.

De pronto, ella paró el roce, lo que hizo que él se tensara y buscara los ojos azules de su amada. Saori se separaba de él y se ponía de pie.

— En la esquina —le dijo señalándole el lugar de la cama. Él entendió completamente. Como cazador asechando su presa, np le quitó la vista de encima y fue deslizándose lentamente hasta que se ubicó donde ella señalaba.

La chica del cabello lila escudriñó el cuerpo que tenía a su merced antes de comenzarse a acercarse sensualmente. Subió primero una pierna doblándola en el espacio de la cama y luego la otra, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Agarró su miembro y le indicó el camino hacia su entrada que ya lo esperaba. Aioros empujó con fuerza y la penetró dejando escapar un grito roncó que le llenó a ambos el cuerpo de electricidad.

Ella afianzó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y luego comenzó a moverse. Sintió las manos de Aioros posarse en las curvas de sus caderas, ayudándola a mecerse, conduciendo el placer para ambos.

El castaño buscó su boca, besándola con pasión y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Él le marcó el ritmo y después de un poco ella se movía sola mientras él lamía su hombro y le apretaba las nalgas.

Saori se colgó hacia atrás y él pudo alcanzar de nuevo su pecho. Le mordió suavemente las puntas de ambos, tomándose el tiempo para lamer despacio y luego cambiando el ritmo a rápido, estimulando su zona.

— Aioros… —susurró ella entre gemidos, aferrándose ahora su amplia espalda y sintiendo que no iba a aguantar más.

— Lo sé… yo… —no pudo decir nada más. Saori gritó sin pudor y eso lo excitó aún más. Rodeó la delgada cintura de su chica y con su fuerza hizo que ambos rodaran. Ella quedó abajo y el encima. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermosa novia y hundió los dedos en las sábanas. Acomodado en esa posición, sus embestidas comenzaron cada vez más fuertes, acompañados de los gemidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo. Ella comenzó a arañar su espalda, poseída por todo lo que estaba experimentando y eso no hizo más que aumentar el deseo del moreno. La penetró lo más rápido que pudo hasta que el orgasmo entre los dos apareció en un grito al unísono que fueron ahogando poco a poco.

Aioros se quedó sobre el cuerpo sudado de Saori por unos segundos, tratando de mediar su respiración. Ella se incorporó un poco y le dio un dulce beso. El moreno salió de ella y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho en donde su corazón latía con violencia.

— ¿Te gustó el desayuno? —le preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

— Estuvo delicioso, ojalá sirvan lo mismo en la cena —dijo ella.

— Deja que le pregunte al chef.

* * *

La pareja hizo las maletas, dejaron la habitación y fueron al restaurante del hotel para tomar el verdadero desayuno consistente en alimentos. Besos tiernos y caricias suaves se escapaban de ambos de tanto en tanto, desbordando todo lo que sentían por el otro.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos, fueron hasta la recepción y dejaron la llave de la habitación para después cargar la camioneta de Aioros de sus equipaje.

— Se acabó la magia, princesa —declaró con cierto aire triste el joven.

— Lo sé, pero, tenemos la magia de la ciudad, la casa espera y pronto podremos tener otras vacaciones, de mientras, estas han sido maravillosas. Gracias por eso.

— Gracias a usted por dejarse raptar —le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta, abrocharon sus cinturones y comenzaron el camino de regreso que, aunque se sentía algo triste por volver a la realidad también fue un momento lindo entre los dos.

Sus manos iban enlazadas sobre el reposa brazos mientras Aio conducía y Saori se encargaba de cambiar la música o tomar fotografías del paisaje. Platicaban de sus trabajos y compañeros y de lo bien que la habían pasado en su estadía en ese hotel y en las próximas vacaciones que les gustaría planear.

Pasadas unas horas de camino en carretera, la pareja sintió que necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas, así que Aioros se orilló en una gasolinera en donde había una tienda de conveniencia, para que pudieran bajar del auto y comprar algo para picar.

— ¿Quieres algo? —le preguntó desabrochándose el cinturón.

— Si, unas galletas de chocolate —dijo Saori—-, y un jugo de manzana.

— ¿No quieres venir?

— Voy a tomarle fotos a ese paisaje —le señaló a las montañas de enfrente. Él sonrió, Saori adoraba tomar fotografías y era algo que la hacía feliz y por consiguiente él lo era con eso.

— De acuerdo, ya regreso.

Saori se bajó del auto. Caminó unos metros admirando el área verde de ese lugar y sacó su celular. Nunca dejaba de maravillarse de la belleza de la tierra y ahora podía disfrutarla de otra forma, totalmente diferente a como lo había pensado.

La contadora, buscó el ángulo que le diera una buena foto de las montañas y los sembradíos que había y pulsó el clic varias veces. Inhaló el fresco aire y se sintió plena.

Regresó satisfecha al auto mientras observaba las imágenes y segundos después, Aioros se subía a la camioneta.

— Mira cielo, las fotos que tomé… —Saori lo miró y detuvo su comentario al notar la pálida expresión de su pareja y que no llevaba nada de lo que había dicho que compraría—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Él volteó a verla despacio y Saori temió eso que había estado pensando desde antes, quizás, _el momento había llegado._

Sus labios se separaron para formular una pregunta, pero el sonido de una risa familiar la dejó helada en su asiento. Saori dirigió la vista a la ventana trasera, tratando de buscar a la persona que se había carcajeado. Aioros la miraba, aun asimilando su propio shock.

Segundos después, un corpulento rubio abrió la puerta de la tienda. Iba acompañado de una pelirroja y ambos abordaron el carro que estaba estacionado al lado de ellos.

Los ojos de Saori se abrieron, delatándola ante Aioros.

— Los reconociste… —susurró Aioros reclamando su atención.

— Aioros… yo… yo… iba a decírtelo, de verdad yo… es que, tenía miedo… déjame explicarte, por favor —soltó ella nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer. Si mirar a Aioria y Marin o a Aioros. Él negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Yo también te lo he estado ocultando todo este tiempo —confesó.

— T-Tú ¿Despertaste? ¿Recobraste tus recuerdos pasados?

— Si…

— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

— Desde que nos conocimos en el trabajo, hace tres años. Perdóname, yo… no quise aprovecharme es que…

El auto de al lado los sacó de su conversación cuando se encendió y Aioros vio de reojo cómo su hermano y la chica que lo acompañaba, se echaban de reversa y regresaron a la carretera tomando el mismo rumbo que ellos iba a seguir.

— Él no me reconoció. Pero necesito saber en dónde vive para que cuando recuerde pueda buscarlo —le comunicó a Saori. Ella asintió.

— Si, síguelo, vamos —le alentó.

Aioros encendió el motor de su camioneta y pisó el acelerador. Segundos después, ya estaba colocado detrás del carro en donde iba su hermano, quien fuera el gran caballero dorado de Leo.

No pudieron retomar la plática porque ambos estaban muy nerviosos y porque apremiaba no perder de vista a Aioria. Así que condujeron en silencio, siguiéndolos de cerca, hasta que llegaron a la ciudad vecina a la suya.

Se mezclaron entre el tráfico para que Aioria y Marin no se dieran cuenta que los seguían y ocasionaran un problema que después no les iban a saber explicar. Dos veces estuvieron cerca de perderlos, pero después de dos horas de seguirlos por el camino, se detuvieron en una zona residencial. Aioros detuvo su carro unas cuadras antes y apagó el motor. Vieron claramente cómo el coche en el que iban entró cuando la reja del fraccionamiento se deslizó. Después de eso, los perdieron de vista

— ¿Quieres que nos bajemos? —rompió el silencio la de tez blanca.

— No, ellos aún no han despertado, creo que debemos esperar, por lo menos ahora sé donde vive. Nunca pensé que iba a encontrarlo. Llevo buscándolo hace tiempo pero resulta que estaba en la ciudad vecina y por eso no lo había hallado… a ella no la conozco, pero se ven felices. Se estaban besando cuando los vi dentro de la tienda y, me sorprendí muchísimo —Saori sonrió al pensar que por lo menos ellos habían tenido justicia en esa realidad alterna.

— Es Marin, ella era la maestra de Seiya. Los dos siempre estuvieron enamorados, aunque en ese entonces no hubo nada entre ellos, ya sabes, las tontas reglas del santuario. Sin embargo, todos nos dábamos cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro.

— Entonces, me alegra que él pueda estar con ella, en esta vida —declaró Aioros posando la vista en donde el auto de su hermano había desaparecido. Estaba bien, estaba feliz, y aún no había despertado y eso significaba que, aunque le doliera, no podía correr a abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado. Pero él sabía que Aioria lo recordaría algún día y él le seguiría la pista para que cuando todo sucediera, pudiera estar con él y apoyarlo.

— Aioros… —lo nombró, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, quiero que sepas que el día en que nos presentaron en la firma de contadores, fue el día en que desperté, aunque, fue por la tarde.

— Entonces… ¿todos estos años los dos hemos sabido esto y lo hemos ocultado? —evidenció quien fuera uno de sus caballeros dorados.

— No era mi intención, yo… es que, de verdad no quería perderte. Comencé a enamorarme de ti cuando pasamos tiempo juntos conviviendo en el trabajo y, no sabes cómo anhelaba tener esto, tener una vida normal y tranquila… y me has hecho tan feliz que… enserio perdóname no quise ocultártelo —Saori se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que él no la viera—. Sé que quizás debí haberlos tratado de buscar a todos pero, quería por una vez en la vida ser sólo mujer, vivir como una humana y sentir como tal y tu me permitiste eso… no quería arruinarlo, por eso no mencioné nada y seguí actuando como si no tuviera recuerdos…

Aioros tomó las muñecas de Saori y le retiró las manos de la cara para mirarla.

— Yo he hecho lo mismo. Pensé que si decía algo, haría que tu despertaras y todo esto terminaría… pensé que irías a buscar a Seiya… y no iba a poder soportarlo, aunque suene egoísta, es así. Pero hoy que vi a Aioria, ya no pude seguir sosteniéndolo, me afectó demasiado y tuve miedo de no saberte explicar por qué actuaba así, pero cuando me di cuenta que escuchaste su risa y la reconociste, sospeché que estábamos en las mismas condiciones —se acercó a ella y le limpió las lágrimas— Te amo, Saori y quizás sea una locura. No sé ni porqué yo estoy vivo, ni porqué estamos aquí… ¿Lo sabes tú? ¿Es obra de Zeus? ¿Hiciste algo para que nos dieran esta oportunidad?

— No fui yo, pero tampoco sé si fue mi padre. Todo este tiempo ni siquiera pude encontrar la razón por la cual esto sucedió y en realidad no quisiera saberlo. Si se dan cuenta que he recobrado los recuerdos de mi vida pasada… nos van a quitar esto.

— Pero quizás lo verías… a él —rebatió Aioros refiriéndose al chico que había defendido a su Diosa como él nunca lo pudo haber hecho y que se había ganado su corazón. Él sabía eso. Athena y Pegaso siempre habían estado de alguna forma ligados y en cada era, se acercaban un poco más. Tuvo oportunidad de presenciarlo cuando derribó con sus hermanos el muro de los lamentos. Seiya llevaba en sus manos la estatua de Athena y vio en sus ojos la determinación por su Diosa, pero también su preocupación por Saori.

— Aioros… no voy a decir que Seiya no me importa, pero no es como tú piensas, no ahora.

— Eso es porque no lo has encontrado, pero el día que suceda…

— Escúchame —le pidió, tomándolo del mentón—. Te amo a ti… tu eres ese hombre por el cual me he sentido capaz de querer y con el que quiero estar. De alguna forma, nuestros destinos han estado enlazados, en distintas eras… me salvaste la vida cuando era una bebé, pereciendo por ello, y cada que teníamos un problema, tu armadura de Sagitario acudía a Seiya para que me protegiera. Tu espíritu me acompañaba y estuviste ahí todo el tiempo. Ahora estas aquí conmigo…

— Pero… quizás sea mejor que lo pienses bien, puede que encontremos a Seiya y a tus otros amigos uno de estos días y quieras… es decir estarías en todo tu derecho, no lo soportaría, pero, si tú lo deseas yo puedo irme. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. Yo morí tantos años antes que ustedes que no hay razón para que me hayan devuelto la vida —explicó él, dejando salir lo que por tanto tiempo le mortificó.

— Yo sí sé por qué estás aquí —declaró Saori firme, sosteniendo la mano de su antiguo caballero de Sagitario. Los ojos de Aioros se posaron en los de ella, que emanaban dulzura—. Estas aquí para estar a mi lado y yo no quiero más que eso. Te amo… así que, por favor, quédate.

El tono de voz de Saori le erizó la piel. La vida le estaba a dando ambos una oportunidad única. A ella de vivir como una simple mortal, a él, de tener esa vida que le habían arrebatado, tenerla y ver a Aioria.

Aioros sintió que no había nada que tuviera que pensar. Iba a _quedarse_.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —le preguntó Saori dándose cuenta del cambio en él, que la había estado escudriñando con la mirada. Aioros se acercó para darle un beso tierno.

— Si guapa… a casa —dijo, arrancando el motor de la camioneta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto que acaban de leer es como un... ¿cómo decirlo? Trash my ship by myself? jajajajajaja. Mi OTP es Seiya x Saori, es la primera vez en toda la historia de mi vida que me atrevo a pensar en alguien más con ella y por supuesto en escribirlo, peeeeeeeeeeero, la verdad es que me encantó y todo es culpa de mi amiga Fuego, única escritora en la vida que ha hecho que odie a Seiya en un fic, aunque ya no lo odio tanto jajaja
> 
> Y bueno, me puse a pensar en alguien perfecto para Saori y este muchacho noble y guapo apareció en mi mente enseguida y bueno, la idea de esta letra la venía pensando desde hace muuuucho tiempo, y sinceramente no quería repetir la trama (porque esta idea central del asunto del mundo alterno ya la ocupé en la letra N), pero este fic es como un Semi AU y no me quería meter en AU's la verdad, quería conservar algo de esencia de que siguieran siendo Caballeros de Athena, pero no veía la forma en la que estos dos estuvieran juntos de otra forma sin meterme en tanto rollo, así que, a mi pesar la repetí, aunque aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Simplemente creo que Saori se pudo permitir una vida normal y olvidarse por un momento de sus caballeros, porque ella misma era feliz y quería eso y Aioros también lo era con ella. Ambos querían disfrutar, seguirse amando y ser felices. Quedarse en donde estaban. Me ha gustado este resultado, no creo que se vuelva a repetir pero me alegró hacerlo aunque haya separado a mis bebés xD
> 
> Gracias por leer mis loqueras!
> 
> PS.


	18. Regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Contenido adulto.

**REGALO.**

Había llegado al fin esa época del año que Saori tanto disfrutaba. Diciembre era un mes muy especial para ella, que había vivido al máximo las Navidades al lado de su abuelo entre múltiples regalos, lindos vestidos y un sinnúmero de fiestas. La fecha de Navidad le recordaba momentos hermosos que había vivido en su infancia, en donde fue muy mimada. Lo bueno de crecer era que la madurez la había alcanzado y podía ver con otros ojos aquella celebración. Su abuelo hacía años que ya no estaba con ella, pero tenía a otras personas con las cuales celebrar que le recordaban que, al final, ese era el propósito de esa noche.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, la jovencita se tomó un momento para admirar su cuerpo en el espejo sin esconder lo satisfecha que estaba acerca de su aspecto. Jaló los tirantes y el borde de su escote para acomodarse el vestido rojo de satín que entallaba su perfecto y bien dotado cuerpo. Prosiguió su arreglo, echando su cabello largo y lila hacia atrás, delineado después sus labios en tono carmín. Comprobó que su demás maquillaje estuviera perfecto y por último, se colocó el antifaz dorado sobre el puente de la nariz.

Sonrió ante su reflejo. Decidió que era hora de hacer presencia en la fiesta de la cual esta vez era la anfitriona y salió de su habitación.

El cuchicheo de las voces llegó a sus oídos conforme caminaba en dirección al gran salón de la mansión Kido. La joven aprovechó el recorrido para checar que las decoraciones de las cuales se había hecho cargo personalmente –para disgusto de Tatsumi- estuvieran en su lugar, comprobando así que las guirnaldas cargadas de esferas y luces de colores estaban perfectamente acomodadas.

Se detuvo, minutos después frente a las puertas que precedían la habitación que albergaba la reunión. Ensanchó una sonrisa que denotaba su ánimo y empujó con fuerza para entrar.

Los aplausos retumbaron por todo el lugar cuando puso un pie dentro. Demás rostros enmascarados de hombres y mujeres y sonrisas de asombro la recibieron mientras se contorneaba sobre la alfombra color vino que cruzaba el lugar. Saori se dedicó a saludar con leves asentimientos y ademanes con sus manos a sus invitados, que, como ella parecían contagiados por el frenesí de la velada, lo cual la hacía sentir satisfecha.

Muchos se acercaron a besar su mano. Como tantas veces, volvía a ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, esa noche, eso la tenía sin cuidado. Había llevado a cabo esa reunión con un solo propósito: Aquello era un regalo para sí misma.

La heredera Kido llegó hasta una especie de trono, dispuesto al fondo de esa enorme habitación, donde tomó asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo. Chasqueó los dedos y en un segundo, la música que era interpretada por un conjunto y que hasta apenas minutos antes era suave y tranquila cambió al estilo big band.

La nueva melodía invitó a las parejas al centro a bailar sobre la pista y ella sonrió contagiándose de la alegría colectiva. Cruzó con gracia sus largas piernas y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre su rodilla, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Mientras todos estaban inmersos en sus movimientos con sus parejas de baile, Saori estudiaba los rostros parcialmente ocultos, sus elegantes trajes y hermosos vestidos de volados y caídas suaves, cuando comenzó a sentir una mirada insistente proveniente de su lado derecho.

Inició el escrutinio disimulado para dar con el responsable. Giró su cabeza en esa dirección lentamente. No tardó mucho en hallarlo: a lo lejos, recargado en uno de los pilares de mármol estaba un joven castaño, que portaba smoking negro. La heredera Kido, se removió en su lugar para enderezar su esbelta figura y le vio sonreír. Ella devolvió el gesto curvando su boca roja para él. Se sostuvieron la mirada por varios minutos, midiendo algo invisible que se cernía entre ellos.

Para la sorpresa de la jovencita anfitriona, segundos después, él se estaba abriendo paso entre las mesas y la gente. Se regocijó pues el muchacho había captado la invitación que ella silenciosamente hizo, para que se acercara.

Llegó al fin, deteniéndose a unos metros frente a ella. Su porte la deslumbró: la piel morena como la canela, el cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás, hombros anchos y atléticos, la sonrisa deslumbrante y la mirada chocolate impregnada de una osadía que estaba prendándola, detrás de un antifaz dorado con engarces rojos,que protegía su identidad con celo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él le extendió su mano. Saori clavó su vista en esos ojos cafés coquetos y sintió que las rodillas iban a fallarle.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no había necesidad de ello. El juego del cortejo había iniciado entre ambos desde que sus ojos se habían cruzado minutos antes. La hermosa jovencita le tomó la mano, él la condujo a la pista, ante las miradas de los curiosos invitados. Depositó su palma en la cintura femenina y la ciñó hacia él, haciendo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran. Enlazó los dedos con la otra mano de ella y la elevó al aire para comenzar a dar vueltas.

Saori sintió los nervios brotar de su estómago cuando la fragancia de ese delicioso perfume que estaba usando el joven llegó a sus pulmones y encendió sus sentidos. Giraron en un suave movimiento y después el chico la despegó de él y la aventó para que girara en su propio eje, encontrándola de nuevo para sostenerle la mano y continuar en la posición inicial. Los pasos eran bruscos, pero cuidados y ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ello. Le volvía loca estar a la expectativa de su próximo movimiento.

La de cabello morado aprovechó un momento para echar su cuerpo hacia atrás y admirarlo, muerta de intriga. Sus blancas manos estaban posadas sobre su pecho fuerte y duro y poco a poco las fue subiendo hasta atrapar el cuello del moreno. Saori levantó apenas la cara y entre sus propias pestañas distinguió que él se mojaba los labios con la lengua.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —habló al fin y la voz ronca que le escuchó le nubló el juicio—. Te ves hermosa… eres una diosa… —le susurró ahora en el oído y su aliento le quemó esa zona de la piel.

— Y tú eres todo un caballero… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —cuestionó ella, engruesando su voz, dándole un toque seductor.

— Soy Seiya… —declaró ahora despegándola de sí para admirarla de arriba abajo por unos segundos antes de continuar la danza.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar mi nombre, Seiya? —cuestionó la chica con arrogancia.

— No es necesario, Princesa —le besó entonces el dorso de la mano sin quitarle la vista de encima—, lo tengo tatuado en mi mente…

Continuaron sus sincronizados movimientos por varios minutos, disfrutando de la experiencia y sin quitarse los ojos de encima, hasta que la música paró, anunciando una pequeña pausa entre una melodía y otra. Seiya le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

— Ha sido un honor bailar con usted, señorita Saori. Gracias —pronunció.

— El gusto ha sido mío, Seiya —respondió ella asintiéndole.

No quería despedirse, pero acababa de comprobar quién tenía el control de la situación y debía admitir que no era ella. Fue de regreso a su lugar, de donde aquel hombre seductor la sacó y le hizo una seña a un mesero que enseguida se acercó.

Repentinamente le dieron ganas de probar algo de alcohol.

* * *

Cuando el mesero le entregó una copa de champaña, no pudo evitar reír. Desde su mesa, compartida con sus cuatro de amigos, Seiya buscó la mirada azulada de la hermosa nieta de Mitsumasa Kido. Alzó la copa hacia ella, quién en la distancia le imitó y al mismo tiempo, ambos llevaron el espumoso y dulce líquido a sus labios.

El ambiente festivo continuó avanzando y llegó el momento de la cena. Seiya vio a Saori en la mesa principal compartiendo el momento con algunos amigos y su mayordomo y él hizo lo propio. Intercambió plática y risas con sus amigos enmascarados que iban con sus parejas, mientras consumían el delicioso banquete, pero en un punto de la noche, supo que era hora de retirarse.

* * *

No le había pedido volver a bailar y eso en cierta forma le molestó a Saori, pues había rechazado varias invitaciones por esperar a que Seiya se acercara nuevamente. No quería ser obvia, pero la verdad era que llevaba toda la noche poniendo su atención en él y aunque estaba inmersa en una conversación con los invitados que ocupaban su mesa, no les estaba prestando la atención debida porque su mente, estaba en otro lugar.

Decidió serenarse y dejar que la noche tomara su curso, lo cual en cierta forma le dio tranquilidad. Sin embargo, poco después de la cena, se dio cuenta de que el castaño se ponía de pie y salía del lugar sin si quiera voltearse para despedirse de ella.

Y se sintió desairada.

Y nadie desairaba a Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena.

* * *

La música ya se escuchaba lejos. Había dejado la fiesta atrás para internarse por los oscuros pasillos de su mansión en busca de ese caballero, cual cazador que busca a su presa. El corazón le retumbaba al mil. Sentía su propio pulso en las sienes, haciéndole notar su nerviosismo y emoción. Su vista poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la poca luz que había mientras sus pasos silenciosos la llevaban. Dobló por otro pasillo, divisando las puertas de otras habitaciones y una al fondo que la llevaría al jardín.

Pensando que quizás Seiya se había ido en busca de aire fresco decidió caminar recto, sin embargo, cuando pasó frente a la puerta del lugar que solía ser su centro de trabajo diario, ésta se abrió, una mano le aprisionó la cintura y la jaló hacia dentro del estudio.

En un movimiento rápido, Saori jaló la puerta por el pomo, la cerró de portazo y recargó su espalda en ella. El aroma del perfume que la había fascinado antes llegó a su nariz de nuevo y los nervios se dispararon aún más. Enseguida sintió los carnosos labios de él estamparse sobre los suyos y comenzar a explorar con su lengua caliente su boca, arrebatándole el aliento. Ella correspondió con hambre de él, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Se deleitaba con los suaves labios sobre los suyos y el sonido que producían al chocar.

Segundos después, agitados se separaron. La luz de la luna entraba por la enorme ventana a sus espaldas y permitía distinguir sus rostros expectantes. Saori llevó sus dedos al antifaz que portaba Seiya y con un movimiento brusco se lo arrebató, e hizo lo mismo con el que ella cargaba.

— Eres tan jodidamente sexy —declaró ella admirando su rostro y luego buscándole la boca de nuevo para reanudar lo que segundos antes estaban haciendo.

Seiya posó ambas manos sobre los glúteos de la sensual mujer y comenzó a acariciar la zona sobre su vestido, sintiendo su excitación crecer. Se apartó segundos después de la boca de Saori y decidió atacar su cuello, arrebatándole gemidos a su acompañante.

— No sabes qué ganas tenía de esto —Seiya paseó una mano de su glúteo por su cadera hasta que llegó a su suave y voluptuoso seno. Saori se aferraba a él de su espalda con una mano y le revolvía el cabello con la otra. Al sentir la mano de Seiya en ese lugar, se volvió loca y decidió igual la situación al acariciar el abultado paquete de él y la música que estaba esperando llegó a su oído cuando él ahogó un gritito de satisfacción.

Loco por saciarse, la tomó de la cadera, alzándola para llevarla hacia el escritorio detrás de ellos. Saori aprovechó el movimiento y aprisionó a Seiya con las piernas. Retomaron los besos húmedos y el jugueteo de sus lenguas.

Poco le importó al chico tirar pilas de papeles, carpetas y libros. La depositó sobre el escritorio y coló su mano acariciándole el muslo por la abertura de ese vestido tan provocador que portaba, ahora besándole la línea de la mandíbula. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás sintiendo que los dedos de Seiya estaban llegando a su zona íntima. Sin esperar más, le tiró hacia atrás el saco. El moreno interrumpió el camino de su mano para quitarse la prenda y botarla al suelo, enseguida sintió a Saori desabotonar su camisa y como ya estaban a ese nivel, le ayudó desabrochándose el pantalón que cayó segundos después a sus tobillos.

Saori se deleitó con el pecho labrado en surcos suaves y a la vez duros cuando le abrió toda la camisa. Paseó su lengua por el lugar mientras él le bajaba los tirantes de su vestido. Impaciente, el caballero de Pegaso tiró del borde del escote que aprisionaba el pecho de la mujer, solo para darse cuenta que no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo al exponer su suaves y ya duros botones.

Ella soltó un suspiro cuando Seiya lamió una de sus aureolas rosadas. La lengua de él hacía círculos en la zona y sus manos paseaban por sus muslos blancos, apretándolos. Saori deslizó su mano debajo del elástico del bóxer para llegar a su miembro. Sintió el rizado vello púbico que precedía el falo y lo acarició formando espirales con las yemas por unos segundos para después tomar el miembro entre sus dedos y comenzarlo a jalar suavemente.

— Estamos en desventaja claramente, bonita —el castaño interrumpió su labor en el pecho de ella, y la observó, jadeante. Ella aún tenía el vestido encima y él estaba prácticamente ya desnudo.

— Pues, ven a poner orden —susurró ella en su oído y después le mordió el lóbulo.

Eso lo encendió aún más. Seiya terminó por quitarse su bóxer y luego metió ambas manos debajo de la falda de Saori. Tiró la roja tela de seda sobre sus mulos, después por su torax. Ella alzó las manos para que la prenda saliera sobre su cabeza.

El joven admiró la geografía perfecta que estaba por explorar en esa noche. Una braga negra de encaje lo separaba de la gloria. Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba, lascivo, así que bajó sus manos acariciándose los senos, bajó por su abdomen y luego llegando a la única prenda que llevaba encima, tiró de ella para quitársela.

Seiya tomó dicha prenda cuando ya iba por los muslos de la chica, se la sacó y la tiró a un lado. Se acercó y posó ambas manos en las rodillas cremosas de ella abriéndolas despacio. Excitado, se agachó y comenzó a besar la cara interior del muslo de la mujer, besos que detenía antes de llegar a su cavidad. Prosiguió haciendo lo mismo con el otro lado, pero esta vez cambió el rumbo, se relamió los labios y posó la lengua en la humedad de Saori. Al sentir la humedad presionando sobre su entrada, ella lo agarró del cabello y lo empujó para que no dejara de saciarse de ella. Él captó muy bien la indirecta e hizo múltiples movimientos sobre la zona, recorriendo todo sin piedad.

— S-Seiya… —susurró ella clavandole las uñas entre los mechones castaños.

En esa posición, Seiya siguió con su cometido y elevó las manos para pellizcar con suavidad los pezones de Saori.

— Y-Ya d-deja de torturar… Agh… de torturarme —le rogó con voz entrecortada.

— Mmm… —se quejó el moreno aun con la lengua enredada en su clítoris.

— P-Por favor… t-te n-necesito… —volvió a suplicar y esta vez Seiya detuvo la "tortura" y la miró, complacido por volverla loca. Él estaba a punto también de explotar y también la necesitaba, así que decidió dejar la posición en puso de pie, y ella aprovechó para tomarle las muñecas, indicándole quietud. La chica de ojos azules fue directo al cuello de Seiya, donde mordió, chupó y besó la zona.

Le liberó las manos sólo para tomarlo de los glúteos y pegarla hacia ella, rogando silenciosamente que entrara de una buena vez. Se colocó en el filo del escritorio para estar más expuesta y fue que él frotó su miembro contra su humedad. El falo estaba caliente y duro como un mástil, gimieron juntos, por el contacto.

Saori incapaz de seguir esperando, tomó la base de Seiya lo guio a su entrada. Él se despegó para mirarla a los ojos y sin esperar más, la penetró, excitándose aún más cuando ella abrió la boca mientras se introducía en su cavidad.

Seiya apretó los ojos sintiendo cómo el interior de la chica se amoldaba a él y lo aprisionaba también produciéndole el más delicioso de los placeres que hubiera aprobado jamás. No pudo contener más sus ganas y comenzó a ejercer el vaivén que ambos estuvieron esperando.

Los pechos de su amante bailaban al compás del ritmo que él marcaba en cada penetración. El espectáculo lo volvía loco. Saori gritó sin tapujos al sentirlo entrar y salir, lento y luego rápido, disfrutando cada milímetro de la piel tostada y suave de Seiya. Envolvió el trasero de su caballero con sus piernas invitándolo a entrar hasta el fondo y posicionó sus manos en la espalda masculina, enterrando las uñas de placer.

— Oh dios… —susurró, volteando los ojos. —. Más, más Seiya… —rogó.

— S-Saori… —canturreó su nombre mientras apoyaba la frente en la curva de su cuello.

— Más… no te detengas… sigue, así… sigue —la petición lo llevó a la gloria. Seiya buscó la boca roja de la dama. El beso que siguió fue salvaje, las puntas de las lenguas rozándose enviando una rica electricidad a sus cuerpos. El pegaso intensificó las estocadas, afianzando sus manos sobre la cadera de Saori y soltó los gemidos cuando comenzó a sentir las convulsiones de ella, aprisionarle aún más ahí dentro.

La explosión de placer llegó con un grito compartido por los amantes, que se quedaron unos segundos en la posición para tomar aire.

Una vez que estuvieron algo más recuperados, saciados aún jadeantes, decidieron reposar sobre la alfombra del lugar, abrazados, dándose besos dulces como regalo adicional.

— Te amo preciosa —declaró él, apartando los mechones lilas del hermoso rostro de su esposa—. ¿Ahora si te he convencido? —le preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

— Nunca pensé que los juegos de rol fueran así de… sexys y placenteros. Me ha encantado, hay que hacer esto más seguido.

— Te dije que te iba a gustar y mira que hacer una fiesta para que pudiéramos hacer esto… tu sí que no te andas con rodeos. Preparaste el ambiente perfectamente…

— Tenía que poner el contexto adecuado… además, estoy segura que esta noche no solo nosotros hemos tenido nuestro regalo… —dijo Saori alzando una ceja.

Había invitado a todo el santuario para que no sólo ellos aprovecharan ese pretexto del baile de máscaras.

— Si… fue una brillante idea que estuvieran todos los del santuario y que fuera una fiesta de máscaras. Nos diste un gran pretexto a todos y tengo en mente un par de parejas que podría asegurar lo van a aprovechar, pero, mejor ya no pienso en ello —rió.

— Mejor… —lo interrumpió Saori incorporándose—. Feliz navidad, hombre extraño y seductor —le dijo ella.

Seiya pasó sus ojos marrones sobre su cuerpo mientras Saori se acomodaba a ahorcajadas encima de él.

— Feliz Navidad, mi amor —susurró antes de reclamar de nuevo su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic cambió de categoría hace muuuuuuuucho, no aseguro el lemon siempre (la autora lleva los últimos no se cuantos capítulos haciendo eso xD) pero este debía estar si o si.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Feliz Navidad! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y pásenla bonito con sus familias (si les es posible y con medidas).

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado el 30/01/2016 en ffnet y ha sido mudado a esta plataforma. Espero les gusten cada uno de los capítulos.


End file.
